Freedom
by veryloyalfan
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin is a man with many secrets; some of them are just hidden better than others. Another peek into his past reveals the face of one who would never, ever, call him a coward. Though their lives twist down separate paths, together, they are destined to touch Agrabah, and to change the life of one blue genie, forever.
1. Part 1: Rumpelstiltskin

**A very long time ago, in the enchanted forest.**

The young boy curled into a ball, wishing for the power to turn invisible. The thin boards of the crate he was hiding behind didn't seem like much protection, but he only needed to stay quiet, and out of sight. If he did that, he'd go unnoticed, and besides, the shallow crate was better protection than _nothing_.

He trembled as a pot clanged against the wall of the grungy, one roomed hut, hard enough to crack the board, and dent the pot. It would be alright.

He just had to stay quiet.

His little fingers reached for the smaller hand, and his heart froze cold in his chest as he realized that the little girl was no longer sleeping up against him.

"Poppa?" The tiny voice spoke, well beyond the imagined safety of the crate.

He held his breath, listening. Perhaps she could calm their poppa from his drunken rage.

"What do you want, you sniveling little, BRAT!" He bellowed the last word, and the floorboards creaked all over the place as his heavy boots bore closer.

Sucking in a gulp of air, he rolled out from behind the cover, and yanked the little girl back, sheltering her with his body. "She doesn't want anything! It's okay. I'll get her back to sleep."

His poppa snarled down at him, the drink so heavy on his breath, the whole hut now stank of it. "See that you do. You worthless piece of filth." The words _almost_ stung as much as the hand that whipped out against his face, knocking him backwards.

He stayed where he was, covering his face with his arm, waiting, but a second blow never fell. The boots stomped away, and the door creaked open, before banging shut. It missed the latch, and fluttered open to let in the night, and the rain.

He started at it, trying to get his breath back when he heard a little gasp of a sob behind him.

He turned to pull her into his arms, ashamed of himself. She was only three years old. He was nearly eleven. He shouldn't be making her any more frightened than she already was. "Shhhh, little one. It's alright."

"I'm sowwy. I didn't wan' Poppa ta be mad no more."

"You didn't make him mad. The drink did. He doesn't know what he's doing when he gets like that. You know to keep clear."

"You're bweeding."

He wondered how she could tell. Save the lantern their poppa had left, there was no light in the little hut. It was probably the smell that gave it away.

"It doesn't matter. Go back to sleep. And don't worry. I'll protect you."

She hesitated, and then snuggled obediently up against him. "I wove oo, Wumpel."

Warmth filled his chest at her garbled little words, and he didn't bother to crawl behind the crate again.

She truster her big brother to protect her, and he would. Even when the drink wore off, and Poppa was back to his usual self.

"I love you, too, Melina. Now sleep, little one."

He tried to lull himself to sleep, assuring himself that things would get better, as he often had to. After all, they couldn't get worse. All he had in the whole world were his Poppa and baby sister.

He frowned down at the toddler, trying to make out her features in the dark. He still couldn't see why Poppa blamed her when their mother died.

Right from the start, the bawling, red faced baby had been rejected. His Poppa wouldn't even hold her, and his mother wasn't there to do it anymore, so the midwife had wrapped the infant in a blanket, and plopped her into his arms.

It had been fun, for a few minutes, because he'd never held a baby before, but it wasn't much of a distraction, because it was just more crying.

Then he'd discovered that talking to the baby quieted her down, a little bit. After a few minutes, she'd opened her eyes, and looked up at him. As the helpless, unwanted little bundle in his arms squinted at him, as if asking who he was, he promised to protect her for the very first time.

The door banged open in the wind, jarring him back to the present. Most of the time, Poppa ignored her. But when he got filled with the drink, there was no telling how he'd react. Most times, he'd just come home and sleep it off.

But when Melina heard him, and wanted to make him 'fweel bettew'… well, this wasn't the first time he'd been caught in the crossfire, and he doubted it would be his last.

Little did he dream that his father would be unable to afford any more drink before dropping them off with two spinsters, or that a magic bean would soon leave him with only one thing left in the whole world.

The one he had to protect.


	2. Harmful Words

"Hurry little one!"

Melina was already pushing herself to the limits, but at her brother's command, she sprinted faster, trying to keep up.

She wasn't worried about being left behind, because he always made certain that he wasn't too far ahead.

His pace began to slow, and finally stopped completely. She raced up to him, and leaned up against a cart, panting.

Their grins faded as as a loud old woman selling cloth scoffed. "I wonder what they're running from?"

The peddler in the booth across from her scrunched up her face in disgust. "Any one things as like as the other. He's shaping up real fine to be the village coward. As if we needed another one of those."

She gaped at the gossiping women, wondering how they could stand there and say such horrible things.

Rumple's hand closed over her shoulder, and nudged her gently on her way. She looked up him, and saw with dismay that his face was clouded in shame. She let him lead her a few steps, then ducked under his hand, quick as a flash, and raced over to the peddlers. "My brother is no coward! He's not afraid of anything!"

The blinked down at her in surprise, but instead of changing because of the truth she had just proclaimed to them, they both began to cackle loudly. "Poor little thing. Doesn't have the sense she was born with."

Rumple's voice spoke quietly from behind her. "There's no need ta insult the girl."

The cloth peddler flashed a smile to her friend. "What's the matter, lad? Afraid I'll ask ya to fight me?"

Again, his hand closed over her shoulder, and this time, she let him lead her away, eyes stinging with tears. She looked up at him, shaking her head. "Why do they do that?"

He gave her a kind smile. "There aren't many people in the market yet, and they just want ta amuse themselves. Don't listen to them."

It was impossible not to. Especially since all the street peddles were turning to jeer at them as they walked past, haste forgotten now that they'd made it to town.

She clenched her fists, bristling with anger. They were the ones without sense. Rumple was better than the lot of 'em. He didn't like to fight. Why was that so horrible? They hadn't liked Poppa either, before he'd sold them for his freedom four years ago. Her heart clenched up at the memory. Rumple had been so upset, but it had been such a relief. All she could remember what that the huge, scary man had smelled badly, and wanted to hit her, often settling for beating on her brother instead when he rushed to her rescue. Didn't they understand? And she could not, for the life of her, figure out why they called her father a coward. He'd loved to fight. All that yelling, and hitting and throwing… how could they accuse Rumple of that?

Suddenly he flashed a grin down at her. "We did it!"

She looked where he was pointing, and let him coax a little smile out of her. The sweets peddler was just setting up his little cart, and they'd beaten the hoards of children.

The candy looked, and smelled so delicious in a place where nearly everything else smelled like dirt.

"Pick one. Any of them."

She glanced at him, uncertain. "For pretend?"

He laughed, and ran his fingers through her hair, but his eyes winced at her question. "Not today. We've got a little extra today."

She looked back at the cart with renewed interest. They'd actually get to taste one of the colorful little things in the jar.

"Go on. You've got first pick."

The man had stopped watching them so warily when Rumple mentioned the few precious coins they had. She felt guilty to be spending any of them on something that she could only eat once, but the treats were too tempting, and if Rumple said it was okay, then it must be.

She looked the candy over carefully, and finally pointed to a white stick that had colors swirled around it. The man waited for Rumple to hand over the small coin, and then gave her the treat.

She smiled, waiting for her brother to pick, but he turned, and started walking towards the mill.

"Rumple?"

He turned around, a worried frown in place. "Did you change your mind?"

She shook her head. "What about yours?"

He smiled in relief, and shook his head. "Don't you worry over that. I'll get some latter."

She looked down at the candy in her hand. It had lost it's magical charm the second she realized that Rumple would only get a pretend piece.

He stooped down. "It's alright. You've earned that, working so hard."

"But…" the solution was so simple! Her joy came back as she snapped the stick in two, so glad that she hadn't chosen one of the thicker, round candies.

"That's for _you_."

She held it out. "Please Rumple? It would be like eating a whole coin!"

He studied her face, then took the candy. "Taste it."

She obeyed, eyes widening as it touched her tongue.

He laughed, pressing his half back into her palm. "You see? You're going to want to…"

She pushed it into his mouth giggling at the look on his face.

He took it to keep it from falling, and gave it another lick. "Well, that certainly tastes better than a pretend piece, doesn't it?"

She nodded happily as they walked along, the cruel peddlers forgotten for a time.


	3. The Scream

A shrill scream sent him bolting from his work, out towards the sound. Melina was struggling frantically to get away from where large, foul smelling man had her pressed up against a tree.

"Let her go!"

"Mind your business." He faltered a step back as the man turned to look him over, clearly not seeing him as any sort of a threat.

He was right.

The burley creature in front of him could snap him in two. But he couldn't ignore the terrified, pleading eyes. "Please, sir. She's just a child. Barely ten years old." It was a lie. The girl was fast approaching fourteen, but some considered that to be marrying age, and he couldn't let t _hat_ happen.

He let go of Melina, and started towards him, backing him up to their little hut. "I know you. You're the village coward. Rumpelstiltskin."

He watched Melina run behind the building, to safety. "That's my name."

The man reached out and grabbed his collar. "And?"

"A-and that's what they call me."

He leaned in close, sneering at him. "And _why_ do they call you that?"

He closed his eyes, certain that death was eminent. "Be-because, I- I'm… a coward."

"Get off a him, you brute!" They turned to find the girl in question standing there with a pitchfork. Eyes blazing.

The man growled, and took a step towards her, but she lunged at him, slicing out with the pitchfork like only a farmgirl could do. She didn't even come close; she didn't need to.

The man jumped back from both of them, sizing the girl up. He must've seen something in her eyes that hadn't been in his own, because he scoffed. "Eh, the both of you aren't worth it anyway."

"Then ye'll be on yer way." Melina ran at him, and he turned and fled into the forest. She came back, laughing, without a hint of fear on her face. She was young yet. Maybe she hadn't realized just how much danger she'd been in. "Well he'll steer clear of this glade in the future!" Her eyes sparkled as she set down her makeshift weapon.

"I'm sorry."

She blinked at him in confusion. "For what?"

He stepped away from the building he'd been cowered into. "You shouldn't have had to run him off. I should have taken care of it."

Worry passed over her features, but she quickly shook it off. "You would have. I just decided to help, is all. You know, in case he came back when you weren't there to protect me." She said it with such confidence. Like there had been no chance of being dragged off so long as he was there. He'd believed that once, too, but lately…

She turned to go back to her chores, but not before smiling over her shoulder. "Besides. We're a team, you and I. We need to help each other when we can."

That cheerful little twinkle in her eyes stirred something to life in his chest that had been fading, reminding him of his promise. Yes, if the man hadn't let go, he would have done _something_. She was right to trust him. He may be a coward, but he'd do anything to keep that little girl safe.

She skipped among the sheep, and laughed when the mean old ram tried to knock her away from the flock. That was the problem, he decided. It was why it was getting harder and harder. She wasn't a scared little girl anymore. She didn't really need his protection.


	4. Milah

She sat in the corner of the hut, working, and trying not to pout while her brother spun in the corner, humming. He was happy. That was what important. But no matter how many times she reminded herself that, she just couldn't shake her intense dislike for the woman he'd met.

He stopped spinning, and glanced out the window into the rain. "Isn't it a lovely day out?"

She nodded, supposing that the rain could be beautiful. It wasn't, though. It was gray, and murky, with no sun shining through it to make it pretty. And the window he was looking out was nearly covered in dislodged straw from the roof.

It didn't deter him from sighing happily, and humming again as he started the wheel back up. But there was something under that blissful joy. An underlying sadness in his eyes, that shouldn't have been there, and it tore at her heart.

She bit her lip. What did she know of true love? Perhaps he really had found it, and she was just jealous. How selfish of her, if that were truly the case. He'd done everything for her in the twenty one years she'd had him to herself. She should be overjoyed that he had found love, and share in his happiness. And perhaps she could have, if it were a _nyone_ other than Milah that he'd decided to fall in love with.

She had to stop herself from snorting at the notion. Milah had done the deciding. She worried that her brother was so happy that a beautiful woman had chosen to fall in love with the village 'coward' that he was forcing himself to love her back.

Love. She might not know what this 'true love' was, but she knew love didn't look like that. _She_ loved her older brother. She cared about his wants, his feelings. She _understood_ him. Watching Milah… she just couldn't shake the feeling that the woman didn't care about any of those things. She looked at Rumple like a farmer looked at a piece of new land. Like something that had _potential._

She bristled, knitting faster. She was just like all the others. They couldn't see how perfect her brother already was. All they could see was how skilled he was at avoiding fights, and so they called him a coward. Their words had built up, until they had an almost magical effect on Rumple; he was beginning to believe them.

A floorboard creaked, and hands settled over her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Her thoughts would hurt him, but wasn't it better to be hurt now, rather than later? And perhaps she was wrong, and he could laugh at her silliness, and explain why. Then she could be happy for him, too. "I don't think that Milah really…" She stared into his eyes, unable to say the words. "I don't think she really liked me all that much."

He laughed at her silliness. "Is that all? Who wouldn't like you? You're imagining it, maybe. But don't you worry. You will _always_ have a home with me. Marrying Milah isn't going to change that. Our family is just… well, it's getting bigger. That's all." He tucked her hair back away from her face. "Won't it be nice to have some help with your chores?"

"I don't want you to marry someone just so I won't have to do as many dishes."

He laughed. "Of course not! She loves me. Can you believe it?"

She couldn't. But not for the reason he thought. "Of course. You're a very easy man to love." Her own words reassured her a bit. Perhaps she just hadn't given Milah enough time. Certainly when she saw the _real_ Rumple, she would see that she didn't need to fix him at all. Perhaps Rumple would never need to know that she would have tried.

He poked her in the side, playfully. "Something's still bothering you."

She sighed. There was a price to pay for having someone who knew you as well as her brother did. "It's just… I don't know how happy she'll be, here."

"Do you want to leave?"

She shook her head, looking up at him in shock. "No! Of course not!"

He sighed. "It's alright. Milah told me about what you said to her. Don't be mad."

She usually couldn't stomach being in the same room with Milah long enough to say _anything_ to her. "Mad about what?"

"Well she told me that you wanted to leave this little hovel. I don't blame you. You see, I'd be happy to have you stay forever, and you're always welcome back, but Milah's right. A girl your age probably wants some space. A home of your own."

"Rumple, I _never_ …"

"Shhh, now. Don't get all upset. I just wanted to let you know that, whatever you're planning, it's alright with me." He kissed the top of her head, then went back to his wheel.

Milah was trying to get rid of her? But why? She shook it off. It didn't matter, because it wasn't going to happen. If one of them was sent packing, it certainly wasn't going to be her.


	5. Bae

He sat there, holding the little bundle, the tiny hand still trying to grab his nose.

"Rumple, are you okay?"

He looked up to find Molina standing there, looking as if she might cry. He couldn't bear to risk seeing the disappointment on her face, so he didn't let his gaze linger. Instead, he looked back down at his son. "I'm just a bit stiff from walking, is all. I'll be fine."

"I didn't mean your leg." He glanced back up at the sniffle, and saw the tear run down her cheek. "I heard everything."

He dropped his head, trying to focus on the baby through the tears. The child would not remember being party to these conversations. The rumors would die away, and he alone would not despise his Poppa as the coward he was.

She walked over to him. "I'm _so_ glad you came back." Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she kissed his cheek. "I'd rather have you here, alive, than risk losing you to a battlefield."

His vision blurred as he looked up at her smile. "I'll make this up to you, somehow."

She shook her head. "You don't need to make up anything to anyone. The past is behind us. Leave it there."

— Years Later _

He limped into tiny little hovel that Milah hadn't been able to stand, pain just as fresh as the day he'd abandoned her to the pirate, telling himself that she'd gone willingly. Lying to himself, and the boy, to lessen his guilt.

The days where he'd been anything but a broken coward were just a memory now.

A pot clanged, and he spun, gripping the staff that would do him little good against a thief desperate enough to rob this grungy hut.

"Bae's fetching some water. He's still a darling boy, Rumple."

"Molina?" It had to be some trick. He hadn't seen his little sister since she'd left home. Milah had later snapped at him that she'd sent the girl away, in the hopes that he'd man up, and stop hanging from her apron strings.

She wiped her hands, and walked over to hug him, tightly.

"What are you doing here?"

"It took a while for news of what happened to get to me. I'm so sorry."

He winced. "Which part?"

She shrugged. "Everything with that witc… Milah. I should have been here, helping."

"Where have you been?"

The door swung open, and Bae raced in, carting a bucket of water. "Poppa, look who came!"

He smiled, taking his seat at the table. "Look indeed. What do you think of your Aunt Melina, Baelfire?"

I like her. Can she stay, Poppa?"

—_

Melina floated back into his life as seamlessly as she mended cloth. Bae loved his Auntie, and he'd forgotten what it was like to have someone look at him without judgment.

He'd told her everything that had happened since she left, and she'd merely put her hand over his, and told him not to dwell on the past, but the future.

She seemed determined to help him do so, because she refused to breathe a word about where she'd been.

One thing he knew; her heart hadn't been broken. It was alive and well, instead of just mending, like his.

The thing that he found the strangest, was that she didn't look a day older than when she'd left, except for in her eyes.

He wanted to press for answers, but he was afraid of what she might say, so he kept quiet.

Hearing laughter from outside, he limped to the window, and peered out. Molina was telling the boy a story, a good one from the looks on their faces. Suddenly, Bae stopped, and frowned. "But, Poppa can't run."

She hesitated. "This was before he was hurt."

"How was he hurt?"

She turned back to the wool she was tending. "That's a question for another time."

Bae sighed. " _What_ other time?"

"Whenever your Poppa's good and ready."

"Alright, Auntie."

She smiled down at him. "There's a good lad."

It warmed his heart to see the lad getting some much needed attention. Between the two of them, they actually had a chance to get some work done, while keeping him busy.

A while later, the door opened, and she brought in the basket of treated wool.

"I was going to tell the boy. I just… I don't want him to be ashamed of his Poppa yet."

She glanced at the door to make sure it had shut behind her, then shook her head. "He doesn't have a Poppa to be ashamed _of_. There are worse crimes than a moment of weakness, Rumple, and your heart was in the right place."

His face pinched as her pulled her close for a hug, realizing that his heart had needed to hear those words. The world could think whatever they needed to. At least his son and sister were glad that he was alive.

_—

She was in and out for the next few months. Sometimes disappearing for days without explanation. She never seemed upset when she came back, so he let it go.

Everything was fine, until Bae came running to get him early one morning. "Poppa, Poppa! The soldiers are back, looking for more men."

He quickly quieted the boy. "It's alright, Bae."

But as they rounded corner, he sensed that everything was _not_ alright.

The man on the horse regarded Molina with a cruel smile. "Is there no man in your household that can fight?"

"My brother has been to your war already."

The cruel eyes shot to him, and then rested on the boy. "How old is _he_?"

He hadn't seen such panic in her eyes since she was a child. "Far too young."

"We need men. He'll just have to grow up a little early."

His heart stopped as stumbled in front of his son.

"No! I'll go." What was she thinking?!

The man cackled at that. "Well, how about it,Spindleshanks? Will you let this woman ride into battle in you place?"

He couldn't there had to be a way out. But how could he stop it? He had nothing! "Please, sir, don't take her. I would fight. It's only… my leg."

"Your cowardice, you mean." The whole lot of them broke into laughter as he hung his head in shame.

He winced as Melina's sharp voice cut them off. "His name is Rumpelstiltskin, and he is no coward! He's a far better man than you. But that goes without saying, for one who gives orders, and drags women and children into battle."

She turned to face him, eyes darting to Bae pointedly. "It's alright. You've done your part. Thank you."

The words tore at his heart, making him want to pull her behind him with Bae. "Please! Isn't there anything I can do?"

"Certainly. Teach that boy of yours to be what you couldn't. We'll be back for him soon enough."

He pulled Melina up onto the horse behind him, and galloped off, his men trailing behind him. She looked back for as long as they could see her.

And then she was gone, out to the battle fields, and so, so far out of the reach of his protection.

"Poppa?"

He looked down at his son, vowing then and there that he would not lose him, too. The soldiers were starting to take people out of their own homes instead of just recruiting the men. They'd be back for Bae, and he had to stop them.

No matter what the cost.


	6. Field of Battle

**A/N: Just a quick warning, this is a T rated chapter. The ending's not horribly graphic, but it could be considered disturbing. Just skip the whole last line break if you don't want to read the worst part. You've been warned!**

* * *

They put a sword in her hand, and told her to find s spot to sleep. People laughed, mocking Rumple behind her back, all of them writing her off for dead.

She'd show them. Yes, she'd probably give them more to snicker about while doing it, but if she could just stop their laughing, it would be something.

She sighed, knowing better than to chase sleep.

For over a year, she'd worked in the camps. Cooking, cleaning, and bandaging far more wounds than she'd ever have imagined.

Her usefulness had kept her from the actual fighting, but no longer. Now they were sending her to the front, and what little skills she'd learned in Neverland… she shuddered at the thought, and shoved the memories away, determined that if tonight was to be her last on earth, she would not waste it thinking of that horrid place, or the monster that ruled it.

Children were being called to the front now. Younger and younger. All the while her nephew growing older. Each day she feared to see him dragged into camp. Each night, she feared she'd missed him as she tended to the wounds.

Dear, sweet, Bae. At first, she'd been afraid that she wouldn't be able to love him, because of the way he'd so clearly stolen Rumple's heart. Bae was his little one now, the person he cherished most in the world. But that was how it should be, and Bae was so dear, she hadn't been able to help but love him. If dying on the battlefield tomorrow did nothing more than grant him this extra year of life, so be it.

Morning came before sleep could claim her, but that just meant that she was already up when the men were roused.

Men. Most of them either too old, or too young. She had seen the results of enough battles to know what was going on. Their group was being sent in to distract the enemy while stronger, more useful soldiers finished off a particularly mean ogre general. Rumple was right about his new motto. These people didn't want them to fight; they wanted them to die.

Again, Neverland came to mind, as it had all night long. Because she'd grown excellent at hiding there. She could slip away, and no one would be the wiser. No one was likely to notice her before it could be assumed that she'd fallen in battle, exactly as expected of her.

But what about the others? What if all the soldiers thought like that? What if they all left. Then who would fight? The war would be lost, and all the people in her little village, and all the little villages, would suffer.

She picked up her sword. No, she might not be able to do much, but perhaps she could do a tiny bit of good.

—

* * *

Grinder. That was the name of the ogre they were trying to eliminate. She learned it as she raced into her first real battle. She tried to imagine that she was merely holding a needle, and guiding it through cloth. Tried to pretend that the battlefield was nothing more than a large tapestry.

But though she'd seen the wounds from the battle, she'd never watched them being dealt. Nor had she ever the savagery of the battlefield, the mutilated bodies that were left behind.

"Grinder!" Now people were calling out his name in terror. He'd come, to the distraction. The real soldiers were in the wrong place. If there was to be any victory this day, it was in the hands of the weak, and untrained.

They were scattering, and that could not happen. "Stand together! We cannot let them win! We must hold them until help arrives!"

Few paid her much attention once they saw she was just a peasant girl with a loud voice, but an all important few began to fight harder. She had no kingdom, or land to fight for. No loyalties to rich men. Nothing, except what she held most dear. "For family!"

That got more of a response. It appeared that she wasn't the only one out here who had a family to protect. To get back to.

Spying a young farm boy pinned under an ogre's hand, she raced forward, stabbing the creature until it released his prey, and turned on her. The boy struggled to his feet, and together, the toppled the beast. Breathing heavily, she turned a triumphant smile to the lad.

He tore his gaze from their fallen foe, to her. "I…"

She noticed the clumsy was he was holding his weapon, and the envious look he cast at her sword. "Can you use this?"

He blinked in surprise. "My father taught me… but…"

She smiled, and held it out. "It would be more use to you. I'd rather use your pitchfork, if you'll trade with me."

In a flash, the weapons were exchanged. "Thank you, Miss!"

She found a laugh in the midst of the battlefield. "Thank you, sir! Come now! Let's drive the rest of them back!"

—

* * *

 **Rated T**

* * *

Pain seared through her whole body as she opened her eyes.

Night had fallen, but she had fallen first, right under a foul smelling ogre, the lifeless weight still pinning her to the ground that was thankfully soft enough that she hadn't been crushed.

The air was deadly quiet as she tried to struggle out from under the body. For a moment, she feared that she was the only one left alive on the entire battlefield.

Then the eye of an ogre blinked open. Her heart froze as she realized that it was none other than the battle leader they'd come her to slay.

With an enraged growl, he tried to stand, but his wounds were extensive. Before she could feel relief, he reached out an arm, and began to drag himself towards her.

The sound of his grunts as he dragged his body slowly across the ground were all that broke the quiet. She dared not scream, lest other ogres be in the same state.

When she'd opened her eyes, she'd thought that perhaps, she'd cheated death, but here it came, crawling towards her, a few inches at a time.

She struggled harder to get free, even though it meant pulling herself _towards_ the creature so consumed with hate, he was causing himself immense pain to ensure that he dragged her to death with him.

She managed to pull her other arm free, and tried to pull her body out from under the creature that lay atop her, but it was too heavy, and she was pressed too far into the ground.

Or not far enough, the way the ogre was looking at her. A gleam lit his eyes as he got closer, and sheer panic consumed her. Never, in her whole life had she been so terrified.

As she clawed the ground, trying in vain to wriggle out, she caught sight of a discarded sword lying just out of reach. Her only chance at defense, pathetic as it may be, lay in reaching that sword.

She strained, and pushed, trying to just touch the very end of the hilt, but the ogre was making far more progress. He was using both arms now, possibly not as wounded as she had first thought.

No. If one of them were going to walk away from this field, it would _not_ be him. And this time, Milah wasn't around to betray her to her father. She wrenched her focus from her anger. Being mad at them for what they'd done to her wouldn't be enough to give her the strength she needed, and the ogre was almost upon her.

She would live, not to spite the people who despised her, but to return to the ones that loved her, just as Rumple had. If he'd found the strength to shatter his own leg, then surely she could do this small thing.

She focused hard on the sword, ignoring the laugh of the ogre, even though she could feel it in his hot breath. She only needed… to… reach… a little…

Farther! She felt the cold metal against her fingertip, and dragged it towards her. She barley had time to get a grip on the hilt before slicing it outward.

A scream tore from her as his lunge was cut short. His arms gave out, and her crashed to the ground the rest of the way, mouth falling open, caught against the body of the ogre that pinned her, it's bottom row of teeth driving into the ground.

She lay trembling, waiting for the mouth to snap shut, defenseless once again for the sword had caught when she lashed out. She could see drops of blood trickling beneath the jaw, and she could only hope that she'd lodged the sword in the monster's evil throat.

She could only hope it was truly dead this time, and that Grinder would not be able to find the strength to snap his jaws shut one last time.

She'd finished off the foe the army had wanted gone so badly. She had no strength left. Broken, lying half under the body of one foe, and half inside the mouth of another, she began to sob, trying to muffle her cries so that no more enemies would hear.


	7. The Dark One

Ever since that night, she'd seen herself as two different people. The person she was before, and the one she'd become. For a long while, she'd worried that a part of her _had_ died on the battlefield. She preferred to think of it as if that girl had just learned what _real_ fear was. She'd thought she'd known it before than, but she wasn't so foolish, now. Rumple had always been there to keep the fear away. Not having him around had been hard. But it was easier ever since that night, because the little things didn't bother her anymore.

In the end, it had been a good thing that the ogre had made it so close. She probably would have died there if the soldiers hadn't come back to the battlefield, seeking to know Grinder's fate. They certainly wouldn't have come back for any of the rest of them.

But come they had, and they'd pulled her from her rancid prison, each of the men respecting her desire to just leave it in the past.

They'd brought her back to the camp, where, to her horror, she discovered that she was, indeed, the only survivor.

One of the men tried to give her the sword that she'd worked so hard to get, but she neither wanted nor needed a reminder of that awful night. Instead, she'd gone back to the battlefield, searching for the sword she'd shared with her young friend.

His lifeless hand still clutched it, and she burst into less selfish tears. She'd thought all her tears had been used up that night, but as she cradled the young man who's name she would now never know, they flowed even more freely.

She'd told him how sorry she was, and begged the other soldiers to help her bury him. In the end, she'd dug the grave alone.

Those memories she allowed herself, because the boy with no name didn't deserve to be forgotten. She still wore the sword at her hip, and she now knew how to use it.

Perhaps battle should have hardened her. Instead, she had more stories, and each one hurt just as much as the last.

The war raged on, endless, all consuming. Loss, so much loss. Even the victories came riddled with loss.

And then, one day, in the heat of battle, a green mist sprang from the field, choking the life out of every ogre, and leaving the small army standing.

The cheer died in everyone's throats as they became to scream with renewed horror. "The Dark One!"

Such evil was enough to strike fear into even her heart. She turned to run with the others, but the cloaked figure appeared in front of her, grinning.

His eyes were so different, she almost didn't notice that his skin had changed as well. She barely recognized him. "Rumple?"

He gave a strange little laugh, then looked her over, circling her. "Are you injured?"

She noticed that his limp was gone, and he'd traded in his peasants clothes for ones that fit his new personality better. She swallowed, wondering why she'd ever considered that _she_ had changed into a different person.

His grin faded as he watched her. "Melina?" There was genuine concern in the dark eyes. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "No. It's just… one second we're fighting, and then… you're protecting me again."

His smile wasn't nearly as impish, and she gave a sigh of relief. Whatever he'd done, perhaps it had only changed his appearance. After all, using magic to stop the battle wasn't a bad thing. He'd saved lives. Yes, it was disconcerting how quickly he'd snuffed out the ogre army, but her brother was a gentle man. Too kindhearted to kill even a man who'd tried to withhold a magical cure from Bae."

She stepped forward to hug him, and he held her like he always had, stroking her hair. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop them from taking you, too. But it's over now. No one will ever hurt you again."

"Bae?"

She could hear the smile in his voice. "He's safe. And now, I need to go."

She looked at him in confusion as he pulled her along. "Go where?"

His strange new voice was back, and he talked with his hands more now. "Why, to the other fields of battle, of course! I'm going to end this war, once and for all!"

And just like that, the war was over.

Rumple brought her home, where his worried son seemed to be trying to get used to his Poppa's appearance.

It didn't take long to see why.

Her brother had changed. He now had the means to get his way with anything, and he seemed to take a certain glee in making that happen.

Her trips around town to help the poor grew more and more frequent, but there was something else driving her out of their quiet little home.

"What are you reading that for?"

She smiled carefully, aware of his accusing tone. She decided to be honest. "I'm looking for a cure."

"A cure for what? You know you can just come to me. All magic does come with a price, yes, but…"

"A cure for you. And I'm not interested in a magical one."

"What do I need a cure for? I'm better than ever, Deary!" He shrugged at the look she gave him. "Sorry. Force of habit. And what's this you have against magic?"

It had stolen her brother, and now it was eating away at him. Claiming him as it's own. "I just want things to go back to the way they were."

He scowled at her, slatting the contents of the table onto the floor. "The way there were! You'd have us back to bowing and scraping? To having nothing of value? To not being able to protect the ones I love?"

There. That had been Rumple. "You don't need magic to do that. And if I had to make the choice, I'd rather have _you_ than some, magical being to stand watch over me."

"Well take a good look, because this _is_ me. That groveling fool isn't ever coming back."

She stood up, slamming the book shut. "You're in there, somewhere, closer to the surface than you pretend, and I will _never_ stop trying to free you."

He wrinkled his face, looking genuinely perplexed. "Free me? Free me from what exactly? This _is_ freedom. I can do whatever I want. Get you anything you want. Make a life for us that I never could have before!"

"Any life except the best one. The one we had before. Don't you see, Rumple? As long as you're under this curse, you'll _never_ be free."

He leaned in close. "You're not trapped, if you _choose_ to be where you are, Deary."

She stared at him calmly, then picked up her book, and headed for the door. "Fine then."

"Where are you going?"

She looked back over her shoulder trying desperately to get a glimpse of the brother she loved more than anything. "To give you a choice."


	8. Anything You Want

She grew closer with Bae over the next few months as Rumple pranced about, reveling in his newfound powers. In many ways, it had loosed in the him the child he'd never been allowed to be. And, she was also forced to admit that they had also unleashed the bully he'd never been _able_ to be.

She'd never realized before how deeply each quiet answer to insult had cut him, building up over the years. Now that he had the means to lash back out…

And then there was his newfound habit of talking to an unseen entity, arguing with it. Frequently she'd wake up at night to find him in the middle of the hut, squirming like something repulsed him. "I don't want to do _that._ " - "Well, yes… but it's a little extreme, don't ya think?"

Never, did such conversations bode well for whoever made a mistake in front of him next.

She found Bae watching him one day, and sat down beside the boy. "I know it's hard, but… no matter what he does, he's still in there."

Bae sniffled. "I just want my Poppa back!"

And there was the tragedy. Each time he tried to make amends for something that he'd done to upset them, he'd promise them whatever they wanted. But he couldn't give them the one thing they both wanted more than anything; him, back, unchanged.

"I wish he would have just let me fight." Bae looked up at her. "It would have been better to die in the war than to see him like this."

For a second, she was lying back on that battlefield. She shook away the image with a sharp gasp that drew the boy's gaze away from his Poppa. "You're Poppa would have done anything to stop that from happening, Bae. The battlefield's no place for children. No place for anyone, really. But soldiers… they're supposed to be adults, fighting to protect children. You'll understand it better when you're older."

And she did understand it better than the boy. She understood, at least, how it had happened. How Rumple had been willing to risk everything for his son. But what she could not understand was the hold the darkness now had on him. Glimpses of her brother were fast becoming few and far between, and she saw an even cleared dividing point in his life than her own. Before the dagger, and after.

A thirst for power came over her brother. He wasn't satisfied any longer with what he had. He wanted more.

As she would stroll through the town, she would look sadly at the little cart with the candy peddler, remembering how much harder it was to just pretend to eat the candy after they'd tasted the real thing. Perhaps it was the same way with everything in life. If it wasn't something you could keep, perhaps it was better not to taste it at all.

Which made Rumple's new lifestyle all that more dangerous, because surely, he knew that he couldn't _keep_ the magic powers that were corrupting his heart.

Perhaps he didn't for he'd begun to look at her like an enemy whenever she mentioned the cure. He was just hindering her efforts. If she was going to help him, she needed to go it alone.

It was time to leave the little village, for someplace other than Neverland, or the battlefield.

Despite the graveness of her quest, the thought brought some excitement, wondering where her quest would lead her.

She took her leave, promising brother and nephew that she would return, and soon. Rumple, caught up in some new quest for power, barely noticed. Bae bid her the best of luck, and pleaded with her to hurry.

Had she known the consequences of leaving during that time, she never would never have left.

—- Rumpelstiltskin's POV _

Gone.

And it was _her_ fault. Always trying to convince Bae that he needed some sort of cure.

It didn't take him long to find her; she hadn't made it far. But he certainly didn't seek her out immediately. Part of him was too angry with her. Part of him wanted to see if something so significant would force her to come home. But no, in the end, he had to go and get her. He found her in a little tavern, asking directions.

"I've got a cure for you, Deary."

She gave a little gasp as she spun around, but she was, perhaps, the only person who's fear faded when she saw that it was _him_. "Rumple… what's wrong?"

So she could tell something was wrong, could she? "Oh, nothing much. _You_ just betrayed me. Stabbed me in the back. That's all."

She looked dismayed. "What are you talking about?"

"You filled his head with lies! _Dreams_ that things would somehow be better if they were like _you_ wanted. Milah was right about you. You _liked_ me weak. Controllable."

He kept taking steps closer to her, but she stood her ground. "Rumple, you're not making any sense!"

"Bae's gone!" He snapped the words in her face, and finally, she faltered a step backwards.

"What do you mean, _gone_?! What happened?"

"He went to a land without magic. Took a portal with a magic bean, because _you_ convinced him I'd be better off weak, the way I was."

Dismay took over her features, and she shook her head in disbelief. "Oh, Rumple… what have you done?"

Her words snapped something inside him. He was barely able to restrain himself from smacking her across the face, or the room, for that matter. " _I've_ done nothing! This was all you!"

She calmly gathered her things. "We'll find him."

"Oh I've not doubt of _that._ "

He whisked her back to the dark castle, and explained his troubles to her. She might have been responsible for this whole mess, but she loved Baelfire, and he knew she'd realize that finding him was more important than her foolish quest.


	9. The Deal

She got just as caught up in the search for Bae as Rumple did, but working so closely with him only made her more aware of how much he had changed.

She grew to despise words like deal, or power, or magic, and she recoiled in horror as she learned of each terrible new deed. But despite it all, she kept her hope alive, because she knew that the man inside the monster was well worth saving.

In time, he forgave her for her part in Bae's attempt to free him from his curse, just as she'd forgiven him in that awful moment when she realized that he'd clung to his dagger, instead of his little boy.

There were other moments, when it was nearly impossible to see her brother at all. He'd grown suspicious of everyone, and everything.

— Rumple's POV—

She was hiding something. He was certain of it. She _pretended_ to help him, but he caught her studying old texts about past dark ones. And then there was another matter, entirely.

He found her in the dining room, and pinned her up against the wall. When she just rolled her eyes at him, he made a mental note that it was harder to intimidate people when you've never given them a reason to believe that you'd hurt them, personally.

"Did you want something?"

He glared at her. "What aren't you telling me?"

She actually paused to consider that. "About?"

He made a circling gesture to her face. "This, for one thing. Did you think I wouldn't notice that you stopped aging the day you left home?"

She shrugged. "I just figured it was something I ate in…" her eyes widened. So t _hat_ was it.

"In where?"

She squirmed under his gaze, then her shoulders sagged. "In Neverland."

"What?" That didn't make any sense… she had been a child when they'd gone to Neverland… unless… "Explain!"

"I don't know how, but Milah found a way to contact… _him._ I don't even know if she realized who he was, just that… he was well known for luring children away from their homes."

"You weren't a child. Not really."

She shrugged. "Anyway, he brought me back to Neverland."

He looked at the wall, scowling. "With his magical flute."

Her nose wrinkled in confusion. "You mean the one that doesn't play music?"

He let go of her shoulders. "You didn't hear it?"

She shook her head.

"You _saw_ him playing the pipe?"

She nodded. "Often. But I never heard any music."

But why? She'd been abandoned, too. Or had she? The girl had certainly never cried any tears about her wayward Poppa. Rather, she'd slept more soundly, snuggled safely by his side at night.

Her stared into her too-young face and remember why he'd started questioning her to begin with. "What did you eat?" Something that could slow the hands of time on a face would be priceless… a very useful bargaining tool, indeed.

"I don't know. I was just trying to survive and avoid, _him_ , and his lost boys."

Try as he might, he couldn't get anymore information out of her. Apparently, there was a ring of truth to the stories of the fountain of youth. But there wasn't enough information to go on to risk a venture to Neverland.

"Rumple… how did you know about the pipe?"

He tipped his head to the side. "We… had a bit of a run in. Bae… was drawn to the music."

"What music?"

He turned to study her, wondering again why she hadn't heard the music's haunting tune. "Never mind."

—_—

"What do you say, Rumpelstiltskin? Do we have a deal?"

"I'll get you what you want. Your conditions don't seem… reasonable."

The man he was bartering with, one Dows, by name, leaned back in his chair. "It's incentive. For the price your asking, I need to be sure this will be done in a timely fashion, or the girl comes with me. It's not like I'm asking to marry her. So my question to you, is this… how badly do you want to find your son?"

The dark one looked across the room at the piece of merchandise in question. Normally, he'd never consider a gamble like this, but the odds were remarkably in his favor, and she never need know...

"Sign here."

And with that signature, Molina's freedom hung in the balance.

It would be alright, though. He needed this deal. He'd come out on top, like always.

As the door slammed shut, she looked up, and he wondered if it was the twinge of guilt in his heart that made her eyes seem so, trusting, at this particular moment.

It didn't matter. He wasn't going to lose, so it was inconsequential. She was right to trust him.

She came over, but didn't ask what the man had wanted badly enough to dare a visit to the dark castle. She rarely wanted anything to do with his deals, unless she found away to make his life miserable with pleas that they weren't _fair_. He forced nothing on anyone.

Her eyes studied him, as if she sensed something was wrong, then she walked away, as ageless as he was, thanks to some unknown plant in their father's playworld.

So it hadn't been _fair_ to include her in the deal. But it was for Bae. She'd have accepted the risk herself, and it would be far less of a gamble than rushing off to war like last time.

But no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that all would be well, that he'd obtain said object in time and be one step closer to finding Bae, something inside him kept whispering that the deal had been struck with magic.

And he knew better than anyone, that all magic, comes with a price…


	10. Interference

**Many Years Later-**

A much more hardened Rumpelstiltskin stared out over the sweltering sands of Agrabah. "So let me get this straight… you want revenge on the princess for sicking her tiger on you."

Prince Achmed adjusted his turban. "That's correct. Don't fret about payment. My kingdom is very wealthy, and will be indebted to you for you assistance in restoring my royal honor."

"What sort of revenge did you have in mind."

He blinked. "I haven't given it much thought…"

With a swish of his hand, they were looking the princess in the question. She was standing on her balcony, talking with her Sultan father, and some young street rat. For a second, he thought he saw a flash of blue before they moved out of sight.

"What about a little accident? It would be a shame if the ground were to give way beneath her dainty little feet, wouldn't you say?" He gave a little laugh.

Achmed nodded. "Yes, yes, fine. So long as I am avenged."

"This won't have your mark on it."

"I should hope not! I just want revenge! Not to start a war with Agrabah!"

"And in return, you'll answer to me?"

"Whatever you want. Can we get _on_ with this?"

"That depends… doe we have a _deal_?"

The spoiled brat sighed the contract, and he snapped his fingers, making it vanish.

He touched the side of the palace, and a crack began to form. He used his magic to whisk them away to a location better suited to watch the show.

Ah, he _had_ seen blue. The street rat seemed to be talking to some magical being, and holding…

Was that a _lamp_?!

The boy said something to the princess, and she step away. He turned to, what was apparently a genie, and started to say something, just as the crack reached the balcony; the ground giving way beneath the princess.

The street rat raced forward in a panic, and the words flew from his mouth. In a flash, the genie appeared under the princess, lifting her back to safety. There was a joyful embrace, and then a look of horror passed over the boys face. He turned to the genie, who was being sucked back inside the lamp.

It vanished in a flash of sparkles, leaving nothing behind.

The princess hugged the boy, saying something to her father, who spouted something that made them both smile again. As they left the balcony, the boy looked back over his shoulder to the spot he'd last seen the genie.

Stupid sentimental fool. The lamp intrigued him, but there wasn't much chance of finding out where it was now.

Prince Achmed groaned. "Can we get _on_ with this?"

He smiled. "Get on with what, Deary?"

He gestured towards the palace. "She survived!"

"That's not my problem, Deary. You neglected to tell me that there was a genie in the works."

"But, we had a deal!"

"And I never go back on a deal. I crumble the balcony out from under her, and you answer to me. I'd ask if you'd like to try again, but you really don't have anything else I'm interested in."

For the first time, the pompous windbag seemed to realize the gravity of the situation. "Wh-what do you want from me?"

"All in good time, Deary. In the future, perhaps you'll be a little more careful in your deal making."

Another, albeit small, step closer to his plan to reunite with Bae. And to think; Melina might have approved of this one.

The prince deserved what he had coming to him, and the princess had probably deserved the slight scare she'd gotten.

No innocent party had been affected in the slightest.


	11. Part 2: Genie

Almost free.

So much so, that it hurt, even though he'd thought it'd stopped hurting long ago. Still… the tantalizing closeness- watching his friend as he started to say the words- but then Jasmine was falling- and a wish was probably the only thing that could have saved her, what with gravity being so darn fast, and Carpet not being in the immediate vicinity.

Never free.

He sighed heavily, reminding himself that he didn't blame the kid, and sank into a pile of cushions to await the next rub. His eyes drooped shut, as he sighed again, knowing full well that it could be years before a new master found the lamp, and as bleak as his future loomed, he sure hoped Agrabah would be alright. He was going to miss Al, the princess, monkey boy, and rug-man. He wished them nothing but the best.

"What's this?" The curious voice proceeded the rub of fingers against the brass. The lamp lurched as it was picked up, and turned over. The touch wasn't quite enough to release him. He crossed his arms, and waited, feeling as powerless as ever. From experience, he knew that this person was about to do one of three things; try to polish the lamp, inadvertently releasing him, take it home, or to the market to try to get something for it, or drop it to the ground and move on.

As if spurred on by his impatience, the magic in the lamp suddenly forced him out. When the smoke cleared, he found himself staring down at a stunned peasant girl. Huh, it had been a long time since he'd had a female master. He bit back another sigh as her three wishes for more beauty played through his head.

The lamp clattered to the ground, bringing his attention back where it quite literally belonged; to the pretty little wisp of a woman, with large, fawn-like eyes. "Sorry, I must have left my manners in the lamp. Your every wish, is my command." He flashed a grin, waiting for her to grasp what was happening to her, but her already wide eyes just blinked as she took a hesitant step back. Terror quivered her lip.

Frowning, he shrank down to his normal height, hoping he was less imposing that way. "Don't look so glum, kid, you just hit the jackpot! Ever heard of the Genie of the lamp? Well you just summoned him, and you've got three wishes coming to you!"

Two more steps back had her against the side of a rock. He glanced around. They were out in the middle of a desert, near a well. A small town sat in the distance. No palace in sight. His eyes shot back to the girl. "Cat got your tongue?"

She shook her head, gulped, then shook her head again.

He scratched the back of his neck, then held his hands palms out in what he hoped was a unfrightening gesture. "It's alright, honest. I don't think you're getting what's going on here. Anything you want, wish it, bam, it's yours!" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wh-who are you?" Her voice was soft, and touched with an accent that was foreign to the area he was used to, though the scenery looked familiar enough.

He winked. "Genie of the lamp, kid. Which means three wishes for you. Anything you like, except-" He stopped politely, giving her a chance to explain why she was shaking her head.

"N-no- I mean, what's your name?"

He felt his own eyes widen in shock. No one had ever asked him that- ever! " Uh- everyone just calls me Genie- Slave if you prefer..."

For some reason, her eyes welled with tears. "No, I most certainly do not prefer that. Surely you must have a name?"

He thought back, but for as long as he could remember, no name had ever been necessary. " Just- Genie- But don't fret about that! You've just been handed three wishes!"

She took a shaky breath, then stopped leaning against the rock. "Is this really happening?"

He nodded, trying to let her sort things.

She wrung her hands, and took a step forward. Slowly, she reached out a shaky hand, and touched his arm, then drew back. "You're really here."

He winked. "Large as life. Sorry for scaring you... if you'd prefer, I can shrink more."

She shook her head. "That's alright. I'm sorry, I just... wasn't expecting anything like this." She bent to pick the lamp back up, and tried to hand it to him, but he pushed it back at her, trying once more to explain. "Look, I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot. Listen..."

She never gave him a chance to finish. A gruff voice bellowed out, "Melina!"

The fear in her eyes returned, doubled, and she gasped. "I've got to go."

He nodded, and disappeared inside the lamp.

For a long while, there was only silence. No movement, no voices, nothing. Finally unable to take it any longer, he peeked out of the lamp. His jaw dropped in shock; she'd left him behind. Frowning, he settled back into the lamp, wondering if she realized that someone could come along at any moment, and steal away three wishes.


	12. No Wishes?

Genie was reading when the gentile touch returned. He smiled to himself when he realized she was knocking, and decided to take it as close enough. He shot out of the lamp to find her sitting cross-legged in the sand, eyes huge.

He bowed again, careful not too blow himself up too much this time. "Ready for your first wish?"

She closed her eyes as if in pain. "I don't have a single wish you can grant." She sighed wistfully.

It looked like she was going to need some prodding. "Except?"

"I'm lonely. It s nice to have someone to talk to."

He winked. "Same here. Talking's free of charge. But you get three wishes on top of..."

"Could we maybe not talk about wishes?"

His ever present smile faded into a frown as he settled down into the sand across from her. "What did wishes ever do to you, anyway?"

She changed the subject by picking up the plate beside her, and holding it out to him. He blinked at it in confusion, then looked at her.

She stretched her arms, until the plate was almost touching his chest. "It's not much... and I don't know what you like..."

His jaw dropped. "For me?"

She nodded, looking off to the side. "It's probably stupid of me... I mean, you can probably make anything you want... but I didn't know, so I just thought I'd bring it in case. It's fine if you don't want it." She shoved it back towards him. "But you're more than welcome to it."

His smile trembled a little as he took the plate. "Thanks. You, uh... you don't have to feed me. It's not part of the deal."

There was a flash of something behind her eyes at that last word. "We don't have a deal. I found your lamp, and now you're talking to me. I thought you might be hungry. That's all."

"Why are you so set against all this?" He punctuated the question by forking some of the food into his mouth. He could instantly tell that she hadn't just thrown it on a plate, and he was touched beyond words by her concern.

She shrugged. "Does it matter? I would think you'd like a break. We can talk about wishes if you want... but I'd rather not talk about any of mine."

Another mouthful kept him from pointing out that she'd at least admitted that she _had_ wishes. "Fair enough. Sorry about the obsessive compulsion, but wishes are kind of a 24-7 thing for me, and most people don't mind taking about it." He handed her back the empty plate, closer to being embarrassed than he'd ever been. "Thanks... that was delicious."

She blushed, beaming at the praise. "You're very welcome. Thank you, too." She held his smile for a second, pressing her lips together, and then, all of a sudden, she spoke like she couldn't stand it a second longer. "Do you see a lot of the world? Do you like what you do? Are people cruel to you?"

So she wanted to talk. Well he could do that without breaking any rules. After all, until she made her wishes, they were stuck with each other. "Whoa there! I can only answer one question at a time. (so's that you's can understand me anywho)" She giggled, encouraging him. That was all it took.

He shot into the air, and came back as a game show host. "So let's hear it for question number numero-uno. Do you see a lot of the world?" A flash, and he reappeared behind a box with his name scrawled across the front. "Hmm... I um... well, that is to say... I suppose I get around. It's never for very long, and I can't say much for the sight seeing... next!" - "Okay, onto question number two! Do you like what you do?" He reappeared, more confident. "The whole genie gig? It's a living. It can be the best job in the world when people understand what they're wishing for."

She cut in, intrigued. "Just what do you mean by that?"

Game show host took over. "Ah ha! The lovely little lady is interested in the wishes! Can you expound?" - "Certainly! It s just that so many people make a wish, and then wish they'd wished something different. They're never satisfied." - "Question number three!"- He dropped the game show atmosphere and settled back down, rubbing his chin. "Are people cruel to me? Well I guess that all depends... sure some of 'em have been a little ungrateful, but..."

She was nodding. "More than some, I'll bet. I _am_ grateful to you... I really am, but... I'm really not the wishing type."

He chuckled. "Aww, don't be so glum. I'm sure something'll come to ya. In the meantime..." He snapped his fingers, getting back the box and microphone. Smiling, he held it up to her, as she blinked around at her new surroundings. "And now it's the little lady's turn to answer me three questions, symbolic of the three wishes she will make when she's good and ready... question number one! Hmm, let's see... Ah! What's your favorite hobby?"

She bit her lip. "Um, singing... no, cooking... no, singing... no..."

He laughed. "We have an undecided, but I can't help but notice that singing came up twice- let's test that one with a little sample, can we please?"

She blushed, and shook her head. He pouted. "Well, alright then- I'd, *sniff* truly enjoy it- but if you don't want to sing, you don't want to sing." He broke off the shenanigans with a wink. "Question number two then... Why'd you take off and leave the lamp earlier?"

She blinked. "I didn't want Mr. Dows to find it."

Who? "Fair enough. Question number three... What kind of ice cream do you like?"

She blinked again, looking even more confused. "Ice cream?"

"Never had it? Oh you'll love it! Here!"

She stared down at the bowl that suddenly appeared in her lap, and tried to hand it to him. "I don't need any favors. Thanks, though."

He frowned. "This doesn't count as a wish."

She shook her head. "But I don't want anything."

Puzzled frown still in place, he whisked the bowl away. "Alright... but you don't know what you're missing."

She stood up, and walked over to a nearby outcropping, leaning against the rock with a forlorn sigh. "I think it's better that way."

He blinked up at the view, then came over to put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey... why so sad?"

She wiped angrily at a tear that had started to slide down her cheek. "Don't worry about me."

"Well, whatever's wrong... you know, you can change it. You've got the lamp now. Three wishes could go a long ways towards changing your life."

Instead of perking up, she shook her head. "Not for me. If you'd like, I can just leave the lamp here, or take it where someone who has three wishes can find it. It's wasted on me."

He shook his head. "Like I said, they'll come to you. Probably a lot more than three, truth be told. Until then, I might as well take the opportunity to stretch for a change, and I sure don't mind having someone to talk to."

She bit her lip uncertainly. "You'd have that if someone else found the lamp."

Panic seized him at the thought of his good fortune being whisked away so soon. "Look, you're a good kid, I can tell; not the type to wish for something painfully unnecessary or worse, something that'll hurt someone else. Please... I'm begging you... don't pass me on just yet!" He pressed the lamp into her hands, and hung his head with a sigh. "That'll come soon enough."

She stared at it in shock. "I... you... I'm sorry.. I didn't realize." She reached out to touch his hand. "Of course I won't."

Relief flooded through him. If he was lucky, she really would take her time with the wishes. He'd learned his lesson last time; there was no sense trying to get anyone to free him. All he had to look forward to were masters like this one, that were kind and gentle, and that he was ready to give whatever they asked.

"Thanks."

When she smiled up at him, he forgot that he was still hanging onto the lamp.

"Melina!"

Her eyes widened in shock as the moment was shattered. "I'll be back."

He frowned as she scurried off towards the bellowing voice for the second time that day. There was definitely something different about this one.


	13. Overdue Vacation

The lamp lurched as it was picked up. He panicked for a few seconds, then recognized the hands clutching the metal. Staying tiny, he slipped out the spout, and up to her ear. "What are we doing?"

She gasped at the whisper. It took a second for her eyes to locate him in the night. She relaxed immediately. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. I was lifting weights."

She stifled a laugh. "Shhhh... . I'm just sneaking the lamp inside while he's asleep. Then I'll find a way to tuck it into a skirt ruffle, so that I don't have to leave you behind."

"I could do that.. For free of course. Kind of a helpful precaution to help with the job..."

"No. I don't want any wishes, and I don't want you to do anything for me. Think of it as a vacation. You can stretch and have someone to talk to without granting wishes for a while."

He felt lightheaded. "That... that sounds... wow. Thank you. It really isn't any trouble... but thank you. And feel free to change your mind at any time."

She smiled. "That wouldn't be much of a vacation, now would it?"

Genie moaned, and rolled over in his sleep, trying to tuck his head under his pillow. Something was pulling him out of bed. With a jolt, he realized that dainty fingers were brushing lightly across the lamp. He swatted away the sleepy feeling and nightcap, and shot out of the lamp.

Melina was fast asleep, an almost peaceful smile on her face. Scratching his head in confusion, he glanced down, and discovered that she had the lamp hugged to her. Her fingers twitched every so often, rubbing against the lamp.

He leaned his head against one hand, and smiled at her. She was cute. But the magic that held him in the lamp wasn't going to let him sleep as long as it thought he was being summoned. He gently reached down, and touched her shoulder. "Hey."

Her reaction was instant fear; shooting straight up in bed and blinking around with enormous eyes. He waved his hands, trying to calm her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy! It's just me."

She gave a sigh of relief. "Genie?"

He felt bad for waking her. "You... um... the uh... lamp... did you want something?" _Obviously not, you big blue lout_.

She picked it up and stared at it in confusion. "No. I'm sorry."

He shrugged, smiling his reassurance. "No harm done. If you do, just rub." He winked, and dove back in through the spout hurriedly. The lamp moved, and blankets rustled as she tucked it away, probably out of sight, and away from her hands. He put his hands behind his head, and stared at the ceiling, wondering what she had to be afraid of.

He was sound asleep one second, and then the next, magic was swirling around him again. With a quick yawn and a stretch, he shot out of the lamp to find himself back where they'd started. Mel was holding the lamp, an uncomfortable look on her face.

He smiled. "Morning, kiddo! Why the long face?"

"It's just... I don't like summoning you... you don't have a choice but to come when I rub the lamp, do you?"

He shook his head. "But don't worry about it. A genie lives to serve."

She sighed. "There's nothing I can do? No way I can give you a choice?"

He smiled at the thought. "Hey, even if it was optional, I'd still drop whatever I was doing and come when called."

"But at least that would be your choice."

"You're something else, you know that?"

That seemed to remind her. "Oh, I made you breakfast."

She seemed determined not to follow the rules, and not one of them forced him to remind her of them. He grinned and sat down. "Smells great!"

She blushed as she handed him a plate heaped with eggs and greens. "I hope so. I don't get out much, so I try to make exotic foods."

He munched happily, wondering if he'd ever enjoyed himself so much. "Fantastic!"

She tried to wave off the praise. "Oh as if you can't just snap your fingers and make whatever you want."

He shrugged. "I could, but one of the downsides to my genie magic is that un-wished for things are inferior. Food for example, doesn't taste as good as the real deal. So this is a treat. Not to mention... well, I have to admit it sure is weird to have someone make something for me for a change."

She gave him a big smile. "Well, in that case, I'm glad I could..." She frowned. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Well, I read a book once, about a boy finding a genie in a bottle. The genie in the book acted like I'd expect any genie to, sullen, almost angry... determined to turn each wish into a disaster. But you're the happiest, most contented person I've ever met."

He shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a genie, and there's nothing I can do about it. So I can either laugh, cry, or get angry. When I get a chance to get out of the lamp, I have to do it when I'm bidden, and do whatever my master wants. But I never saw a point in holding it against them... can I ask _you_ something?"

She nodded.

"I haven't read any books on the subject, but I've had a lot of masters, and not one of them's ever asked me my name, or refused to wish for anything, or made me food, or worried about summoning me. Some of them let me out once in a while just to talk, but that's about it. What's with you, anyway?"

She shrugged. "I guess I can just imagine what it would be like. I'm at Mr. Dows' beck and call all the time, but at least I don't have to cram myself into a lamp when I'm not wanted."

"What's the deal with this Dows guy. You his niece or something?"

She shook her head. "Servant... well, slave, actually. He doesn't pay me, and I can't leave. My brother didn't come through on a… well, a debt he owed, so I had to come work for Dows."

Genie waved a hand. "So why not wish for a mountain of gold? You could pay back your brother's debt, and buy a castle to live in, with whole rooms of cookware, books, and instruments."

She smiled sadly, shaking her head.

"Hey, if you're worried because of that book, don't be. Like you said, I'm not like that genie. I'll admit I may have tweeked a wish or two, but there's not usually much I can do, and I'd only tweek it in your favor."

She laughed. "I'm not worried about you tweeking my wish. Well... I'll be honest, I may have been a little worried at first. But even after talking to you just these couple times, I can't imagine you doing anything to hurt anyone."

He bowed his head. "There've been a couple of masters I wanted to strangle. Real lowlifes who wanted me to kill their enemies. Luckily, there are limits on my magic, so I can't, but... they were able to wish for power, hardships for the common folk, riches. It's miserable to have to give people like that what they ask for." He brightened as he looked back up at her. "But every once in a while, I find a real gem of a master."

And just this once, he'd found a priceless treasure. Hastily, he shoved the thought away. "It, uh... it all evens out."

She blushed. "W- what sort of wishes have you tweeked?"

He gave a sigh of relief at the change of subject. "Let's see... there was this one guy who used a wish to turn his worst enemy's house into a snake pit."

She gasped, but her murmured response felt forced. "How awful."

He smiled reassuringly. "I had to grant it, but they were common garden snakes. Harmless. I'll bet that master was furious."

"Don't you know?"

He shook his head. "That was his last wish. After the third wish gets used up, I get transported somewhere new... unless the lamp got stolen from another master, who's nearby, I guess. That only came up once... recently, I might add. Nice kid. His wishes worked out well for him."

She asked quietly, "Have you been a genie for your whole life?"

He shrugged. "For as long as I can remember, anyway."

She nodded quietly, a sad look coming over her face.

"Hey, don't let it get you down. I'm on vacation, remember?" He grinned, taking a moment to savor what was likely to be the closest thing to freedom he'd ever know.

She shook it off. "I was thinking about, something else."

"Don't think about sad things."

She forced a smile. "It's not sad, not really. I'll tell you later. Right now, we could go for a walk, in town if you want."

He nodded, snapping his fingers to change his skin tone. "How's this for a disguise?"

She smiled. "That'll do."

She slipped the lamp into a ruffle in her skirt, and reached out shyly. He beamed as his fingers closed over her tiny hand.

"Mr. Dows left this morning, so other than my chores, I have the whole day off."

She led him to the village, where they strolled aimlessly through the streets, enjoying the sights, the smells, the hints of freedom... he stopped himself. Never free. This vacation idea of hers was swell, but he knew it was temporary. All too soon, she'd think of her three wishes, and then...

They both let out matching forlorn sighs, and turned to each other at the same moment. "'What's wrong?'"

When she didn't offer to explain, he let it drop. He chided himself to stop fretting over the inevitable, and to just enjoy this for as long as it lasted.


	14. Friendship

His strange little master was doing the laundry, and refusing to let him help. "My brother never talked about my parents. I don't remember anything about my mother, only my father, and I have almost no fond memories of him… But we had each other. We worked hard, together, to survive. I was content, but... as long as I can remember, I've wanted to see something a little different than the village we grew up in. I use to feel so guilty, and then later, after the deal, I found out that the grass really _isn't_ any greener on the other side of the fence, and sometimes, there isn't any grass at all."

He leaned against a tree, and refrained from commenting, since she was the one with three wishes, and he was just her genie.

"I know it's crazy, but I'm so tired of the same thing, day in and day out. I spent half my life weaving cloth, and it's likely I'll spend the other half at Dows' beck and call."

So he'd have to point out the obvious again. "If only there were some way you could just, I don't know, _wish_ your troubles away..."

She sighed dramatically, a twinkle in her eye. "If only." Then, more seriously, "I can't, you know. The contract was perfectly clear on that point. Since my brother couldn't deliver, Dows got me. I can't wish my way out of it, because it's a power play, you see. I'm stuck."

That was a new wrinkle. He scratched his jaw. "Well, sounds to me like you need to wish for more power then, or for someone to take an interest in your case and help out."

She smiled sadly. "Please, stop. There's magic involved, Genie. I can't escape. I don't even dare try, because it might bring harm to my family. Besides… all magic come with a price."

"Huh?"

"It's something my brother says. So I can just imagine what wishing for something as big as finding Bae would do."

Talk about a subject change. He wondered if that meant that this new wish was even more important to her than her freedom. "Finding who now?"

"My nephew. We've been looking for him few a very long time, and you have no idea how tempting it is not to just, _wish_ they'd be reunited." She frowned, looking up at him quickly.

He smiled. "I'm not going to go all crazy genie on ya and grant something just because you said _wish_ in the sentence. Careful, though, because the magic _can_ and _will_ force me to respond to something as direct as 'I wish'."

She nodded. "And I have no idea what else it could do if I were to wish for something involving other people like that. So now you know why I don't dare wish. All I really want, is..."

"Your freedom." His heart twisted, knowing the hopelessness all too well.

She nodded. "And someone to talk to. But I can only be selfish for a bit longer."

His pulse quickened in fear. "Why's that?"

She sighed. "If I get too used to having you around, I'm not going to be able to bear to see you go."

He shrugged. "Hey, that's fine with me. After all, passing me along could mean disaster for some future master's enemy, remember? You won't do them any favors by letting me go."

She turned as if she were unable to face him any longer. "I wouldn't worry about that..."

***Melina's POV***

"Genie?"

He chuckled as he came out. She smiled, proud of herself for finding a way to let him know she wanted him, without forcing him out of the lamp. It shouldn't have made a lick of difference, but somehow, it did.

He appeared next to her with a 'poof', grinning down at her. She couldn't imagine why. They were out in the middle of nowhere.

"Dows has me collect rocks and clay for him once a week." Which could be done much closer to her workshop, but she always used it as an escuse to get as far from there as she could.

"Hot out here."

She nodded. "Very desertish."

He laughed. "Sure you don't want that ice-cream? Or maybe an umbrella? Or a fan? Or a blizzard?"

The last one tempted her. "... but how could I find the rocks under snow?"

He rubbed his hands together. "We can cross that bridge later."

She stopped him with a light touch on the arm. "Thanks, but no magic, remember?"

He sighed. "But that's what I do! You're making it kind of hard for me, ya know. I mean, sure, you don't want to ask me to do anything, but what if _I'd_ like to make a blizzard, huh?"

She shrugged. "You may go anywhere you'd like."

"Hey, I'm happy here, and even if I wasn't, I can only get so far from the lamp."

She frowned, taking it out. "Really?"

He nodded. "Part of the genie gig."

She stooped down to examine some rocks, then put a few in her bag, trying hard to ignore the guilt swirling in her gut. Up until now, she'd assumed he stayed close because he didn't mind her company. If he was _forced_ to stick close to the lamp…

He held out a hand. "At least let me tote those for you. No magic in that."

She shook her head. "I can handle them."

He shrugged. "Sure you can, but then I'm just standing here doing nothing, while you cart around rocks. Chivalry ain't entirely dead, ya know." When she didn't respond, he pouted. "I mean, c'mon, what's the point of even having muscles if you're going to do all the work around here? Have some pity on a guy, would ya?"

She sighed, and handed over the bag. "Happy?"

He threw it over a shoulder with a grin. "Yep!"

That brought her smile back. After all, if he was unhappy, he certainly hid it well.


	15. 1st Wish

A week passed quickly. With Dows back, they had to be careful. At first Genie pretended to be a neighbor, but after Dows told Mel not to talk to strangers, he was forced to spend most of his time in his lamp, waiting for her to be sent for water, or some other chore that would take her away from people. At night, she was usually too exhausted to talk. But she'd smile at the antics from his pent up energy, and he was usually able to weasel more information out of her, such as her uncharacteristic war career, and the secret to her youthful face, and aging eyes. As each day went by, he felt himself liking her more and more. But with each new dawn, she seemed to grow a little more distant.

He sighed. He'd been in this stupid lamp all day, listening to her being ordered around. Sure, he'd slipped out once, staying small, and hiding behind her ear, a new favorite trick... but Dows had kept her nearby, and she hadn't been able to talk back. The lamp lurched; she was walking, as per the norm. Poor thing...

After a while, her hand closed around the lamp, and she spoke quietly. "You can come out now."

With a grin, he burst out, only to find her sitting in the sand, wiping quickly at a tear.

Concern wrapped around him as the smoke dissolved. "What's wrong?"

She took a shaky breath. "You 're going to hate me."

He sat down across from her, and put one hand on her shoulder, tipping her chin up with the other one. "How could I ever hate anyone as nice as you?"

She tried to turn away, and when he wouldn't let her, she squinted her eyes shut. "I've been so selfish."

"C'mon, Mel, I haven't ever met anyone who's half as unselfish as you are, and I get around."

Her big, brown eyes blinked open, welling with tears. "I have a wish."

He gave a sigh of relief. "Is that what this is all about? For pity's sake, Mel, you had me worried! Most people would have used all their wishes by now. Alrighty then... let's have it!" He rubbed his hands together, then wiggled his fingers.

She stared down at the lamp in her lap, still clutching it with both hands. "Genie, I wish for your freedom."

"What?" His face froze in shock as magic poured out of the lamp, covering him in smoke, then vanishing with a 'poof'. His bonds unclasped, then vanished.

Free.

He was pretty sure his heart had stopped, and was trying to make up for lost time. "I'm free..." She'd just... "I'm free!" Unable to hold it back, he shot into the sky. When he returned to the earth, she was waiting for him with a sad smile.

Her voice quivered. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" This woman wasn't making any sense. "Sorry for _what_? Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to hear someone say those words? I gave up dreaming about it a thousand times, only to have all my hopes kindled, then dashed again, until now... what on earth are you sorry about?"

She buried her face into her knees, trying to hide her tears.

His shoulders slumped. "What is it?" He frowned. "Is there some kind of clause I don't know about? Free the genie on your first wish, and make him your slave for life? Cause I'll take the trade, and gladl..."

She shook her head. "Of course not... it's just I... I'm a terrible person!"

Carefully, he gathered her into her arms. "Sh, now... that's enough of that. Why don't you tell me what this is all about, huh? I promise you, you are my favorite person in the whole world."

She clung to him as if she feared he was going to throw her to the ground when she spoke. With one last broken sniffle, she regained her control, and pulled back a little. "You just don't understand yet. Genie, I was pretty sure I was going to free you the day I found your lamp. I needed to make sure you were safe to free, you know... not some sort of monster... but I could tell that almost instantly. By the time we went for that walk through the market, I'd made up my mind." She let her head drop in shame.

He shrugged. "I still don't understand why you think I'm supposed to hate you now."

She sighed, forcing herself to look up at him in self-punishment. "Every moment since then, you could have spent free. All that time, you could have been free, and I stole it from you. You barely got out of your lamp. Not only that, but I risked having something happen, and losing the lamp before I could make the wish, just so that I could keep you here. And I've known that, and I still didn't wish you free, until tonight."

He supposed that stung. On some level, he was even disappointed in her. It was a strange feeling, since the same disappointment over her not just turning around and wishing him free was mingled with the warm glow of knowing that the only reason she hadn't, was to keep him around.

"Mel."

She blinked up in shock at the warm chuckle.

"Let's say your worst fears had come true. Let's say someone stole the lamp, and made their wishes, and then I was whisked away again, this time to some cave to wait a couple decades. I would be looking back at this last week, and knowing it was one of best I've ever known. How could I hate you? Mel... you just _freed_ me!"

She hugged him back. "And now I'm making you comfort me when you want to celebrate. I'm sorry."

He winked, and used his Groucho voice, "Under the circumstances I'm inclined to forgive, ya."

He jumped up, then gently lowered her feet to the ground. After a full moment passed, he realized he was still holding her in his arms. "Er, uh... that's better. Thank you, Mel. And for the record, I wouldn't trade this last week for anything."

They both knew he would have traded it for his freedom without thinking twice, but hey, that second thought would have been regret, so, close enough, right?

She shrugged her acceptance of the fact that she'd selfishly stolen a week of his life, and he'd forgiven her for it. "So what now? You're free; where're you headed first?"

Headed? Oh yeah, off to see the world and all that, while the person who'd freed him was forced to live out the rest of her life in inescapable servitude. "Wait a second... what about your other two wishes? You could have wished for _something_!"

She shook her head. "I couldn't wish myself free, and I couldn't wish myself back to my family, so what would the point have been? I'm just happy that someone could finally grant _your_ wish."

He snorted. "Grant the one thing I've longed for, since before I can remember, and in exchange for what? Carrying a bag of rocks, and a few hours of cheep talk."

"Genie, I already took enough from you. I mean that. I wasn't trying to guilt you into staying any longer. I'd never forgive myself for taking anything else from you."

"So don't take this. Mel, forget the world... I can't leave you here like this. I wouldn't be able to enjoy myself for a second, thinking of you working out in the sun, being yelled at, willing to risk everything for a friend... you poor little thing... did you really expect me to hate you, and take off, just like that? What kind of a monster do you think I am, anyway?"

"I'm the monster. I hoped you'd forgive me, but there's nothing here to stay for. Please go. Someday, if you think of it, you can send me a postcard, maybe."

He snapped his fingers. "I'm free."

She smiled. "Yes."

He waved his hands. "No, what I mean is, I'm free now..."

She giggled. "I imagine it'll take a while to get used to the idea."

She wasn't letting him finish, but maybe that was for the best. After all, he knew that getting someone's hopes up could be cruel. "Listen, I'm going to take off after all, but I'm not going any farther than Agrabah. I have an old master I'd like to talk to, I think I mentioned Al? Any who, I need to go tell him the good news, he'd want to know I'm free. Good kid, wanted to do it himself but ran out of wishes, long story, tell you sometime. Point is, I'm going to go see him, and then I'm coming back here, alright?"

She blinked. "You don't have to..."

He stopped her. "No, I don't. You freed me, and gave up any right to order me around. I can choose whether or not I'm ever coming back. I don't need your permission, or your leave, but I'm asking for it. Are you going to be alright here for a couple of days? And would it be okay if I swung back by to bug you?"

She nodded. "Oh Genie, it's going to be so much easier to watch you go when I know I might see you again!"

He hugged her. "There's no might about it."

She hugged back, then went so far as to plant a quick kiss on his cheek. "Go on. Enjoy your freedom."

He winked, then took off. Free. Free to go wherever he wanted. He realized that he'd left the lamp behind, and almost stopped, then he laughed, and took off again, full speed. Al sure was going to be surprised!


	16. Old Friends

Aladdin sat staring out at the palace, wondering what Jasmine was up to, when a loud voice boomed behind him.

"You kids ain't married yet?"

He spun in shock to find his blue friend leaning against the doorway. "Genie?! But... how?"

He grinned. "You wouldn't believe it, but that balcony couldn't have crumpled at a more opportune moment! Er, I trust everything went well after the wish?"

Aladdin sighed. "Yeah, it's been great for us. The Sultan changed the law, and Jasmine and I are engaged..."

Genie snapped his fingers, producing balloons, party streamers, and a very loud noisemaker, which he proceeded to wail on. "Congratulations!"

Aladdin waved it away. "Thanks... but, I'm sorry about how things turned out for you."

"Don't be. Turns out, the lamp got transported directly into the path of the craziest little character you ever met. She's got these big ol' eyes, and the quietest, sweetest little voice, and..."

Aladdin put his hands out. "Woah, slow down, Genie... I mean, she sounds great, but... uh, don't take this the wrong way... but are genies even allowed to fall in love with their masters?"

"Well that's the thing, she's not..." Genie stopped short as his mind processed the statement fully. "Love? Who said anything about love?"

Al laughed. "Very funny. As if you're not completely smitten with her. It's written all over your face!"

He rubbed the back of his neck. Sure she was a sweet kid, but love was taking things a little far, wasn't it?

Al was talking again. "Anyway, how'd you talk her into bringing you here? Where is she? Hey... maybe we could get her to use her third wish to..."

He cut him off. "Sorry Al, but that ain't going to happen."

His friend's face fell. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because... I'm already FREE!"

Now his friend understood what he was excited about. With a shout, he barreled into his chest for a quick hug. "Genie, that's great!"

He plopped down onto the steps. "I thought you'd be happy to hear that. So stop blaming yourself, alright?"

Al sat on his bed, beaming. "So, you're free... and I'm getting married to Jasmine!" He stopped to think about it. "This girl of yours must have fallen as hard for you as you have for her!"

"Look, Al, stop using the L word... I barely met her a week ago. Speaking of which, I'm kind of here for another reason..." He bit his lip uncomfortably.

Al leaned forward. "What?"

"I sort of, well, I was wondering, that is... since your wishes worked out so well, and seeing how you're a good kid... I was maybe thinking..."

"Genie, what is it?"

He sighed. "I need a favor."

Aladdin's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Sure. Anything!"

Genie rubbed his arm. "See, Mel... that's her name... she's a slave to this Dows character because her brother owed him money or something. The deal is she can't try to get out of it, so she couldn't wish herself free, but it'd be the least I can do to at least try and help her. After all..."

Aladdin nodded. "How can I help?"

Genie shrugged. "I don't know much about the world outside of granting wishes, but the way I see it, with you being so close to the Sultan, maybe you could work something out?"

"We can go see him in the morning. Uh, do you have your lamp?"

He frowned, then realized what he was getting at with a laugh. "Nope, but don't worry about the accommodations." He snapped his fingers, and turned Al's pile of blankets into a plush bed, and producing a second bed in the corner. "If you don't mind me spending the night, that is..."

Aladdin sank into the mattress with a laugh. "Oh, I think I can suffer through."

They spent most of the next morning looking through the Sultan's citizen records, trying to find information on Dows. On paper, he was an even tempered artist with an apprentice who didn't want to continue her family's trade.

Aladdin sighed. "Are you sure this girl wasn't just conning you?"

Genie shook his head. "This creep is the con. Besides, if it's just an apprenticeship, she could have just wished herself free."

Al yawned. "What did she wish for?"

Genie flipped through another book. "My freedom."

Aladdin laughed. "Well, yeah, but what else? Maybe that will help us."

Genie shrugged. "Not a lot. She used her first wish."

"Wow... and I thought I was going to do you a favor... she must be crazy about you!"

"Al! I told you; she's just like that. Why, she'd probably give up what little she has left to help a total stranger. Anyway, we're not going to find anything else here. I'd better go ask your future pop-in-law for a loan."

"Don't worry about it. The Sultan said of course he'd help your friend, Genie. He said whatever the price, you could have it from the royal treasury."

Jasmine added. "It's the least we can do."

He hugged the happy couple. "Thanks, guys! You're swell!"


	17. Not So Simple

Melina stood in front of Dows' home, beating the dust out of an old rug in the sweltering sun. She drew back to hit it again, when someone snapped snapped their fingers behind her, giving the rug a 'bam' that sent up a cloud of dust. "Ya missed a spot."

She spun around, the gasp of shock breaking into a delighted laugh. "Genie!"

He bowed. "As promised!"

She reached into her pocket, and pulled the lamp. "You left this."

"Hang onto for me, will you? Where's old Dows at? I need ta talk to him?"

She frowned, slipping the lamp away. "Why?"

He grinned. "Because... drum-roll, please,... du, r, r, r, r, r, r, r, r... The Sultan of Agrabah has agreed to pay your ransom!"

"What? No, Genie... It's not that simple."

"Sure it is! We go haggle, he agrees on a price, and there! You're as free as I am. You didn't have anything to do with it, so no consequences to your family."

She shook her head. "But by controlling me, he's controlling my brother. I'm sorry, Genie, I should have been more clear, so you wouldn't have had to go through all this trouble. I never dreamed... but the fact of the matter is... he's never going to sell me, for any price."

Well _that_ took the wind out of his sails... he shook his head. "I refuse to believe that. We just need to attack this from a different angle. Tell me more about this situation. Just who is this brother of yours, and why does this guy want to control him so bad?"

She winced. "Rumpelstiltskin."

Genie's eyebrows rose. "Who now?"

She blinked. "You've never heard of him? Well, I guess you _were_ trapped in the lamp for a long time... he became, the dark one."

"Alright, _him_ I've heard of. Or his predecessors anyway. Alright... how'd your brother get mixed up with dark magic, and how does that affect you?"

"It's kind of a long story... but I'll keep it as short as I can... you see, there were wars in the Enchanted Kindgdom..." She filled him in as simply as she could about the path that had led Rumple to the dagger. "He lost his son not long after. I'm all he has left, other than finding Bae, and he'd do anything for me, and Dows saw that. Now my brother can't touch him, for fear of what he'll do to me. What's worse, the whole deal was sealed with magic. Genie, I'm my brother's weakness, and he gave up on me years ago. Go live your life, and forget about me."

He shook his head. "No. So it's going to take more than a wish..."

"Genie, people have tried to buy me before. Some my brother sent. Others were from his enemies. Dows turned down all their offers. If I could have wished myself free, I would have... but it's impossible."

"We're just going to have to trick Dows like he tricked your brother."

"Rumple has mastered that art. Don't you think he tried?"

Genie reached for her hand. "If he gave up, then he didn't try hard enough. You're the sweetest, most kindhearted person I've ever met, and you deserve better than this. Everybody has something they want more than anything, and I've been around a lot. It shouldn't be too hard for me to root it out. Listen, I'll come calling some time tomorrow. You act like you've never seen me before, and leave the rest to me, alright? And don't you go shaking your head, because I'm going to do this, with or without your help, little miss."

Her eyes welled with tears. "You're wasting more time on me, but it's so wonderful of you, how can I say no?"

When he knocked on the door the next day, Mel answered, and played her part beautifully. "Yes?"

"Excuse me, Ma'am, but I'm looking for the man who made that intriguing sculpture in the Getistan town square. I was told I could find him here."

She led him inside. "Mr. Dows, there's a man here to see you. Getistan referred him."

He smiled. "Ah, so you're the genius behind that exquisite masterpiece in the town square?"

Dows was an ugly shrew of a man, with a matching smile. "That was one of my first. A mere trifle, really. You should see what I'm working on now. Of course, with years of expertise behind the quality, I charge more than I did back then."

"But that's to be expected, of course!"

A few hours of talking shop with the man confirmed Genie's worst fears about him; he was a power hungry snake, who would love nothing more than using three wishes to make as many people as miserable as he could. He left, fearing that Melina was right after all. She gave him a sad smile as she showed him to the door.

There didn't seem to be anything more that he could accomplish, so he went to the town, and paid for a couple nights stay at the inn. No telling how long this was all going to take. After hours of churning Mel's dilemma through his mind, he fell into a fitful sleep.

Some time during the night, he sat straight up in bed, waiting to be transported to some random location in a puff of smoke. Only when nothing happened did he remember that he was free.

But he could still sense someone rubbing the lamp. Mel had it, but it wasn't her gentle touch.

Concerned, he answered the call...


	18. Price of Life

***…

... Mel's teary, bruised face was the first thing he saw. The second, was the knife to her throat. In Dows' other hand, he clenched the lamp, and an evil smile spread across his face. "You're interested in my work, eh? Did the wench tell you that I accept magical items as payment? And items that can _detect_ magic? I wondered what had been setting it off. A genie... "

"Let her go."

"Don't give me orders, slave!"

It was something he didn't have to fear anymore, yet his heart was still clenched at the danger Mel was in. "I'm a free genie. So you're the one who shouldn't be giving orders."

The man chuckled. "Not for long."

Before he could wonder what the monster meant, Melina let out a tortured sob. "I'm so sorry... I didn't know..."

"You wanted to buy her from me? Well, I'm giving you the chance."

That was an unexpected twist... but from the way she was shaking her head, it wasn't a good one. He wanted to snap his fingers and transport them both to safety, but he couldn't be sure how quick Dows was, and it was too risky.

The man leered. "Go ahead. Try it." He lowered the knife.

There was a sinking feeling in his gut even before he tried to transport her away. Nothing.

The knife came back up. "Only _my_ magic works under my roof, so don't get any ideas. Now, about the girl. You may have her, in exchange, for yourself."

"What?"

"I will destroy her contract, in exchange for you filling in for her. You will be my slave, doing my bidding, held to your contract by the magic of your own lamp. You should be used to that. But this time, there's no limit on wishes."

It was ridiculous. They all knew it. Mel's big, teary eyes were begging him to walk away. To refuse to give this monster that kind of power. To abandon her to his cruelty...

Dows made his final play. "Of course, you could always just leave. And since her brother has broken his end of our bargain, I'll just kill her."

Genie's face set in determination. Melina shook her head. "No! He wont risk it! I'm too valuable to him!"

Dows saw that he'd won. He gloated. "More valuable than a genie? Not in any viewpoint. Except his." He set the lamp down, and pointed to a nearby table with the contract on it.

His shoulders slumped, as he stepped up to it.

"Genie, don't!"

He gave her a quick, apologetic glance, then scanned the contract. "You'll let her go? And you'll give up the power to wish her back?"

"I'm losing my patience."

"I'm back to all my old laws, and quo's?" To this monster... bile burned his throat, but he swallowed it.

"He won't hurt me anyway! Rumple..."

The man dropped the lamp, and tightened his grip on her. "Shut up! It's no wonder your brother's risked you twice!"

Abandoning that, she tried again. "I'm not worth it!"

He smirked. "I'll be honest with you, she's right. It's a fool's deal. But you're a fool, aren't you? Taken in by a few tears. So noble. Sign."

"Not until I have it in writing that you can never hurt her again." She was only safe until he put the pen to paper.

Dows shrugged. "Very well. I had a feeling you'd be obstinate about that. It's all there, in the contract. You will belong to me. In exchange, I will give up to you all rights I have to the girl, forever. I will be powerless to harm her, without your consent, and unable to wish for that. Fair enough?"

It was the typical jargon, but he was good at that. Everything seemed in order. His heart ached at the thought of what this monster could do, but right now, he could stop him.

He signed the paper.

Instantly, the magic swirled. His shackles reappeared as he was sucked back into the lamp.

Never, never free.

He'd been such a fool to hope. He stared at the gold bands around his wrists, jaw quivering. If only... A broken sob interrupted his thoughts.

He spun around to find that Melina had been sucked into the lamp with him. She lay in a heap, crying into her arms.

Wondering why Dows hadn't rubbed the lamp yet, he kneeled down, and put a hand on her shoulder. Too late, he realized his mistake. "Sorry, Mel."

Her face shot up in shock, tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked around in bewilderment as she took in what all this meant to her, likely for the first time.

He winced at her face, swollen from more than tears. "What did he do to you?" Gently, he picked up her hand, only to find more bruises on her arms.

"You shouldn't have done that."

He snapped his fingers, bringing out an ice pack. She was too tired to even protest at the magic as he placed in over the worst bruises. "I didn't have a choice, Mel. I couldn't take the chance that he was just bluffing about your brother."

She sighed, leaning tiredly against his arm. "He wasn't. Yesterday, he found out that Rumple double crossed him. He must have made another gamble..."

Genie scowled. "With your life."

She winced as he moved the ice pack. "No, with your freedom. This is what I was afraid of, but I never dreamed he could do this... I'm so sorry..."

"Hey, it's not your fault. You just got caught in the middle of all this."

"If..."

He frowned. "No 'ifs'. One of the rules genies have to live by is not being able to change the past, so I stopped looking back a long time ago." He slipped an arm under her head, and cradled her. "For instance, 'if' I had caught the transferal of ownership clause, you wouldn't be stuck in here with me right now."

She peered up at him, eyes asking why she was.

"Rookie mistake. I should have seen it. I should've traded my freedom for yours. Instead, I traded it for _you_. Probably Dows idea of a sick joke. See? Nothing I can do about it now, no good looking back, and yet, it's hard, huh? I'm sorry."

She wiped at a tear. "For saving my life? For protecting me? I can't believe you did that."

He shrugged. "I knew exactly what I was getting into."

She nodded solemnly. "I know. That's why I can't believe it... What are you going to do now?"

He sighed. "Hope that somehow we're wrong about Dows. That this is a power play, and nothing more. If not... well, I guess it doesn't matter much. Here; let's see what we can do about the current accommodations."

He gently lifted her to her feet, and let her look around. "It's not much... but there are some perks. And its not nearly as cramped as you'd imagine." She was favoring her left ankle. He frowned, then scooped her into his arms. So much for Dows not being a monster.

They were in the 'living room', a simple pile of pillows, some candles, a bookshelf and a throw rug right now. He carried her into the hall, thought for a moment, then picked a door. "I think this might be the first time a genie lamp has ever needed a second bedroom, but I don't really need a storeroom anyway."

He snapped his fingers, and the cluttered mess vanished. With a yawn, he swirled his hand, transforming the room. "We can redecorate in the morning. Let's just get you to bed for now."

She stared around in shock at the canopy bed, dresser, and desk that appeared. Another swirl of magic transformed her ragged work clothes into a silken nightgown. "Genie..."

He sighed wearily as he tucked her into bed. "You can't live in a lamp without magic, so I'm afraid you're going to have to get used to it. Try and get some sleep, kay?"

As he left, he glanced back at the room, and snapped his fingers again, adding a plush rug. The floors would be cold by morning.


	19. A Whole New World

It was only a dream, only a dream, just a dream, and nothing more.

And what a horrid dream it had been. She didn't know how she'd fallen asleep afterwords, because just _remembering_ it sped her heart up, almost as much as the dreams of the ogre wars.

She shook her head, and snuggled deeper into her worn blanket and flat mat… that, for some reason, felt like silken sheets, and a bed softer than anything she'd ever slept on. Perhaps she was s _till_ dreaming after all…

Her eyes shot open, and she sat up, staring around the room. There was no sunlight, of course, but the candles were, magically enhanced, somehow, to give the appearance of it.

She flopped back onto the bed, heart a whirl of emotions. She was safe, but Genie was trapped again, worse than he had been; because of her.

If only he'd taken the lamp with him. If only Dows weren't so nosy. If only… she didn't let herself finished the thought, but she couldn't stop herself from wondering just _what_ had been worth making Dows angry. She soothed the twinge of hurt in her chest, telling herself that it _must_ have been for Bae. Everything was always for Bae, someway or other, just as it had once been all for her.

Unless… he was fading even more into the darkness, and some selfish desire for power had led him to see just how much sway Dows would allow him.

"Shame on you!" She flung off the covers, and slid out of bed, finding her feet touching a velvety soft rug.

This room had been cluttered with odds and ends, and now, it was fit for a princess. She would have felt out of place even if everything in this room hadn't been created with magic.

And what a terrible price that magic cost; forced servitude, and seclusion. Her waisted wish had done _nothing_. Perhaps less than nothing, if he'd felt that he somehow owed her for it.

Even so, it was hard to believe that he'd signed that paper. It had been _so_ long since Rumple had cared for her like that, she'd forgotten what it felt like. No… she wouldn't complain about the room. He'd just have to change it again, and it might hurt his feelings if she asked him to change it to look like a peasants hut. It would be foolish anyway, to think that having a room that looked like home would make her fel like she was back there.

She didn't hear anything else beyond the door, or the wall but would she? She'd certainly never been in a lamp before.

…*.*.*

Genie woke up in his own bedroom, tempted to pretend that it had all been a crazy dream brought on by boredom. That he'd never been found, let alone freed. But the sound of footsteps coming from his new second bedroom made that impossible.

He went to the door, and gave it two raps.

"You can come in."

He pushed the door open to find her standing in the middle of the room, hands folded, waiting for him. "Morning, kid-o." He really had to stop calling her that. It wasn't that she even looked that young, just… well, a heck of a lot younger than she should have looked.

"I'm so sorry about all this."

He smiled kindly. "Let's not start off like that. If you'd like, we can talk about what happened after breakfast. But first things first; how are you feeling today?"

"Better."

He put his hand to his chin, thinking, then smiled, and snapped his fingers. She gave a start of surprise when the nightgown transformed into a comfortable sun-dress. "C'mon. I'll give you a quick tour."

She followed obediently as he led her down the hall, opening doors as he went. "Sorry the hall's so narrow, but it seemed like a waste of space. Okay, so on the right, you've got the bathroom, main living room, and the kitchen. Coming back on, well, the right again... you've got my room, the library, the store-, er, your room, and the surprise room."

She blinked. "The surprise room?"

He nodded, opening the door. "Right now, it's a pool. But it could be an ice skating rink, or a bowling alley, or a bouncy house. Whatever. I like to mix it up a little. Breakfast?"

"Sure. I can cook."

He led her back to the kitchen. "I didn't mean that..."

"But I can."

"I know you can, Mel, but you don't have to."

"I don't mind."

Another wave of his hand and breakfast was on the table. "Beat ya to it."

She stared in exasperation, as he pulled out a chair for her. "Hate to tell you, but it's high time _you_ had a day off. Now I know what I said about magical food, and it's not as good as yours... but given time..." He waited while she cut a bite of the pancakes, and put it in her mouth.

"What are you talking about? These are fantastic!"

He shrugged. "Well, fake maple syrup and butter can spruce any meal up, but in general..."

She smiled, then looked down at her hands. "Don't you want to know what happened?"

He sat down across from her. "Well, yeah. But not until you're good and ready. So eat your pancakes."

She took another bite to appease him, but it looked like she had a hard time swallowing. "I'm a clumsy oaf. Dows started asking me weird questions. I didn't think much of it. Then he grabbed my arm, and I stumbled. When I hit the ground, the lamp fell out of my pocket. He seemed to know what it was immediately. Then, he started asking more questions."

"And hitting you when you wouldn't answer?"

She looked down, and nodded, too meekly for it to have been the first time. "In between questions, he yelled at me. Someone in Agrahba had told him that his assistant had freed you, and that you were trying to help me. Then he picked up the lamp and- and you know the rest."

He nodded. "Okay. Now, I want you to try and stop blaming yourself. None of this was your fault. Even if you had freed me a week ago, this creep would still have found out about it, and we'd be in the same boat. Or, lamp, as it were."

She tried to fight it, but a smile lifted the corners of her mouth.

Before he could grin back, though, a familiar sensation ran through him; he was being summoned.

"Genie?"

He had no choice but to leave her, alone and scared.

*.*.*

When the smoke cleared, he was standing in Dows hut, frowning down into his weasel like face, and snakish grin.

"I wish for you to give me a pile of coins."

For a second he hoped he'd be able to refuse, but the magic of lamp forced his hand.

His new master didn't even glance at the gold, but stood grinning at him. A power play, and nothing more. Just like leaving him in the lamp last night, wondering.

"You want to say something? Out with it."

He decided to try one last time to help the girl. "The deal was that Melina would belong to me. I want to let her go home to her brother."

He snickered. "Sorry slave, but the girl is every bit as much yours as you are mine. And as such, she can't leave any more than you can. Our contract says nothing about my continuing to use her against her brother. Who knows, I may be able to scare the old boy back into submission yet. But what are you pouting about? It's exactly what you asked for. She's yours instead of mine, and I can't harm her."

It was hopeless. And it was only going to get worse.


	20. The Waiting Game

When he came back, Mel was washing the last of the breakfast dishes. He knocked quietly on the doorframe.

She turned, then limped over to him. "What did he want?"

"To gloat, mostly. Let's hope that lasts a while." Without another word, he waved a plush easy chair into being, and gently nudged her into it. Her ankle was just sprained, but if she wasn't going to keep off of it, it needed support. He bound it carefully. "Is that too tight?"

She shook her head, her mouth pulling back into a dissatisfied frown that bordered on a pout.

He frowned too, then chuckled at her. "Ya know, I think I just got why it was you wouldn't let me do anything for you."

She blinked in surprise.

"All this time being ordered around, hating the fact that you don't have a say in the world... and then out of the blue you get power over someone. Someone nice, and decent, who knows all about being ordered around. Let's get one thing straight... on paper, I guess I own you now. But that's the end of it. I'm not going to change my mind, and started ordering you around, and I guess that means if you want to help out, soon as you're able, that you can. But only if you want to."

She gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Genie. I can see things from your point of view now, too. It's not that I'm ungrateful, but I've worked all my life. I just can't stand sitting around all day doing nothing."

He smiled knowingly. "Understood, but a couple days of forced vacation never killed anyone. Until you get healed up I wish you'd take it easy, kay?" He helped her out of the chair, and got it out of the kitchen.

She tested her weight on her ankle, then dared a glance up at him. "Okay. Since you put it like that."

*.*.*.*

For the first few days, it was okay. Dows didn't even make any more demands, just summoned him once in a while to remind him who was in charge. As if he needed any reminder. After just such a meeting, he came back into the lamp.

Mel was in the main room. She set her book down when he came in. "What did he want?"

He sank down into the cushions beside her. "More of the same. I think he might be worrying about that contract. Maybe enslaving me back to the lamp means... but it's not very likely..."

She touched his arm. "What?"

He took a moment to smile down at her. Her eyes were wide, grasping at any hope that he might yet get out of this mess. Sweet. "I just got to thinking, maybe he only gets three wishes. I mean, he said unlimited, but we're dealing with magic here... and it's not as if I've ever had any say in the three wishes thing... maybe there's a loophole. If not there, then, somewhere."

"Oh I hope so."

They sat in silence, like they had for most of their time together. Funny, they finally had someone to talk to, and words weren't necessary. Well, most words...

"Mel?"

"Hmm?"

"I hate that you're trapped here, but... I just gotta say... I'm sorta getting used to having you around."

She smiled. "It's different. But it's not being trapped in the lamp that I hate."

He blinked. "It's not?"

She shook her head. "It's the fact that you have to do whatever he wants. I truly hope there are loopholes, because it's going to get worse."

"Mel, you don't still blame yourself, do you?"

"Its my fault."

"Because you didn't free me earlier? You think that if you had just turned around and freed me, I would have jetted away, and never looked back? Really? You think you're the only decent person left in the world? Maybe it would have made a little difference. But you know what?"

"What?"

"If doing anything different would have meant that I wasn't there to make that deal, then I'm glad it happened just exactly as it did."

"What do you mean?"

He touched her cheek. "Your brother still would've made Dows mad. And without me to trade for, you would've paid the price. And you deserve better than that, Mel. What am I saying... you deserve better than all of this. You should've been born in a palace somewhere, waited on hand and foot all your life, lounging about, giving orders."

She laughed. "Genie, you're wrong. You're wonderful... but you're wrong. Dows has a bad temper. You probably saved my life. And I'll be grateful to you forever. But, look at the cost. Not just your freedom. I shudder to think of what Dows is going to do. Who knows what the consequences will be? You made a mistake freeing me, because you should've left when you had the chance."

He frowned. "So if the tables were turned, you would have left me, huh?" It was a rhetorical question. But she answered it with a different silence than he was expecting. A very guilty quiet. "Oh."

She sighed miserably. "I don't know. I mean, my freedom for yours I'd trade in a heartbeat. But... if I'd been the one with the powers... Genie, Dows is my brother's biggest enemy..."

That made sense. "This is a hypothetical scenario... you don't have to apologize. Of course you'd have to think of your brother, Mel." Never mind that her brother had thrown her into this mess. Never mind that her brother hadn't been anywhere's near close enough to protect her. He frowned again. He'd known her a week and a half... what was he so jealous of?

"I'm sorry anyway. It's just... I've thought about it a lot. I'm terrified of what Dows next wish is going to be... of what it could do to Rumple. It's terrible of me, but I can't help it. Like I said, it's different now. For so long, my family was all I had. I never dreamed of anyone like you. "

The song he usually sang when he met a new master, the one he'd skipped this time because of her terror, came to mind. "Never mind. I understand." He stood up, and went to the kitchen, leaving her to her book.

*.*.*.*

"Genie?"

He started at the sound of her voice. Sure he'd known she was there, but she so rarely initiated conversation... "Yes?"

"Has Dows said anything at all?"

He shook his head. "No, but I haven't been summoned for a few days now, something tells me he's waiting."

"For what?"

"Well, making all sorts of wishes will let everyone know that something funny is going on, and they'll want to know what. So he's lying low, letting all these rumors of a genie die off."

"So what then?"

"Who knows? Hopefully, your brother finds a way to stop him, and gets the lamp..." he trailed off at the look on her face. "Wouldn't that solve everything?"

"For Rumple... not for you."

"What'd'ya mean?"

"Rumple would do just what Dows is... put the lamp on a shelf and wait for an opportunity to use it. If I'm safe inside, all the better."

"Beats working for Dows, doesn't it?"

She shrugged uncomfortably. "So long as the power doesn't go to Rumple's head."

He sighed. "No sense worrying about that before its even a problem. Who knows? Maybe Al will get to him first."


	21. Friendly Competition

He woke the next day to the smell of cinnamon. Wandering out into the kitchen, he found his cellmate happily frosting a pan full of large buns. "Something smells delicious."

"Just about ready. Have a seat."

She'd already set the table. He shook his head; whatever made her happy.

She plopped a sticky roll onto his plate, and took the other chair. He tried a bite, and bit back a groan. "Mel, these are... well, sure. Show my poor pancakes up. Go on."

She laughed. "You can't compare cinnamon buns to pancakes! They're too different."

He shrugged. "No, seriously, show me up. I told ya magic food has nothing on the real thing."

She nodded towards the ingredients. "This IS magic food. I just made it by hand."

He winked. "So you can work magic, huh? And you're better at it than me, too."

She smiled, shaking her head. He was just happy to see her smile. They finished up breakfast, and for a second, he consider just making the mess vanish. He quickly reconsidered, picked up his dishes, and carried them to the sink.

She smiled at him as she started scrubbing the plate, handing it to him to dry. It had been a long time since he'd bother to just wash dishes, but he was sure it had never been fun. He wondered why for a brief moment, and then came to the startling realization that he wanted to lean forward and give her a peck on the cheek.

He gulped, and took a hasty step back, trying not to sigh too loudly. It was going to be very hard to avoid her while they were both stuck in this lamp.

*.*.*.*.*

It'd only been a few hours, and already he was exasperated again. She still didn't like the magic, and she was only getting less tolerant of it as time passed. After all she'd been through, he certainly didn't blame her. But she didn't like him waiting on her, either. After she came to grips with the fact that if she tried to so much as get up for a glass of water he'd run to get it for her, she'd taken to sitting sullenly, not daring to move less she impose upon his kindness.

It was grating his nerves like sandpaper. He glanced at the clock, and got up, smiling reassuringly when she shot a worried look at him. "You didn't bat an eye, Mel. It's just lunchtime, is all, and since you made breakfast..." he waved his hand, unable to resist another stab at impressing her. The cinnamon buns would be hard to top, but he doubted she'd ever had Mexican food.

Sure enough, when the strange new food appeared in front of her, curiosity replaced the reprimand in her eyes.

"Okay, so these are tacos, and what you do is you scoop the meat into either a soft shell, or a hard one, and then you pick your toppings. I'd definitely start with the sour cream and cheddar cheese if I were you."

She hesitated, so he started putting a taco together to show her. He hoped she appreciated the fact that she could get her own meal, magically provided or not.

At her first bite, her face lit up. "This is really good."

"Thanks." For some reason, a joking response just wouldn't flow. He was glad when she smiled.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

He'd unwittingly started a new game. At suppertime, she'd meekly asked if it wasn't her turn to cook again. He'd sighed, and relented, as long as she didn't over-do it. Apparently her answer to tacos was chicken pot pie.

It might not have been a new dish to him, but he'd never tasted anything like her cooking. Without the magic of the lamp intervening, and creating the user's favorite flavor combinations, he was at a disadvantage. Once the competition had died down, he'd have to pick her brain about the flavor combinations and spices she used.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The next morning, he introduced her to bacon and eggs. He wondered about the twinkle in her eye, until she one-upped him with a steak lunch.

He was really starting to get into the game. His magic, and wide knowledge of foods from past and future alike, were barely enough to keep him competing with her skill and knowledge in the kitchen.

The pizza he made for supper was such a big hit, he launched her into a bonus round that ended up being one of the moistest cakes he'd ever eaten. He wanted to retaliate with a side of ice-cream, but was forced to begrudgingly admit that the cake was so rich on it's own, the ice-cream would have been childish.

The food was great, but the best part was watching the pain of her past, and the worry over his future melt away around meal times due to the friendly competition.

He felt less lonely, but as confined as ever. She, on the other hand, blossomed in her captivity. He supposed that, to her, the lamp was keeping everything _out_. He was afraid that, as time went on, she'd come to realize just what that meant, but he wasn't going spoil her time here, now.

He wandered into he living room, where she was curled up with a book. He crept closer to sneak a peak at the cover, grinning sheepishly when she lowered it with an amused expression.

"I was, uh, just trying to make sure you weren't reading a cook book. You're hard enough to keep up with on your own."

She laughed, a rich, musical, sound that was pure happiness. "I'm going to need one at the rate you're going. It's infuriating trying to stay one step ahead of you. No, right now I'm just reading." She held the book up for him to see.

"You know, I've been going to that one for years now, but I can never seem to get past the first page. You'll have to let me know how it is."

"I'm not very far in. I could read out loud."

He blinked. It hadn't been what he was going for, but... "You don't mind?"

She smiled, shaking her head. "Not at all. Once upon a time, there was a …."

Listening to her voice was far more interesting than staring at the words on the page, but it still wasn't enough to settle his mind.

Every day that went by without Dows rubbing the lamp lifted Melina"s spirits, and grew his uneasiness. He'd had his job long enough to know that something was brewing, and when he thought of what a man with unlimited wishes and time to think could do... he felt sick. No one should have that much power, under any... he glanced over at Mel, curled up on a cushion, happily reading with that warm, musical voice, then shook his head... under _almost_ any circumstances. He just wished the poor kid's 'freedom' hadn't come at such a high cost. He knew her well enough to know how quickly her joy would shatter once the wishes started destroying people.

She glanced over at him, and worry clouded her gaze. He quickly forced a smile to his face, pretending everything was just fine. She smiled back, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. So she felt the storm brewing, too. Poor thing.

Something was about to happen.

And it wasn't something good.


	22. The Other Side of the Coin

Genie's eyes popped open as Dows rubbed the lamp. The magic of the lamp pulled him out of bed, and forced him to obey the call.

Dows had his usual smug grin in place. They were standing at the edge of the village. "Slave, I wish for you to destroy that house."

He swallowed hard, certain the building wasn't empty. He snapped his fingers, and the hut crumbled into sawdust around the sleeping family that had sheltered in the walls.

Dows tsked. "I wish you hadn't done that."

He blinked in surprise as the magic jerked out of his fingertips, restoring the home. He bit back a sigh of relief, but it didn't help.

"I wish for that house to fall down, trapping, and injuring the inhabitants to the fullest extent of your powers."

"No, please!" He clenched his eyes shut, trying to resist as the magic was wrenched painfully from his body. There was little he could do to modify the specificness of the wish. Dows laughed as the building tumbled down, the inhabitants waking up and screaming at the calamity.

His hands fell limp at his sides. He knew they'd all live... genies couldn't kill anyone... but he couldn't tare his gaze from the rubble, or shut out the cries from people he was powerless to help.

Behind him, Dows spoke quietly. "Consider this a lesson, Slave. I have no limit on my wishes. If you attempt to adapt them, I will rectify the situation, and I will make it far worse. I did not wish for that much pain the first time. As a matter of fact, I wish for you to do the same thing to the other two houses. Use an earthquake, to explain the damage."

"Please..." but it was too late. His arms were forced rigid as destruction ensued.

"Begging won't save you, or them. You'd do well to remember this lesson. It will have larger consequences the next time. Now, I wish you back to your lamp."

A poof of smoke, and he was back. He sat down on the edge of his bed, buried his face in his hands, and sobbed.

He was vaguely aware of the knock on his door. But he wasn't able to respond as it opened, and Mel timidly put a hand on his arms. "Genie..."

Somewhere, it registered that he was scaring her. He tried to stop, but he could still hear the screams.

"It's alright... let it out." She awkwardly reached around him, and rubbed his shoulders. "Don't try to hold back. It doesn't help anything."

His sobs finally died down to sniffles. "Sorry..."

She patted his back while he blew his nose. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Do you want to talk about it?"

He wasn't sure how much of the truth to tell her. Obviously it was bad... he decided to be honest.

She listened tears coming to her own eyes. "He's just getting started, isn't he?"

He sighed. "I'm afraid so... one thing's for sure... no more wish tweaking."

"Don't blame yourself. You had no choice."

"I could have just granted the wish..."

She took his hand in hers. "But you tried to save that family. If you're not going to blame me, you can't blame yourself either. It's Dows' fault. Plain and simple."

He glanced at the fingertips resting lightly on the back of his hand as he shredded the tissue. "I know. I know. I'm nothing more than a tool in this game... but being forced to grant wishes designed to hurt people, it's just been so long, I guess I forgot how awful it feels."

"Of course it does. You're so gentle, and helpful... I'm so sorry you've ever had to endure this."

"Thanks Mel... it's just... I hope this isn't just the beginning. I've had cruel masters... but they only had three wishes... I can't stand to do this to whoever Dows decides to hurt, or make an example of, or punish."

"That was his third wish. Hopefully, he can't make anymore."

He shook his head, blowing his nose again. "No, Mel. He used three wishes this time."

*.*.*.*.*

For the next two days, he was quiet, and Mel let him have his space. Her ankle had healed, and her bruises were vanishing. His heart swelled when he thought about how she'd comforted him, despite the circumstances.

Without warning, he was summoned again.

"I wish for the treasure of Rora Parthenage."

For a split second, he thought the magic was gone, but no, there it was. He sighed, glad no one was going to be hurt by this, and snapped his fingers.

Dows waved him away.

He dove back into the lamp.

*.*.*.*.*

Interest snapped back into Mel's eyes. "He wished for the Parthenage treasure?"

"Yeah. Why?"

She started pacing. "Because... he couldn't have known... that means...!"

"Couldn't have known what, Mel?"

"That treasure was lost for years. Everyone was looking for it. No one could find any trace of it, except for my brother. He kept it a secret so that no one would try to steal it... but now Dows has wished it right out of his vault... Genie, it just might push him to act."

"You think?"

"And the fact is... even though Dows can still hold me hostage, he can't prove that he didn't kill me. He's worked himself into a corner. Even if he tries to prove that he still has me, he just proves that he gave Rumple more rope... Genie..."

"He'll know that he can try to take down Dows, and Dows can't do anything to stop him. "

"Exactly!" She threw her arms around his neck.

He blinked in shock, then smiled and gently hugged her back. She tensed up, and glanced up at him. He felt her relax again as their eyes met. He cradled her for a second, then let her pull away.

"I thought you were worried about your brother getting his hands on the lamp?"

Her smile faded. "I am. But even if Rumple doesn't do the right thing, he'd never force you to hurt innocent people just for cruelty's sake. And if there's one thing you've taught me, it's to never give up hope."

"Really? I taught you that?"

"Ever day after Rumple made that deal, my hope dwindled, until I realized, that I was going to belong to Dows forever. That I'd never be free."

He frowned. "But... you're the one that freed me. All I did was get you away from Dows, sort of..."

She shrugged. "I know that I belong to you, and I'm technically trapped in this lamp... but, I feel more free than I've felt in my entire life."

"What about before Dows?"

She sat down. "Even then... I was a prisoner."

He sat down beside her. "In your own home?"

She nodded. "Don't get me wrong, Rumple does love me. But... after the dagger... he just got so caught up in gaining more power, he forgot that I wasn't one of the servants. I think, in his own way, he was trying to protect me. Maybe he figured that if people saw me as a weakness, I'd be in danger. I guess I could have left, but... I couldn't... do you know what I mean?"

He smiled kindly. "Love can bind someone just as powerfully as magic."

"Yes. Exactly."

"You were expecting your brother to come after you long before now, huh?"

She shook her head. "I think that's what hurt most of all. I never expected him to. I've been ashamed to admit it, even to myself, but... when he made that deal, I knew I was trapped."

"Hey, you don't need to explain to me, kid."


	23. Intervention

The world outside the lamp went quiet.

No more summons, not a word from Dows. And with each day, the pair trapped inside discussed their hopes that, at the very least, Dows would have been scared into hiding.

"I just hope Rumple doesn't push him too far. With the magic he now has..."

"Meaning me."

She nodded, an apologetic frown in place. "... there's no telling what he'll do."

"No. But it's safe to bet that it means terror and pain for a lot of innocent bystanders. Aw, don't let me get you down... your brother sounds like a careful sort of guy. And no offence, but he doesn't sound like the sort that would bend because Dows threatened to hurt someone. And... if Dows uses me against him... genies can't kill anyone, so there's that."

She patted his arm. "Whatever it comes down to, it isn't your fault."

"I just..."

He broke off as the lamp lurched. A strange purple mist seeped in through the spout, filling the lamp, then vanished with a jarring, POOF!

Genie realized vacantly that Mel had clung to his arm. He patted her hand with a reassuring smile, just as the lamp was rubbed. He swallowed as he went out...

... into completely new surroundings. A stranger held the lamp, smiling smugly. "Ah. Dows secret weapon."

Unsure what else to do, he nodded.

"Very good. I wish Dows were here."

Genie stared down at his hands as nothing happened, then shrugged apologetically.

"He's tampered with the lamp! No matter, so long as he can't use it."

He made a quick guess. "Rumpelstiltskin?"

The man pointed at the lamp. "Get back inside."

"But, your sister..."

He froze. "What about my sister?"

Genie swallowed, wondering how to go about this. "Don't you want to know where she is?"

"Well?"

Genie crossed his arms, a slow anger brewing. "Seems kind of strange that I'm the one who brought it up."

"Since I can't use the lamp, mayhaps it's best if I just melt it down, hmm?"

"No wait! Mel's inside."

"Mel?! Wait... Melina?"

"Yes, sir. Dows trapped her inside the lamp."

Rumple opened the cover and peered inside, but the lamp appeared empty.

"How do I get her out? I wish her out! DO you hear me?"

He sighed. "That's one wish I'd be happy to grant, but Dows changed things up. He's got unlimited wishes, and apparently, he's the only one who can use them."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Mel told me that the two of you were taken in by spinsters, but you were the one who took care of her. She said that after you got back from the war, she was taken to Neverland."

"A lucky guess."

He rolled his eyes. "Sir, if you're really Rumpelstiltskin, you already heard the rumors. Well, they're true. Mel found my lamp, and freed me. I wanted to help her in return, but Dows found out about the lamp, and forced me to make a deal."

"Isn't there anyway we can communicate?"

"I don't know... I'm sorry."

"Listen you big blue oaf! You'd better take good care of that girl until I find a way to fix this, do you hear me?"

"Don't worry, she's safe. Maybe I can give you a message from her."

When the man fell silent, he dove into the lamp...

... Mel instantly hugged him. "I heard everything! Is it true? Rumple has the lamp and can't make wishes?"

"Seems so. You got anything you want to say to him?"

She frowned. "After all these years... just that, I've missed him, and I don't blame him for what he did, and... well, anything else should be said in person."

"Your brother's working on that."

She smiled. "Maybe he'll figure out a way to free you from Dows... then you'd be able to let me out of the lamp yourself."

He smiled back. "You mean set you free? Hey, how's about coming with me on that trip around the world I've got planned? We could take in the fresh air together, see the sights we never thought we'd see... what do you say?"

"It sounds... wonderful. But I think we both know I can't. Unless you order me, that is."

"You know I'd never force you to do anything, Mel. Except rest a little... but that's different. Besides, I need to clear something up... No matter what it says on paper, I don't _own_ you. Okay? So if you don't want to come with me, there's nothing forcing you too. Assuming we even get out of this. "

A sad look crept into her eyes.

"Listen, I'm sorry I said anything... you know me... always running my mouth... heh..."

"Don't be sorry... I'm sorry... a note!"

"Huh?"

"Do you think you could give Rumple a note?"

"Oh, sure! Not a problem. Here you go..." He snapped his fingers, and a notepad and pencil appeared in front of her.

"Thanks." As the words came to her, a tender smile came to her face, hinting at better times. Something about it pulled at his heart, making him wish he could know what memories were playing through her head.

When she finished, and handed him the note, he left the lamp, and tried not to be as critical of her brother as he had been.

"What do you want?"

Okay, so it wasn't going to be easy... "Mel had some things she wanted to say." He handed over the note.

"I'll bet she did." As he read the words on the paper, bitter years fell from his face. For a second, Genie thought the man was going to cry. "Melina wrote this?"

He nodded.

"Tell her... tell her I'll get her out of there. And that she's safe now..." He nodded, clearly finished.

Genie shrugged, and dove back into the lamp...

... Mel was smiling, tears in her eyes. "I was worried he'd have changed too much... but he's still in there, somewhere.

"Yeah. Everything's gonna be alright now." If only he really believed that. Yes, Rumple had changed after he'd read the words from his sister, but there was still that power crazed look in his eyes.

Al had been right. He wasn't sure there was any use denying it anymore. He'd felt something for the girl ever since he'd first been summoned by her, with her big eyes, and her unconventional response to getting wishes. That had quickly bloomed into friendship, strengthened by the fact that they understood each other so very well. And somewhere, in that week she'd kept him captive after she'd decided to free him, he'd fallen for her. After that... she'd freed him. Of course he felt gratitude, but, there was a deeper emotion, deeper even than the protective instincts that had kicked in when Dows threatened her.

Now, trapped in the lamp, with the threat of the man gone, he was sure that he loved her more every day. Loved her enough not to let her know. He could see that she was starting to care for him... how could she help it? She was trapped in a lamp, unable to leave. He was the only one she had to talk to. He'd been the first one to treat her like a human being in nearly a decade. He'd saved her. Of course she was growing fond of him.

But, she deserved her freedom. She deserved to make her own choice. She deserved to _have_ a choice. He nodded to himself. She hadn't used two of her wishes, so he was going to fill in the blanks for her. First, he was going to do everything he could to help her brother figure out how to free her, and then he was going to give her a chance to see the world.


	24. Replacement

"What's wrong, Mel? Still missing your brother?"

She shook her head. "I was just thinking that it's too bad that you're stuck in here. You could have been off to see the world."

"Now don't start that again. Hey, things could be worse. Dows can't do anymore damage, and there's worse things than being trapped in a lamp." For instance...

"Like being trapped in a lamp alone, never sure who your next master was going to be?"

"Yeah... like that."

She sighed, slumping against the wall. "All I wanted to do was set you free. Just look at all the heartache it's caused. I wish I hadn't been the one to find the lamp."

Before Genie could answer, the lamp shook, knocking them both to the ground.

"What's going on?"

A familiar feeling spread to his fingers. "Your wishes..."

She tried to get to her feet. "But, I didn't mean..."

It was too late, with a puff of blue smoke, the lamp landed in sand with a thud, and he was alone again. For the briefest of moments, he wondered if the girl wasn't more trouble than she was worth. He leaned back against the pillow with a sigh. She was wonderful...

"What's this?"

His heart froze. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Don't rub!_

"Aha!"

Dows picked up the lamp. A door opened. "Foolish girl! You should have been more careful with your wishes! Now I have three. Consider your brother's debt paid."

Dows remembered? But... he rubbed the lamp...

Genie was pulled out.

Mel stared at him in shock, misery on her face.

He gave her a reassuring smile, then sighed as he turned to Dows. "What do you wish of me?"

"You and your brother have ruined everything, girl! But I believe I have a fitting punishment... Slave, I wish that this miserable wretch will kill her brother, the next time they meet."

Her face turned white, as he tried to fight the magic. "Sorry, Mel..."

A shimmering cloud formed around her, then dissipated.

"Very good. I wish that Rumple's empire will crumble around him, making me the most powerful man in the realm."

Again, he had no choice.

"Finally, I wish for unlimited wealth."

As he granted the third wish, he expected to be pulled back into the lamp, but nothing happened. His eyes darted to Mel's.

She nodded in understanding, her mind obviously churning behind her eyes. She had one wish left. She could lift her curse, and save her brother, just by undoing Dows wishes.

"Now, what of the lamp? It is useless to me now. I cannot risk it getting to the wrong hands... But it is too valuable to destroy..."

Her hand shot out and snatched the lamp. This was it. Dows had released her from her debt. She was about to make her final wish, and he'd be transported somewhere else to wait for his next master. He braced himself.

"I wish I were bound to the lamp, instead of Genie."

They both stared at her in shock.

"Mel... what did you do?"

His cuffs vanished from his wrists, reappearing on hers. She stared up into his eyes. "It's the only way to save both of you."

"But, Mel!"

She was pulled into the lamp as it vanished.

"Foolish girl. Ah well, Rumpelstiltskin is ruined, and I have unlimited gold."

Genie clenched his fists. "That's not what you wished for."

"What are you talking about?"

"You wished for unlimited wealth, and I granted it. You will never run out of sand, for as long as you live."

He turned, and stormed out, sick over what the girl had done. She could have saved herself and her brother, with one little wish, and she'd... she'd given him his freedom again. But at what cost to her?

He shook his head. Not if he could help it. He had a pretty good idea where his... well, her lamp would have reappeared. It was just a matter of getting to it.

And not being wrong, because if he was wrong... he might never see her again, and she'd be condemned to a fate he wouldn't have wished on anybody.

*.*.*.*.*.*

She'd never see them again. Rumple and Genie were safe. That was all that mattered. If she had been condemned to this life, then so be it. At least she couldn't ever kill her brother, now that she was a genie.

Genie... it had been impossible not to fall in love with him. He was so sweet, and gentle, and kind. He'd rescued her, and proved that his heart was pure as gold. The thought tugged at her heart-strings, but it also cheered her a little.

He was free. That was all that mattered. Never mind that his had been a terrible fate that repulsed every fiber of her being. Never mind that it was now her fate. Never mind that the only way she'd ever see her family again, was if Rumple decided that using the lamp to find Bae was worth the risk. She pulled a pillow to cover her face, and curled up in a ball, to weep.


	25. A Debt Repaid

She was sure time had passed, but it was impossible to say how much. Outside, the world was deadly quiet. Suddenly, a hand closed around the lamp. Before she could grasp how it was she was able to feel it, the lamp was being rubbed, and she was being thrust into the world.

She stood, blinking at her surroundings. From behind her, her new master spoke, a cheerful tilt to his voice.

"What's your name?"

She spun around. "Genie?!"

He gave her that goofy grin. "Naw, I meant your real name."

She threw her arms around his neck. "How did you find me so fast?"

"According to every scroll I could find, this is the spot where my lamp first appeared. It just made the most sense, you being a new genie and all. Speaking of which, I have some wishes."

She pulled back, his words splashing over her like cold water. "Some... of course."

He gave a gentle smile. "It's okay. I wish for you to never be forced to harm anyone against your will. I wish for Rumpelstiltskin to find his son, and I wish you free of the lamp."

He smiled as the bonds vanished.

She couldn't do anything but stand there, feeling stunned.

"Go on, take it in. You're free! Feels good, doesn't it?"

"But, Genie... you used your wishes on me."

"Hey, it was only fair. You used yours on me, didn't you?"

"But..."

"Even that one mistake... you wanted what was best for me. And don't you dare start apologizing, because here we both are, safe and sound, and completely free. Let's go see the world."

She'd only just started to smile when she gasped. "Rmple! Dows second wish... Genie, this is going to crush him... could you take me home, please?"

He sobered immediately. The concern in his eyes mirrored her own. "Of course, Mel... and don't worry about your brother. We'll work something out. Speaking of which... I need to make a stop on the way there."

*.*.*.*

She couldn't seem to help worrying about her brother, but she was all for helping out the families of the houses he'd been forced to collapse. He couldn't use his magic, openly at least, but there were plenty of other ways to help out.

While he helped rebuild the houses, Melina helped with the wounded. Around five-ish, she wandered over to him. "Genie?"

"Having fun yet?"

She smiled as she nodded. "It's been so long since I've been able to help out like this."

"You're in your element out there. Whadaya need?"

"Well I thought I could make a meal for everyone, but they have so little, I don't want to use their food..."

"Say no more!" He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a bag of coins. "Get 'em lots of stuff they can store, too. Don't be thrifty!"

She took the bag, smile widening. "You're a pretty wonderful guy, did you know that?"

His cheeks reddened. "Well, you know... life of servitude and all... just sort of 'rubs' off on ya after a while."

Her giggle sent his pulse racing. He chided himself as she left to buy the food.

An elderly man had apparently been watching the exchange. "I want to thank you for all of your help. I don't know what we would have done if you and your girlfriend hadn't shown up."

He winced. "Oh we're not together... well, we came here together... but we're not dating or anything..."

The man elbowed him with a wink. "Ah, whatever you say my friend. I guess it must not have been love that I saw just now. And to think, I am never wrong about such things."

He rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortably. "We're just good friends, is all."

"Of course, of course. It is none of my business anyway. But, _were_ you to be more than just friends, she is quite the catch."

"Believe me, pal, I know it." He turned back to his hammering before the astute peasant could read anything else from his face.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Mel came back quickly, several merchants in tow, carrying grain sacks, rice, figs, and enough food to feed the families for months.

He let himself smile as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. She not only helped organize all that food to where the women could get to it, and prepared the food, but she patiently showed, and re-showed how the meals were prepared as she boiled a stew to feed them all. She'd finished just as he got the second hut up.

He pounded the last nail in place, and sauntered over to her, feeling pretty great about the day's efforts. "Teach a man to fish, huh Mel?"

She nodded, smiling sheepishly. "I hope you didn't expect much of your money back... I got a little carried away..."

He waved his hand. "This is perfect. We'll give them some money before we leave, just in case."

She handed him a chipped clay pot that held his dinner, then sat down beside him with her own meal. The sun was setting, and the air was already starting to cool. Around them, everyone else talked happily in between gulps of the first real meal they'd had in years.

Two new, sturdy huts, secretly re-enforced with magic stood where there had been only rubble, and a third hut was already being started.

Mel gave a contented sigh, and he nodded in agreement. "Mmm, hmm."

"Where are you going to go first?"

"Huh?"

"When we're done here, I mean. Where will you go first?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know... funny, I spent all that time picturing it, and I never really made a plan."

She poked him, eyes more serious than she was trying to let on. "You never really had hope."

He poked her back. "Come with me?"

She hesitated, then poked him back. "I need to get back to my brother. And believe me, that's enough of a wish come true."

"For real?"

"Yes. And wherever Rumple is right now, he might actually need my help this time. Dows might have taken him down a peg, and maybe we can patch things up."

He studied her carefully. "You're not just saying that?"

"Genie, I didn't lie to you when you asked me if I would have abandoned you to Dows after you saved my life..."

"True."

"Yes, I would like to go with you. It sounds wonderful. But... restoring my relationship with my brother would be wonderful too, and I can't give up on him. That's the whole of it. Honest."

"Go see the world today, come home, tomorrow."

She laughed, wrinkling her nose at yet another movie reference she couldn't possibly understand.

"Alright. I'll stop. Sorry. It's just..." He frowned. If she didn't need him anymore... how was he supposed to check back in on her every now and again? On the other hand, maybe that was for the best.

"It's just what?"

"Nothing."

"You're frowning. Despite everything we've been through, I've only seen you frown a couple times. And only for a little while."

He forced a smile. "You watched me cry my heart out."

"Genie..."

He shrugged. "I was just thinking how weird it's going to be. It'll be fine, I mean, I can usually work with weird."

She smiled.

"I guess I just need to process all of this. I'm free. You're free. I'm free again. You're free again..."

Her smile became a grin.

"It's been kind of crazy."

She touched his arm. "Yeah, ever since I found your lamp. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through, but... I'll never be able to thank you enough for everything you've done for me."

"Same here, Mel."

"You promised to drop me a postcard every now and then."

"And you said I could visit."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Whenever you want to. So you see, you don't have to be sad. You can see the world without saying goodbye."

As he started to put his arm around her, the old timer chuckled behind them. "How could I have been mistaken?"


	26. Goodbye

"I can show you the world... shining shimmering splendid. Tell me princess when did you last let your heart decide." He sighed, staring at the ceiling of his lamp. He'd always wanted to see the world. Always.

He'd never even considered traveling _with_ someone, so why did it bother him now? It seemed like Mel had understood what he'd been trying to say, but he wished he'd been able to tell her just how deeply she'd touched his life. At least she wasn't likely to forget a blue genie who had been forced to hold her captive in his lamp for a month. He knew he'd never forget her.

The next thing he knew, Mel was rubbing the lamp. "Genie?"

He sprang out, half asleep. "Huh? What?"

She pulled the sleeping cap off his head. "Sorry to wake you up, but I was afraid someone else would come looking for you."

He yawned. "Morning already, huh?" As he stretched, his nightshirt vanished with a puff of smoke that spread to change the color of his skin. "Thanks for the wake-up call."

The day went by in a blur. Far too quickly, the other houses were finished, furnished, and well stocked with food, the villagers instructed to go to the Sultan if they needed more help, and he and Mel were on their way to the little sheep farm where she'd grown up.

"Wow... this place could use a little rebuilding."

"It's not much... but it's far closer to home than that stupid castle he moved us too."

"Looks deserted."

"If he's lost everything, he's here. It's alright. You don't have to stay."

He frowned. "If you don't mind, I'll wait around just to make sure."

She pushed the door open. "Rumple?"

From the dusty interior, someone stirred. Dull eyes peered up from the table, revealing a broken tortured form of the man he'd met earlier.

Mel didn't seem to care. With a cry of joy, she rushed forward and hugged him. "Rumple!"

After a stunned second, he hugged her back. "Melina? What happened?"

She sat down across from him, and quietly explained things. When she was done, Genie stepped in from the doorway. "I'm sorry, sir. If there's anything I can do..."

"You've done more than enough." Fury sparked in the back of his eyes.

"Yes, he has." Mel frowned at her brother. "Genie saved my life, and took care of me. He had no choice but to grant the wish, so stop blaming him." She turned to smile at him. "Genie, this is merely a setback. Rumple got where he was all by himself, and with my help, he won't have a problem doing it again. You can go."

He took a deep breath, rocking back and forth on his heals. "Are you sure? I could stick around, and help you find your nephew. Or track down Dows or something."

She shook her head. "That's not necessary."

"Well, best wishes to both of you."

"Thanks for everything, Genie."

He held a hand out to Rumple. "Good luck finding your son, Mr. Rumplestiltskin, Sir."

The man just stared at his hand. "I don't like you genie. But... you've taken better care of my sister than I have, so... thank you."

He dropped his hand. "I don't have to tell you what a sweet kid she is. Besides... she freed me. You guys don't owe me anything."

"Alright then. Well. I'm glad we don't owe you anything for leaving us the poorest, weakest, most hated people in the kingdom. Enjoy your freedom. We certainly will."

"Rumple!"

Genie swallowed. "I..."

"Don't listed to him, he's in a mood." Mel nudged him out the door. "I'll get him out of it."

"Okay. But I can't help but feel bad."

"He's depressed, but, thanks to you, he didn't lose everything."

"Uh, Mel?"

"He's still alive, you wished for him to find his son, and he has me. I know you'd like to help, and it's just because your heart is so big. But we really do need to work this out by ourselves."

"Alright, alright. You're finally back home, and I've got a world to see."

"Our dreams have come true."

"Yeah. I guess they have."

She hugged him, tightly, whispering into his ear, "Have fun."

"Thanks Mel." Before he let her go, he slipped a small package in her pocket.

She frowned.

"Just a little something. Don't open it till I leave, kay?"

"Alright. Thank you. Um, do you have your lamp?"

"Yep."

"I think there were some leftovers in the icebox."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Are there? Thanks."

They blinked, an awkward silence surrounding them.

"Alrighty then. See ya around!"

"Bye."

He took off.

She watched as he disappeared. Then walked back into the hut.

"What's wrong? You're home. Oh right. It's the same drungy hovel we escaped from."

"I'm glad to be home, Rumple. I'm just going to miss Genie."

"You should have gone with him. There's nothing for you here."

"I know how you must feel, but it's going to be alright. Look at me. Rumple, look at me."

"You know what? Go. You're better off without me."

"I'm not going anywhere. You know I'm not going anywhere while you and Bae still need my help. So snap out of it! Dows will be here soon to gloat, and we need to be ready for him. There's your first challenge..."

"I failed you! Don't you understand? I sold you out. I couldn't even get you out of that lamp."

"I wouldn't be here if you'd always been like that. You made some mistakes, but you still raised me. Now I'm here for you."

He refused to acknowledge her commitment. She sighed, and pulled the package from her pocket, curiosity getting the better of her. Inside, was a note, and an intricate necklace, that featured a tiny replica of the lamp. She read the note. 'Thanks again, for everything, Mel. This lamp works the same way... if you need anything, anything at all, even just a haircut, all you have to do is rub.

Yours truly, Genie'

She smiled to herself, careful not to rub the tiny lamp as she hung it around her neck. She made a silent vow to never use it, but somehow fastening that clasp around her neck gave her courage.

*.*.*.*.*.

Genie sat on a small, deserted island in the middle of the ocean, face in his hands. His world tour had been better than he'd ever imagined. Out seeing things, no masters, on his own time...

Alone...

Drat Mel and Al for being so darn unforgettable. She hadn't rubbed her lamp, so he was assuming she didn't need him. He wished he'd added in the note that she could give it a rubeven if she just wanted to say hi.

Friendship... wait a second. That was something he was now free to seek out, right? Who said he had to tour the world by himself now that he was free? He grinned, snapped his fingers to make the white hat and red shirt vanish, and took off into the sky, bearing for the palace in Agrabah.


	27. Part 3: Hello Again!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

1 year later

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

His heart was in his throat as he made his way to the small hut. Al and the princess had been great; happy to have him back, even inviting him to dinner. Which set off the little incident with the parrot, and Jafar coming back, but now after was all sorted out, he'd figured he could stop in for a visit without hurting anything. But, one thing had led to another, each adventure pulling him in deeper, until he realized how much time had passed. He decided that enough was enough.

The hovel looked to be in much better repair. He gave a sigh of relief. Mel must've gotten her brother out of his slump. Good for her! He moseyed up to the door, and knocked.

It opened just a crack before it was shoved back. "Genie!" She had her arms around his neck before he could wonder if she was as excited to see him as he was to see her.

Yep. This, right here, was better than touring the world. "How've you been? No emergencies?"

"Nope, things have been fine... but come in out of the sun! Can I get you some water?"

"If it's not any trouble..." He let her push him into a seat, then looked around while she scooped some clear well water from a bucket. "I like what you've done with the place."

"Thank you. It just needed a little loving care. So, what brings you all the way out here?"

He winked. "Sight seeing. My two month tour around the world made me aware of the wonders of the desert, and do you know what this cabin has? The world's prettiest woman."

She blushed. "You went around the world so quickly? I would have thought you'd take your time."

He took a sip of water, thinking better of launching into his song again. "I did at first, but it got lonely real fast. I decided maybe I wasn't opposed to settling down if I was free, so I came back and begged a room off from Al. He and the princess went on a picnic, so here I am to pester you. So… what've you been up to?"

She smiled, but now that he really looked at her, he noticed hints of sadness around her eyes. "Absolutely nothing. Well, chores, here and there, but other than that, it's been a lovely vacation."

"You look well rested."

"I feel positively lazy."

He chuckled, already sure how to cheer her up. "Hey, you want to see some pictures? Oh wait, I'll do one better! Come on outside where we have room."

She followed him curiosity written all over her face. He wiggled his fingers, sending a spray of magic over the sand. It swirled up, then settled into a whole new landscape.

She opened her mouth to protest, but her eyes were already soaking in the wonders of a tropical rainforest. He gently took her arm, and led her into it. "It's not quite the same as being there, but it's the next best thing."

"It's beautiful."

"Quick tour!"

He changed the scenery again, trying to cover the basic countries and breathtaking views, a veritable sensory slide show.

He paused at the frozen north, remembering her interest in snow. He snapped his fingers, giving her a parka, gloves, warm pants and thick boots. "C'mon."

She stepped into the snow timidly, a smile spreading across her face in childlike wonder. When Genie glanced up to make sure he'd covered everything, something cold exploded at the base of his neck.

He yelped and spun around to find Mel trying to hide a guilty grin behind her gloves. He chuckled. "Oh, _that_ was a mistake little missy." He tossed a snowball in the air once as a warning, then whirled it at her.

She dodged it easily, then put her hands on her hips. "You're not even trying."

"You want a snowball war? Alright..."

She ducked around the tree beside her as he started pelting her relentlessly.

As he tried to sneak around the tree, she popped out from the other side, flinging a snowball that hit him on the shoulder.

"You've got good aim, I'll give you that, but you're going down!"

She laughed as she threw another snowball. Clearly she was making more than she was throwing at one time, because every time he tried a sneak attack, she seemed to have an arsenal at the ready. Grinning, he found a rock nearby to duck behind.

Dead quiet ensued. Finally, her impatience got the best of her. She took a few steps from her tree, but the ground was not the silent sand she was used too.

He launched a snowball at her as she ducked, and slipped. The snowball sailed over her head, but she landed face-first in the snow.

He hurried over to help her up, and she came up laughing. He grinned sheepishly as he brushed the snow from her face. "Oops."

She smiled. "So that's the world?"

"Eh, some of it. You'll have to go see the real deal for yourself sometime. Highly recommended."

He snapped his fingers, and the snow and ice vanished in a shimmering mist, leaving her standing in he clothes she'd been wearing.

"Thank you. That was lovely."

He beamed.

"So... if you're staying with Aladdin... does this mean you'll be sticking around for a while longer?"

"Yep. You know, before Al rubbed my lamp, I'd never been friends with any of my masters. All those years, I never even considered having anywhere to come back to. I understand why you chose to come home now. Speaking of home, where's your brother, anyway?"

The sadness he'd noticed before crept back into her eyes. "Away. He's more hungry for power than ever. He's become addicted to it. Every time I try to get him to slow down, he insists that he can't find Bae without the kind of power he had before. I don't think he realizes it was what got us into this mess in the first place."

"When do you expect him back?"

"He's building his life back up. He tried to drag me off with him, but things got so complicated and... I told him if he wanted to see me, he'll have to make the effort. He doesn't come around much. Why?"

"Cause there's not much you can do here, except sit around by yourself. Come on back with me and meet the gang. Dull moments in Agrabah are few and far between."

She glanced around the house. "I... I don't know."

"C'mon, Mel. You can leave a note for your brother, since he's so determined to be alone. If he gets himself straightened up, he'll know where to find you. We've been fighting monsters, saving the city, locking up bad guys, getting food to the poor. Remember when we stopped to help that village? That's every single day for Al and the gang. There's a lot more people out there who could use our help."

That got her. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go meet everyone."

"Well come on then! What do you need packed?"

She chuckled. "I guess, I might need my apron. And some food for the journey..."

He waved that away. "Not when you're traveling first class. Leave your note, and we'll be off."

A few minutes later, he scooped her up. "Hold on!" She clung to his neck as he took off into the sky.

The glint of sunlight must have caught her eye. "Genie, why are you wearing your shackles again?"

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Just for show. These I can take of at anytime, but they remind me to be thankful for every minute of freedom I have."

She pondered that quietly, her eyes warm with understanding.

"See? Not a long journey at all. There's the palace."

Aladdin and Jasmine were back in the courtyard, watching Iago chase Abu. "Hey guys!"

"Genie! Who's your friend?"

He set her on the ground gently. "This is Melina. Mel, I've told you about these guys. They're pretty self explanatory. Guys, Mel's brother is out of town, and she was wondering if she could hang with us for a while?"

He disappeared from her side with a poof, and reappeared in front of Aladdin and Jasmine on his knees in an over display of dramatics. "Oh, please! Let her stay! Oh please, please, please, oh pleeeeeaaaasssse!"

Jasmine smiled. "Welcome to Agrabah."

Al reached to shake her hand. "It's good to finally meet you. Genie talks about you all the time."

He grinned, suddenly realizing that all of his favorite people were in one place. It was good to be home.


	28. An Old Friend

As Genie and Aladdin stepped into the palace, they were met by the sound of laughter echoing through the halls. They followed it to where Jasmine and Melina were talking on the balcony. "Ah, there you are! Good morning boys."

Aladdin sauntered out. "What's so funny?"

"Melina and I were just talking about some of the things we have to go through as diplomats. People can be quite funny when it comes to customs."

Genie appeared at Melina's side. "Settling into to palace life okay?"

She smiled. "I'm getting used to it. Where were you?"

"Al stopped at the marketplace..."

"Oh Aladdin! It's lovely! Where did you find this?"

"... to get a new necklace for the princess. He made sure this one wasn't cursed."

"I'm afraid to ask what you mean by that."

"Let's just say it turned out okay, but she wouldn't have ever worn the necklace again even if we hadn't had to re-burry it in the spice chest we found it in."

Aladdin was rewarded for his thoughtfulness by a quick kiss. Genie sighed dramatically. "Ah, young love!"

"They're cute."

He sat down on the ledge beside her. "Aren't they though? Great kids, both of 'em. They deserve each other. Hey, it's off topic, but I got thinking last night, and I need to clear something up."

"What is it?"

He pointed at her. "You're free."

Confusion knitted her brow together. "... Yes... We've been over this... I don't belong to Dows anymore..."

He flattened his palm on his chest. "Or me, either. Dows could only insist that you belong to me when he had me under his control. Now he doesn't, and I'm free to do what I want, and I say you are too. I just wanted to make sure you knew that, and I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner. I know how miserable it is to feel like you belong to someone."

She smiled at him. "Genie..."

"I just didn't really consider the deal to ever be _for_ you... and since I never thought of you as belonging to me, I just..."

"Genie..."

"Anyway, you don't, and I'm sorry it took me so long..."

She put her hand over his. "Genie."

He glanced down at her hand, stopping. "Huh?"

"It can be horrible to feel like you belong to someone. But I never felt that way about belonging to you. Please don't lose any sleep over it. Goodness knows I haven't been. I suppose I have wondered about it from time to time, but like you said, you've never ordered me around, so I wasn't worried."

He gave a sigh of relief. "Well, now I can't."

"Sure you can. We're friends. We can order each other around. As free people."

Aladdin's voice got louder, breaking into their conversation. "Well, at least Genie doesn't have to stand around bored while we're talking now."

Jasmine smiled. "You two are so cute together."

They both burst into nervous laughter at the same moment. "C'mon, Jaz. You might want to set a date for your own wedding before you start playing match maker."

Mel added. "We're just friends."

Jasmine gave that knowing laugh. "Of course."

Genie opened his mouth to offer another rebuttal, but stopped short when he noticed Mel was trying hard not to blush. She glanced at him sideways in time to catch his look, and both of them flushed.

This time, the burst of laughter came from their friends as Jasmine led Aladdin inside to talk to her father.

"Listen, um... don't mind them... they mean well..."

She bit her lip.

"Mel?"

She didn't even look up at him.

He kept his voice low. "Are you being quiet because they're wrong- or because they're right?"

The red in her cheeks deepened. "I... I mean... I'd be crazy not to love you. You're absolutely wonderful, and caring, and gentle, and funny... no one's ever done anything close to what you've done for me... we've been through so much, in so short a time... and we seem to have picked up right where we left off..."

He put his arm around her. "You don't want to rush into anything, or mistake gratitude for love. I feel the same way. My heart fell for you when you first rubbed my lamp. It took my head a while to catch up. But when it did, I realized we'd have to give things time. I'd ask why you didn't say anything, but I know exactly why you didn't."

She smiled up at him. "So, this doesn't change anything then?"

He waved his free hand. "Naw. We're good friends, who like each other an awful lot. That pretty much covers it." He patted her shoulder, then pulled her in for a hug, adding in a whisper, "Of course, it's a lot less awkward when you give me a peck on the cheek than it would be if Al did..." he made a face, "so it's a little different."

She giggled, nodding.

"Come on, we'd better catch up with the others."

"Speaking of the others, where a _re_ Iago and Abu anyway? They didn't come back with you."

"Knowing those two, they're probably off robbing the marketplace, or on some crazy treasure hunt. Maybe we should track them down first. Al has my lamp. He'll rub if they need us."

They strolled along through the streets together, past the merchants. "Deja vu ish. Mel, what was it you wouldn't tell me that day? The reason you looked so sad?"

She shrugged. "I was sad because I knew I was going to wish you free, and I missed you already. I guess it was a silly thing to worry about, seeing how things turned out."

"Poor thing. You never should have put yourself through all that grief just for trying to keep me around a little longer."

"It was the most selfish thing I've ever done, and I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for it. I felt like I was turning into my brother."

"Well _I_ forgave you for it. For pity's sake, Mel, let it go."

She opened her mouth to protest, but a terrified squawk shrilled through the air.

"That sounded like Iago! Come on!"

They rounded the corner to find Iago clutched in the hands of a scaley green creature. Genie didn't seem able to decide if he was glad to see him or terrified. "Mukhtar? Hey old buddy... what are you doing here?"

He gave the parrot a long look, then dropped him, turning to them. "I wassss sstoping by the market placcee for ssuplies, when thessssse two tried to loot my bag."

Genie wagged his finger. "Iago! Abu! Mukhtar's our friend now!"

"The parrot wassss trying to sssteal the manacles."

Genie's face pinched up with disgust. "Oh."

Iago cleared his throat. "I was just... er... trying to catch _another_ genie... yeah, that's it! In case a bad genie comes along... that would be good to have. Right? Buddy?"

Genie shrugged, turning back to Mukhtar. "Eh, in that case, sniff him all you want."

Melina stifled a giggle as Iago yelled for Aladdin and flew off towards the palace. Abu followed after him with a monkey shriek. "I thought genies and Mukhtars were supposed to be mortal enemies?"

The Mukhtar shrugged. "This genie issss... a hard person to ssstay enemies with."

"And Mucky's not so bad when he's not hunting you down. Speaking of which, what're ya doing for work nowadays?"

"There's a significant lack of genies to hunt, and fewer people who could afford those prices. I've moved on, to bounty hunting."

"Oh, so we're still good then?"

He gave that veiled smiled. "Jussst don't let anyone put a priccceee on your head."

Genie gulped and took a step back, chuckling nervously. "Riiighht."

"Actually, I am trying to recover a magical item that Mozenrath stole from the Sssssultan of Gestistan, at the moment."

"Are you sure that's wise? After last time, I mean. Moze doesn't take lightly to thieves, and he's going to be less than lenient to you after you came back for us."

"It isss none of your concccern."

"Aw, come on. Sultan AlDente is a good friend. I'd be happy to help you out."

"I'm not asssking, genie... but I might not turn down asssissstancccce, if you're offering it."

"Consider it offered." He held out his hand.

Mukhtar frowned at it, then clasped it, a glint coming to his eyes. He flipped Genie onto his back, and held his fingers pointed at his throat. "Meet me at the land of the black sand at midnight. If you sssstill wishh to help." With that, he stalked off.

Genie glanced up at Mel, taking in her wide eyed confusion. "It's okay. That's getting to be a... handshake... of sorts." He got up, rubbing his back. "Though I wouldn't be opposed to coming up with a new one."

"Genie... are you sure about this? What if he's tricking you?"

"Aw, he already tried that once. He sold me out to Mozenrath, but then he came back for me. He's a good guy, under that terrifying, scaley shell."

"Well I want to go, too. Mozenrath and Rumple have crossed eachother's paths before. I might know a thing or two that could help."

"I don't know... he's a snot nosed brat, but his powers are nothing to sneeze at."

"I know. But Rumple knows all the greatest weaknesses of his enemies, and I've learned quite few of them by default. Please, Genie?"

He sighed. "Fine. But the first sign of trouble, and I'm sending you back to the palace."


	29. Joing Forces

Genie. He seemed so delighted when she showed him she trusted him, but why wouldn't she? It had been so long since anyone had offered to stand up and protect her... she'd forgotten how nice it felt. She couldn't remember feeling as safe back home as she did, right here, in the heart of Mozenrath's kingdom. And just friends or not, she had to admit to herself that she no longer tried to fight the warm glow she got whenever he smiled at her. She had a feeling that her heart was just as safe in his care as she was.

As they paused, and waited for Mucktar to scout out the next two corridors, she leaned her head against his arm, for just a moment. He held stock still, but when she glanced up, he had a tender smile in place.

In the far distance, a door opened, and voices echoed down the hall. Mukhtar glided back to them as she froze.

One of the voices bouncing off the walls was her brother's. The first fear that flashed through her mind was that he was a prisoner. Her second fear, was that he wasn't.

*.*.*.*

The voices were a concern, but there had to be another reason Mel's fingers had tightened like a vise against his arm. When he looked down, and saw the shocked recognition in her eyes, he realized why Mozenrath's guest sounded so familiar.

"So do we have a deal?"

Mozenrath laughed. 'Why not? If you deliver, I can do more than restore your fortune. For what you're offering me, I'd pay any price."

Mukhtar nodded, and pulled a knife.

Mel snapped out of her trance as it left it's sheath. "What are you doing?"

"The man bartering with Mozzzzenrath isss why I'm here. He mussst be sssstopped."

Genie grabbed his arm. "Sorry buddy, that guy's off limits. We'll have to try reasoning with him."

He jerked his arm free with a hiss of disgust. "That man is Rumpelstilstkin. You would be doing the world a sssservice by eliminating him."

"He's my brother."

Even Mukhtar seemed taken aback by that.

"So if anyone can reason with him, it's Mel, see?"

"Fine. But if your way doesssn't work, I'll have no choicccce."

She exchanged a glance with him, then let him take the lead.

The caught up to him as he was leaving. "Rumple!"

"What are you..." his eyes narrowed in on him. "Ah. I might have known."

"Rumple, listen to me, whatever you've gotten yourself into, it needs to stop."

Mukhtar spoke up. "Sssssomeone would pay dearly for your head. To ssssay nothing for putting a ssssstop to your meddling."

He glared at his sister. "You're working with the assassins being sent after me now?"

She swallowed, pure pain in her eye. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Now you listen here..."

"Shut up, you meddling blue ifrit! I've put up with more than enough from you."

He ignored him. "Mel's trying to save your miserable neck, again, though I sure don't know why she bothers!"

"Genie, stop, please." Her quiet voice bore a plea that clamped his mouth shut. He couldn't stop the scowl when it didn't have the same effect on her brother, though.

"Rumple, please. Mukhtar can't be the only one after you. You had a chance to start over. To make things right." The plea drowned in futility, and by the time she finished, she just sounded tired. "I can't believe you just, threw it away."

His eyes narrowed. "I didn't throw anything away. If you remember correctly, it was stolen from me, thanks to your carelessness."

She kept her voice even. A hand fluttered to her shoulder, and rested on top of his, taking strength. "It wasn't my carelessness that put me in that position, Rumple."

The man actually winced. "I..."

"Whatever you hope to gain, it's not worth your life. Please, at least tell us what you're trying to accomplish."

He shrugged. "Why, should I, when you're all so certain I'm here for nefarious purposes? Never you mind that I'm here to teach that sniveling brat a lesson he won't soon forget. Do I have my reasons? Certainly. Does that mean they can't align with yours? Not in the slightest."

"So making deals with Mozenrath is suddenly for the good of all Agrabah?"

"In a word, yes."

"Alright, lets have it."

"You don't trust me?"

"Can I?" She said the words so quiet, only Genie heard them, and the weight that settled on his heart threatened to break it. He could tell the poor little thing wanted nothing more than to be able to trust the big brother she obviously still made room in her heart for. It just wasn't fair he'd turned into such a monster.

"Since you insist, I'll tell you. Furthermore..." he turned to Mukhtar. "Since you're here with her, I'll let you live."

Genie recognized the tone he'd heard in a thousand people's voices, too many of them masters. It was the kind of assertion cowards needed to prove they weren't afraid. The unspoken threat sizzled under the spoken one, hinting that any efforts to change the game would be as foolish, as they were fatal.

Mukhtar stared him down, but when he didn't make a slithering comeback, Genie knew the threat had found it's mark. Dows had been cunning indeed to realize this man's weakness.

He couldn't help but wonder if Rumple had spent the time apart throwing her out of his heart, so that he could get that much closer to eliminating all weakness forever. He was certainly the type. Just not entirely successful. Just now, when he glanced at his sister, there was a tiny pang of regret visible. It was working it's way through his mind, probably forcing him to remember the helpless little girl that had clung to him. But maybe that was just what Genie wanted to see, for Mel's sake.

She certainly didn't look very encouraged. "Well?"

He waved at the air between them. "Let's get a little further away before I start spilling secrets, shall we?"

He couldn't say he was very fond of the man's tone. He gently squeezed her shoulder to let her know that at least he was there for her. Her eyes flitted to his for just a second, and a grateful smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.


	30. The Secret

From what she could tell, Rumple's plan had even Mukhtar rethinking his usefulness. Genie just sat there, drumming his fingers against his arm, watching her brother warily. She fought back a smile. He'd been just as quick to defend Rumple as she'd been, but he obviously harbored no affection for the man. He was sweet to look out for her, but no one needed to protect her from her own brother.

Doubt swirled, but she managed to quell it yet again. He'd failed a few times, everyone did every now and again. But it always worked out. This time, he'd only hurt himself. He'd lost everything but her, and she'd found true friends, perhaps... she glanced at Genie again who was now spinning in his seat, just for the fun of it, and smiled... perhaps she'd even found true love.

Genie stopped the chair and grabbed his head with his free hand. She tried to stifle the giggle, but it was no use. He certainly knew how to be serious, but he wasn't above taking every chance for fun that he could. Unlike her brother.

"Exactly what is it that you're doing?"

Mukhtar turned to watch the exchange.

"Don't you know how serious this is?"

Genie's smile slowly faded, not quite to a frown, but close. "Well, sure, but…"

Her brother turned to her, anger still in his eyes. "I should have known better than to try to cooperate with your little band of misfits."

She didn't even mind that he included her in that one. Her hopes for him had nothing to do with herself. He never had to even speak kindly to her again, if he could just defeat the darkness inside of him. As she held his gaze, his eyes narrowed in suspicion again. He walked over to her, shaking his head. "There's still something different about you."

Distrust. The wedge that had made seem better to stay at the hut, and let him work things out. Probably a mistake, but she was hiding a secret she didn't dare tell anyone.

Genie spoke up. "Look, you're right. This is serious. So if you're going to waste time being mad as _us_ , then focus that anger on the guy that interrupted you, huh?"

Rumple didn't look away from her. "Don't tempt me, genie."

The animosity, she didn't understand at all. How could he despise Genie? She broke eye contact first, and left their little council room to head out into the hall, leaving them to plans she wouldn't have been allowed a say in anyway.

She leaned against a window sill in the hallway, gazing out over the sand she'd grown accustomed, too, lost in thought until a throat cleared behind her.

She glanced over her shoulder, and saw that Genie had followed her. "Should we really leave those two in the same room, unsupervised?"

He waved his hand. "Eh, Mukhtar's tough, and your brother seems to have thought up a use for him. I figure he's same for the time being."

She sighed, and turned back towards the window.

He came over, and leaned on the sill beside her. "What's bugging you?"

She shot a look back at the closed doors, but she could hear Rumple arguing loudly behind it. "He's right. I'm hiding something."

"Oh?"

No pushing, no prying, no mistrust; just an offer to listen. She looked up at him. "Ever since you wished me free, I've been… different."

"Different how?"

She lowered her voice even further. "There have been a few… incidents. Accidents, really. I'd be doing some chore, and find myself thinking about just how much I had to do, and… it just happened."

He was keeping his voice low, too. "What just happened?"

The tiniest whisper left her throat, and he had to lean in to catch it. "Magic."

His eyes lit up with understand. "So how big an accident are we talking here?"

"A few chores, and things. I'm usually able to keep from using it, but… it's terribly hard. I don't understand how it works."

He smiled at her. "Well, you came to the right Genie. I can give you a few pointers. But why didn't you just tell your brother? I'm sure he'd have been happy to help."

"Genie! I don't want to learn to _use_ it! I want to learn how _not_ to! I don't want anything to do with it."

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking a little hurt. "Not even talking to a magic wielding genie?"

"You know that's not what I mean!"

His smile returned. "Mel, you've got to understand; there's magic, and then, there's magic. And your brother's right. It all comes with a price. Servitude in the lamp, for one. And ever since I was freed, my magic hasn't been what it used to be. But weaker or no, it's not _dark_."

She sighed. "Are you so sure there's really a difference?"

"Completely! Dark magic doesn't come with rules… well, okay, it does, but certainly not 'no killing' clauses. It's more of the 'no bringing back the dead' department. No magic can do that."

She looked down at her hands, trying to keep them from trembling. "I don't want it to change me."

He turned her gently, and took her hands in his. "Magic's just a tool, Mel. Like anything else. Dark magic is just a much of a choice as light magic is, and you'd be surprised how much of it depends on your intentions. A genie's life is one of servitude. There's all sorts of filters. But it's up to you. You could learn how to use your magic to help people, or you can continue to ignore it completely. It's not like it's your fault that the magic was a side effect of being bound to the lamp."

"You make it sound so simple."

"Isn't it?"

She glanced over her shoulder again. "Both my father, and my brother chose darkness. If I start… dabbling, with magic… what if… can those 'filters' keep me from going down a dark path?"

He shook his head. "Freed genies are a rarity. But… Jafar came awfully close to being a 'dark' genie, and I'm not so sure he _wouldn't_ have been able to kill, once freed of the lamp. And you… well, here… try this one thing; close your eyes, and concentrate on floating, real hard."

It was the last thing she wanted to do, but he seemed to be trying to figure things out for her, and she had asked, so she did as he requested. Nothing happened.

"You haven't changed form, have you?"

She shook her head.

"Try it."

The thought was absurd, but again, she tried to comply with his request, and again, failed.

"Hmmm… could be you're just not getting the hang of it yet, but…" He snapped his fingers and several strange devices appeared, beeping, and flashing lights while he studied her. "I'm just not getting a full blown genie readout from you, which is strange, since technically, you almost should be. Unless… well, you weren't bound to the lamp very long… you said the magic just happened before?"

"Yes. The mop started going by itself… and once the sheep were already fed when I went out… things like that."

"Could be you don't have full blown genie powers anyway. The only way to really know would be to see what you can do. But we don;t have to do a blessed thing until you're comfortable with the idea."

She sighed, looking down at the hands that had stopped trembling. "I don't want to use the magic. But I don't want to hurt somebody by mistake, either. Can… would you help me learn to control it? When we're through with helping Mukhtar."

He snapped his fingers, making the strange things vanish. "Of course. And don't you worry. I'll stick close until you get a handle on things, so that you can blame any mistakes on me."

She wasn't sure why it was so important that Rumple didn't find out. Perhaps it was simply because she knew the pain it would cause her heart to learn if he wanted her around again because of her magic. Whatever the reason, she was too grateful to stop herself from throwing her arms around his neck, and kissing his cheek. "Thank you."


	31. Torn Loyalties

By the time they joined the rest of their, well, team, she supposed, Rumple seemed to have forgotten what he was so suspicious about. She knew him too well to think that he'd stop churning it over in his mind until he figured it out, but it was nice to get a break from the scrutiny.

Good magic, dark magic, plain old magic… she wanted nothing to do with any of it. But Genie was right. It was irresponsible to not, at the very least, learn how to _control_ any power she might have. But to understand it, to know how to wield it… would mean constant temptation.

Temptation that her father and brother hadn't been able to resist.

Genie made a face at her brother while his back was turned, then winked at her. As she stifled her giggle, she realized how easy it was to laugh around him. He was so different, from anyone she'd ever met, and his constant cheer made her question just how important it was to stay serious all the time.

He certainly didn't looked as stressed as Rumple did.

"So with you two providing an ample distraction,I'll slip up behind the brat and capture his gauntlet."

So that's what he was after. And she hadn't missed that one of them had been left out of the plan. Not a great sign. "Rumple?"

"Not now."

Mukhtar nodded slowly. "The plan isss risssky, but there isss a ssslight chanccce for ssssuccessss."

Rumple looked to Genie, confirming her suspicions that he had no intention of involving her. This was either some trick, or, at the very least, he wasn't sure they'd make it out. Her fingers drifted to the chain on her neck, and she touched the lamp charm lightly.

Genie's answer was cut short as he shot her a surprised look.

"Rumple, I really need to speak with you, now, or I can't agree to this."

"Who said we needed you to agree to anything?"

The words cut deeper than they should have.

Genie stood up. "Alrighty then. If you can't even speak to your sister, I'm out, too."

Mukhtar hissed in agreement. "I'll take my chancccesss with them."

Her brother glared daggers at her. "Very well." He left the room, and as she followed, a hand touched her arm. She smiled up at the worried face peering down at her. "It's alright, Genie. He'd never hurt me on purpose."

"So that right there was an accident then?"

"Just let me talk to him. It's fine."

"Okay." That unspoken promise of protection was there, and as ridiculous as it was to think that anyone would ever have to protect her from her own brother, his concern touched her.

Rumple was pacing the hallway when she shut the door. He stopped to glare at her. "What is wrong with you? First you vanish, showing no interest in helping me, and then you put a stop to the whole plan?"

"I want to know what you're hiding from them. It's dangerous, isn't it."

"Going up against Mozenrath? Certainly. If that comes as a surprise to either of them, they're bigger idiots than I thought."

"Rumple…"

"How'd you get tangled up with them, anyway?"

"Mukhtar's a friend of Genie's…"

"Ha! If he believes that, he _is_ a fool."

"Because he chooses to see the good in people?"

He scoffed. "It's wiser to focus on other things. Always assume the people who call themselves your friends are either trying to stab you in the back, or they would be, for the right price."

"Not everyone's like that, Rumple."

"It's better to be safe, than sorry."

She crossed her arms. "Good. Since you like to err on the side of caution so much, you won't object to that fact that I told Mukhtar that I'd help him, and I'm going to go distract Mozenrath with him and Genie. That should only help your cause."

"There's no need of that!"

"Why? What aren't you telling us?"

His scowl deepened. "Fine. Be a fool. It's your own choice." He said it like he hadn't called her a fool just a few breaths ago, and she ignored it again, because if believing in her brother made her a fool, she didn't want to be smart.

"Could you please just help us for the sake of helping us?"

He shot her a look. "When, exactly, they become _us_."

She knew what he was asking, and pointing it out only made it more painful. The days of it just being her and Rumple against the world were over and gone. They'd let in Milah, who'd immediately pitted herself against them, and then Bae. Did her brother really think that it stopped there? That no one else could enter their circle, and earn their… well, her trust. She thought he might still trust her, but not to the extent he used to.

She sighed, knowing that he might still, if she'd just helped him this past year, instead of sitting back at the farm, waiting for things to change. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you. I know there were things I could have done to make finding Bae easier, and I… I've just been so _tired_." She didn't look old, but she felt it, lately, where it counted. It had been so many years since birthdays mattered, she didn't know how old she even was anymore.

He frowned at her. "I need to know which side you're really on."

How could he question that? "Your side, Rumple, always."

"Then do things my way. Stay out of this."

She stared after him as he turned and left. That was it? She wasn't on his side if she didn't stand by, and let him… she wasn't even sure what. She knew her brother was still in there, but she also knew how easily he gave into the dark power that coursed through him. The same power that always kept him from seeing that she was determined to help him, even if she had to fight him to do that.

She turned and marched back into the council room. "I think we should stop Mozenrath by ourselves."


	32. Re-Theft

Genie and Mukhtar exchanged a quick glance. "What happened out there, Mel?"

She shrugged. "I trust him not to hurt me, but he's not even trying to guarantee your safety. If we go in there the way he wants, it's going to be all about getting that gauntlet, and to heck with everything else."

Mukhtar hissed. "Neverthelessss, the dark one's powersss could prove, usssseful."

She looked up Genie, who smiled, and put his hand over her shoulder. "We can make do. Come on. This is about getting that magical item back, remember? We get it back, probably provide the distraction Rumpelstiltskin needs, anyway, we can all go home, and you can get paid."

Mukhtar shrugged. "That issss only half a plan."

She turned to their scaly friend. "What is the item? I might be able to guess where he'd keep it."

"It'ssss a magical charm that can besssstow either good, or bad luck upon thosssse it sssshinesssss on. The ssssultan usssesss it in hissss cassssino. He ussssed it on the wrong persssson."

Genie nodded. "That would explain a lot, actually."

She turned to him. "Only why Mozenrath stole it from him in the first place. Which, doesn't seem much more wrong than using it to cheat people, actually."

Mukhtar shrugged. "I did not assssk for your assssistanccce. I was hired for a job, and I intend to sssee it through."

Genie sighed. "Sultan AlDente can be reasoned with. He may be a greedy little ruler, but leaving _any_ magical item in Mozenrath's hands is going to mean trouble for someone, somewhere down the line.

"I agree with that last bit."

"And the Dark One? What of hisss plansss?"

She sighed. "I'll tell him that he's on his own."

"He's _what now?"_ She hadn't even heard the door open.

Mukhtar spoke up, trying to be helpful in his own way, she supposed. "Your sssissster doessssn't trussst you sssso far as the three of ussss could throw you."

Genie clapped a hand over his face. "That's not what she said!"

Rumple didn't pay them any further attention. "So you've decided to side with these fools instead of me."

She searched his face, wanting to talk to her brother, and not the darkness, but the were so thoroughly merged, one had become about the same as the other. Again, she let herself wonder what the difference would have been, had everyone in their lives not constantly called him a coward. She doubted the darkness could have taken so firm a hold, if he hadn't believed in his heart that he was powerless to stop it. "I don't suppose there's anything stopping you from doing as you planned."

It was as plain as the nose on his face that he intended to warn Mozenrath of their effort in order to get the drop on him. It would cost them the element of surprise, but little else.

"Stay out of it."

She shook her head. "I won't go back on my word. You know that."

For a second, his face softened. For that second, he seemed to consider changing his mind. And then the dark one was back. "It's your grave, Deary."

He vanished in a puff of smoke.

Genie sighed, and hugged her tightly. She thought she was keeping calm, until Mukhtar spoke again.

"Her eyessss are leaking."

Even though his words were delivered with deadpan concern, it re;eased the tension in the room, and a laugh bubbled out of her.

Genie pulled back and gave her a smile. "You okay?"

She nodded, still chuckling.

Mukhtar shook his head. "Humanssss and Geniessss are sssssstrange creaturesssss."

Genie laughed right along with her. It was strange, perhaps, but laughing did her more good than crying ever had. Perhaps, she reasoned, it was because crying was a way of letting hopelessness overtake you, while joy and hope were capable of sparking each other. "LEt's go get that good luck charm."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **Genie's POV**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The woman beside him was full of surprises. He loved everything about her, from her caring heart, to her misguided belief that magic was an evil thing that had to be avoided. Thinking back to his years in the lamp, he wasn't so sure she was wrong. Perhaps it was something he used to frequently. After all, they were getting by just fine without it right now.

They peered around the corner, and spied a pair of mamluck guards. There, again, her hand had darted to her side, as if she expected to find the hilt of a sword waiting there. What he couldn't understand was why she would have an instinct to reach for a sword, or why such an absentminded act wouldn't use her magic to create the sword for her.

They waited for the guards to move on, then they continued on their own way. More guards.

As she peered around the corner this time, he shot a bolt of magic at her. As her fingers closed around the not-imaginary sword hilt, they rested there for a second, and in that second the sword changed. Her hand snapped away from it and she looked down, trying to figure out where it had come from, while he tried to figure out why she hadn't been able to make it appear in the first place.

Her magic was different from his, that much was certain, even though it didn't make a lick of sense. He rolled his eyes with a grin at that thought, because there wasn't a whole lot in his life that _did_ make sense.

She glanced up at him, with those worried eyes, and he just kept grinning to assure that everything was fine. They'd figure out her magic, and how to control it.

Past this next set of guards was the room she seemed to think they were looking for. He and Mukhtar followed her in, and the three of them looked around in dismay.

Mozenrath's collection of magical items made Dows look a beginner at best. Some things he recognized, others he could only begin to guess at. But one thing was certain, all of it could cause damage in his hands. Perhaps they'd dismissed Rumpelstiltskin's plan to quickly after all.

He'd barely formed the thought when the doors flew open, and an army of mamlucks marched into the room. His shoulders sagged. "I thought this was too easy."

Mozenrath chuckled in a way that let him know it wasn't from any humor he found in his wit. "You thought correctly. Once I knew you were stupid enough to actually try and come to the _heart_ of my castle, I had my guards clear the way!"

This kid really got on his nerves, what with his dark heart, thirst for power, and the annoying dry voice he managed to make sound like he was exclaiming something every other sentence.

Mel's hand was back on the sword hilt, but she didn't draw it. "Call them off, Mozenrath."

A pitying look crossed over the pale sorcerer's face. "Or what? _You're_ going to stop me all by yourself?"

He clenched his fists. "She's not alone."

Some that could have been a smile crossed his face. "No. And it was so _kind_ of you to bring me a gift, Melina. I didn't know you cared. And Aladdin's genie is something I've wanted for such a long time!"

Mel's eyes darted to him in confusion, and he just shrugged, because he wasn't sure what she was asking, but Mozenrath's obsession with draining his power was certainly nothing new.

"That's the second gift I've received today. You might be interesting in knowing that the first one, was from your brother. Looks like somebody had lost the protection of the dark one!"

So Mel had been right; her brother _had_ betrayed them. And if Mozenrath had anything to say about it, it would be to their deaths.


	33. Compromise

Mel didn't even flinch. "Come on guys, we can take them."

"My mamlucks, maybe, but you're forgetting that I'm here. It's going to take more than the three of you to beat _me_. Now, tell me where Aladdin is hiding. You wouldn't show your face here unless it was for your precious street rat!"

Mukhtar answered that one by attacking the nearest guard. He shot a nervous look at the girl, but she took that as her cue to draw her sword, and she was apparently a master of the art. So many surprises hid behind those gentle, curious eyes.

He snapped into action. The main problem with mamlucks was that there were so many of them, and they just kept coming. Fortunately , they were also slow, and fell apart easily. "Hurry up guys! Can't catch me!" Nope, the guards wouldn't pose a problem. It was the mildly amused leader of the pack that they had to worry about, since the second he stopped being mildly amused was the second they'd be forced to start worrying.

While he focused on taking out as many mamlucks as he could, he kept an eye on the other two thirds of the group. They were both holding their own, but he started steering a little closer to Mel anyway. She might not need protecting, but he'd be darned if he was going to let anything happen to her on his watch, or any other time for that matter.

She spun to face the attackers at her back, and blinked in surprise as he winked, hoping she wouldn't get upset. For an instant, he thought she might cry, but there was certainly no anger in the smile she flashed him.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **Melina's POV**

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

She'd been fending for herself for so long, she'd forgotten what it felt like to be able to trust someone else to guard her. There was an air of uncertainty about him, as if he were afraid that she'd somehow be offended by his gesture. She supposed that was her fault. She'd gotten so used to sending out the right, 'I can take care of myself' signals, that letting someone take care of her was foreign, but certainly not unpleasant.

Mozenrath yawned loudly. "Alright. It looks like I'll have to get my hands dirty after all. Oh, wait… no I won't."

Mukhtar walked calmly to Genie's other side, and nodded to them.

She kept her voice low. "He's going to try to pick us off one by one. We need to keep him on the defensive."

"Can do. When we get out of this, are you gonna tell me where you learned to use a sword like that?"

She smiled at the lack of doubt in his voice. "It's not much of a tale, but I'll tell it."

He snapped his fingers, lashing Mozenrath to the pillar he was standing in front of. Mukhtar flung something at him, but the sorcerer blasted it out of the way with his gauntlet, before destroying the ropes.

She climbed towards him while Genie tried chains, and Mukhtar retrieved the bolas with a hiss.

Before he had time to counter the attack, she had her sword to his throat. "Surrender, Mozenrath."

He glared at her, then gave an evil grin as she tried to snatch his gauntlet from his hand. A powerful blast erupted from it, knocking her back over the ledge.

Genie caught her before she fell too far. He set her on her feet, and covered her, but no further attack came.

Mozenrath remained lashed to the post, squirming, and trying to break free, a look of astonishment on his face. "My power… what did you do? Who is responsible for this? You will pay for this, genie, mark my words; you will pay!"

A gleeful chuckled sounded out behind him. "You're the one that'll be paying, Deary."

Rumple. Here to collect the fruits of their labors. He hadn't even needed to stop Mozenrath,-bile rose in her throat as she looked down at her hand- _she_ had.

Rumple was already strolling along, looking at his newly acquired power. Power that wasn't all that much safer in his hands, though, she knew that as long as his desire was to find Bae, he wouldn't use any of the items like Mozenrath would have been planning.

Mozenrath, on the other hand…

Genie's arm wrapped around her. "Well, we'd best be on our way. Grab the Sultan's bobble, Mukhtar, and I'll escort our prisoner back to Agrabah."

Rumple spun at that. "You needed concern yourself with him."

Genie crossed his arms, the look on his face saying plainly that he was only tolerating the dark one because of her. "I don't work for you."

He waved aside the minor inconvenience. "Melina, tell your friends that I'll solve this little problem for them. Free of charge." He growled the last words in Mozenrath's direction. "It will save everyone a lot of time, and I can assure you he'll pay dearly for any grievances he's caused you."

She sighed. "We're interested in justice, not revenge. We captured Mozenrath, and we're taking him back to Agrabah to a fair trial."

The young wizard's surprise withered into a look of hatred. "I don't need your pity!"

Genie snapped his fingers, and Mozenrath was portaled down to them, chains in place but now fastening him to a strange device that Genie called a hand-cart.

Rumple shrugged, and it was then that she knew for certain that Mozenrath had never been his true goal. He pause to watch as they left, however, looking genuinely surprised when she following, instead of remaining behind.

He still knew where to find her.

Mozenrath didn't let them get very far before trying to make them regret their decision. "What did you do to my gauntlet! Unhand me at once! I don't know what you think you'll accomplish by dragging me back to Agrabah, but I assure you that…"

Genie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. We're all going to pay dearly for not leaving you behind to be horribly smashed. And you're probably right."

"You'll regret this!"

Mukhtar turned. "He issss undesssserving of your kindnesssss."

Genie smiled happily. "That's not the point."

"You're waissssting your time with thissss one."

His answer was patient. "If you stop and question how deserving anyone is, well, pretty soon, you'll find yourself being unkind to everyone, and then what sort of a world would we live in?"

"Ssssso you mean to tell me that you really jussssst try to sssspread kindnessss everywhere you go?"

"Yep!"

She didn't quite agree with that statement. The way he spread kindness made it look as effortless as the magic he summoned forth with a wave of his hand. It flowed from him, because it had become as much a part of him as his cheerfulness and humor.

Just really good friends; what a laugh that was.


	34. Agrabahcadabera

"Okay, so your blindfold's on, and you can't see anything, right?"

"Right." Not exactly a feeling she was normally comfortable with, but with Genie beside her, she didn't mind.

"Alright now. You know the Sultan's throne? Reach out and touch it."

How had they gotten all the way to the throne room? The blindfold was more disorienting than she'd thought. When Genie didn't give her any further instruction or even a direction where the throne was, she stepped forward, reaching out. As her hand brushed the first thing it came into contact with, she felt a tiny spark of, something.

"Okay, take the blindfold off. Now that is interesting."

She took the blindfold off. She stood before the throne, but they were in the kitchen, not the throne room. "How did that get here?"

Genie was circling her, hand on his chin. "Well it wasn't there a second ago. I guess we have no way of knowing how many times this has already happened."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, ever since you were freed from the lamp, have you been noticing things disappearing? And that you have more than one of things you only had one of before?"

Now that he mentioned it… "Yes… it happened a few times. Why?"

"Okay, so what we need to do is to make you aware of it, so that you stop doing it by accident. Here's what I'm thinkin'; your limited time as a genie gave you magic alright, but it's a different sort of magic than mine is. Magic tends to take to different people differently. My powers aren't the same as they were before you freed me, and your's changed, too. Comprende?"

"Somewhat."

"We need to run more tests to figure out the full scope of your powers, but one thing's for certain, you have the ability to change an item with a single thought. Before you touched what I told you was the throne, it was just a chair. Same thing with that sword I gave you the other day. You were reaching for your sword, so that's what it turned into."

She sank into a different chair in dismay. "But, how do I control it?"

He smiled kindly. "The same way I keep my magic from constantly creating every little thing I think of. It'll take a little time, and practice, but it's like riding a bike."

"A what now?"

"It'll become second nature. And until then, it's no big deal. Here, just change it back."

She hesitated. "Can't you do it?"

"Probably. Our magic didn't seem to have a problem mixing before. But this will help you control it. Promise."

She nodded, and stared hard at the throne. "It looked just like the others before?"

"Don't think to hard. Remember, you changed it with a single expectation, and you probably didn't even think you knew the throne in that much detail."

She reached out, and touched the chair. In a flash, it reverted back to the way it had been.

Genie blinked. "Holy cow! You're gonna have the hang of this in no time, and I think it's more than safe to assume that we can rule out the things you couldn't do the other day. Here… change this spoon into a… baby rattle."

There was nothing un-strange about that request, but she did as he said.

"Interesting. Looks like you can change the form, but not the materiel. See? Still metal. Silver, in this case."

He scouted the room for another item while she changed the spoon back. The same tingle as the item transformed. It was all very amusing, she assumed, but she didn't want any part of it. Magic… how many lives had it ruined? She could only imagine the temptation it could present. Why, all she had to do was find shards of metal, and she could just throw away pots and pans and silverware, instead of cleaning them and putting them… away?

She gasped in dismay the the place-settings danced to life, putting themselves away, neat as you please.

Genie grabbed an apple off of one as it flew to pour it's contents back into the fruit bowl. He took a large bite, and nodded. "Mmmm hmmm. That's a genie power alright. That one's easier to control. And if you don't panic, you can just make it stop, or even reverse."

His voice calmed her nerves, and she was able to stop it, which made matters worse, since three plates were mid-air. She winced as they crashed to the floor, and shattered. "This wasn't a good idea. There's got to be some way to remove the magic."

"There are ways. With magic. But don't quit on me now. Here, take one of these shards, and picture the plate being made whole again."

It took a couple minutes, but she soon learned how to form the plate back exactly the way it was. Another short cut that could easily make someone less careful.

From there, Genie kept asking her to do random things. Most of them, she couldn't do, but apparently she could wield fire from a single spark, and manipulate water to boil, freeze, or mist.

"Elemental magic. We don't have a lot of access to electricity yet, but I'd be willing to wager… aw Mel, cheer up."

Something about the way he said those words; probably the way he lived them, did lift her spirits considerably.

"We'll keep working on this, until you know exactly what you can do, and how to control it. You've got a nifty set of powers here, but nothing's forcing you to use a single one. And it's okay to get swept up in this a little. It's a lot to take in."

She swallowed, wondering how he'd known about the guilt ridden part of her that was enjoying these experiments. The part that finally let her understand what Rumple found to be so captivating about magic.

And that terrified her.


	35. Practice Makes Frustration

It was funny how much watching Mel struggle with magic seemed to reflect his own inner struggles. She'd been exposed to all sorts of magic, and that didn't seem to give her any more of a clue than his direct or indirect involvement in relationships, fictional or otherwise.

But where her questions brought forth moral dilemma and frustration, his settled down to one thought; never, in all his life, had he met anyone like her. And he'd been around. So finding someone that filled that empty spot in his heart so perfectly… well, it didn't leave any doubt in his mind about how he felt.

But the one time they'd actually talked about it, had he come clean? Of course not. He'd played the friend card, because romance had to be the last thing on the poor girl's mind, with all she'd been through. Never mind that she was the sweetest, kindest person he'd ever met. Never mind that her musical laugh was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. Never mind that…

"Look out!"

He ducked as a fireball reflected off of the casing of the lantern she was aiming for, and veered towards him.

She was having trouble dispersing it, because she was trying too hard again. She gave a hiss of frustration as it fizzled out on the sand.

"Aw, don't sweat it, Mel. You've come a long way in just a couple of hours."

She sat down. "It feels like we've been at it for days, and it just gets harder."

"Magic is tricky." He grinned at his own pun. "But you've already learned how to stop yourself from transforming items. Aim takes time. But I couldn't help but notice that there was an awful lot of fury packed in that fireball. Did I tick ya off, or something?"

"Never." Some of the fatigue left her face. "You've been wonderful. It's me I'm frustrated at. The more control I learn, the more things I think of to do with magic. Ways to help. But that's just the start. Rumple tried to do good things for people at the beginning, too. Then, once the power took hold…"

"He became a monstrous, magical being, constantly using his magic, just all willy nilly, and then, evil of evils… he, made, ice cream!" He waved his hand, and the offensive dairy product appeared in front of her.

She sighed, and touched the bowl, willing it back to it's pre-created form, but though she tried to keep the frown in place while she did, she ended up giggling. "I don't want to laugh right now."

"I know." He winked at her.

She broke into a smile. "It doesn't solve every problem, you know."

"Oh, I do, believe me. But it does make them seem smaller, or more manageable, or whatever. I figure that if you can either laugh or cry, well, why not choose the one that actually makes you feel better?"

She looked down at her hands again, likely considering his new point. At least, he hoped that she didn't just consider him a nice enough guy who's biggest fault was dabbling in magic. Suddenly, her nose wrinkled, and she looked back up at him. "Back in the land of the black sand… Mozenrath called you Aladdin's genie. Why?"

He shrugged. "'Cause I hang out with Al a lot? Lots of people call me that."

"But… you're his friend… calling you his genie sounds so… possessive."

He chuckled. "It's just a word, Mel. Yeah, I guess I prefer friend, but what do I care, so long as the important people know the truth?"

"I suppose."

"Really. Now about that lantern…"

She smiled. "Maybe it would help if it was closer…"

"Look out!" As it came hurtling towards her, he 'poofed' forward and caught it. "Alright, so a few more lessons are in order. You'd think I'd be better at guessing what you can do."

Her frown was back. "Wonderful. How is this ever going to work if every time I almost get used to one power, it unlocks another?"

He chuckled. "Hadn't thought about it that way… Mel, there are tricks I'm still learning. But it gets easier over time. So how about we take a break, and go find the others."

She shrank back, shaking her head. "I could hurt someone. I'll stay here and practice."

"Hey, I've got your back. You can trust Al and the gang with your secret… except maybe Iago… that parrot has a big beak on him… but it's still not like he's going to try to find your brother or anything."

"But…"

"Come on. You're doin' fine, and control is something that comes with time, not hours of practice in a safe environment… though… I guess I'm hardly one to talk. Hey, maybe that's why genies have to be bound in lamps and bottles and rings in the first place."

She looked up. "Rings?"

Ah! Her curiosity! That was the perfect diversion. He shrugged. "There are tales."

"I haven't heard those." There was no challenge in her voice, just a patience that only those who had lived long lives knew.

"Well come on already! I'll tell you about it on the way. Genie's should know about genies, after all." He was glad to see her smile coming back. With a little well placed comedy, he was hoping to keep it in place, because it suited her much better than a frown.

He was halfway through his story before they stumbled upon Aladdin, paying a disgruntled street merchant for food that Abu had stolen. "There you are. You two have been disappearing a lot lately. First to help Mukhtar, and now this."

He shrugged. "Well, you know how it is Al, and you've got the lamp. All you've got to do is rub if you need me."

Aladdin laughed. "It's fine, Genie. I'm just so used to having you around all the time. I'm glad you're finally getting a chance to visit with Melina."

"It's more than that. Genie's been helping me learn to control my magic. I'm not very good at it, and I didn't want to hurt anyone."

Wow, that had come out easily enough. Hopefully she was coming to terms with this magic thing. At the very least, she was willing to take his word about trusting Aladdin. And considering what the person she'd trusted most in the world kept doing to her, well, it was amazing that she was even able to trust anyone.

"Well that makes sense. I guess. Um, what magic?"

They both laughed, then took turns filling him on the details on the way back to the palace.

He noted with a smug smile that he'd been right; Mel was much more at ease. Talking with Aladdin was doing her far more good than another day's practice would have. After she took her leave, Al shook his head.

"I gotta say, Genie, the more I find out about her, the more I understand how you fell for her so quickly."

"Says the guy who fell in love with a princess in all of one conversation."

"Touche. So, do you think she'll hang around? And what about her brother?"

"What about her brother?"

"Well he is the dark one. What would you say if I'd fallen for, I don't know… Jafar's little sister, or something."

"You mean other than, 'Jasmine isn't gonna like this'? Not a whole lot. C'mon, Al, you can't judge a girl by her brother."

"He's going to be a problem. It would be one thing if she was ready to forget about him."

He shrugged. "I don't know. That sort of immortal loyalty is just one of the things that makes her Mel. And too many people go the 'having the good sense to give up on people' route."

"Well, she certainly doesn't have that."


	36. Talking in the Starlight

It was funny, really, how much everyone seemed to know what it was like to be trapped, and how much they all hated the feeling. Rumple, trapped by his dagger, Genie, trapped for so long in the lamp. Even Aladdin and Jasmine had suffered in the bonds of social restraint. To be free was something all of them wanted, because it was a prize far more valuable then jewels.

How then,could it possibly feel so wonderful, to know beyond all doubt that her heart didn't belong to her anymore?

For her entire life, love had been something reserved for her family. She'd wondered, certainly, what it would be like to fall in love, but no one had ever even turned her head. Her focus had been on helping Rumple, not trying to track down somebody that would see her as something more than a worthless peasant girl.

Worthless… that ship had sailed. She was fully capable of helping people, and not just Rumple. And now… her spirits fell a little as she remembered her magic. Was she wrong to despise what so many seemed to revere?

Rumple called it power. Genie called it a tool. She smiled at the thought. A tool was much more manageable. It was only capable of doing what you let it. So in that sense, magic was much more controllable than love.

Yes, she'd had to make the decision to love, but that decision left her entirely at Genie's mercy. She was terrified, and completely at ease, all at the same time.

"Whatcha doin'?"

She jumped as Genie spoke from directly behind her. "Just thinking."

He sat down beside her. "'Bout what?"

Honesty was always the best policy. "Well, about everything that's happened, really."

"Ever?"

She giggled. "Just to me."

He nodded. "I've been thinking about that a lot, too. You're something else, you know that?"

She shrugged, not really knowing how to respond. Yes, she'd stopped being worthless, as her Poppa had so often claimed, but it was only recently that she had started to think of her life as being something other than a quest to cure her brother. It remained high on her list, but… she now had a list, and she wasn't sure how she should feel about that.

Genie heaved in a deep breath, and she glanced up to find him looking completely serious. "Mel, can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"I love you."

She didn't just hear the quiet words, she felt them. Color rushed to her face, but it couldn't beat the smile. "Really?"

"Course."

They sat there in silence for a moment, letting the words settle in. "I love you, too."

"Oh. Well, in that case, excuse me for a sec." In a flash, he took off into the air, letting out a whoop. He plopped back down beside her, beaming from ear to ear. "So… it doesn't bother you that I'm a magical blue genie?"

She shook her head. Outward appearances had never had a chance to be important to her, what with the way people chose to see Rumple. "It doesn't bother you that I'm the sister of the dark one, or the daughter of Peter Pan?"

He widened his eyes in mock horror. "You're the daughter of Peter Pan?! Well, that changes everything! If I'd have known that then, well! Of all the tings to not tell a guy! Who's Peter Pan?"

Footsteps approached behind them, so she didn't dare answer. She was just shocked that she'd said his name out loud. His abandonment hadn't hurt her, but it had torn Rumple up inside, and for the horrible man to then take the name of the doll he'd given Rumple to keep him company while he was gone…

Even though Aladdin chuckled, he still sounded surprised. "You don't know who Peter Pan is?"

All the teasing left Genie's eyes at the tone of his friend's voice. He actually frowned. "No. Should I?"

Aladdin shrugged, leaning up against the balcony. "I thought you knew everything about magical beings?"

"Nobody knows everything, Al."

"Well, Peter Pan is this kid who scours the world, playing his flute at night. It's magical, and only 'lost' children can hear it. Or so he said."

She gasped. "You met him?"

Aladdin nodded. "A long time ago. I still don't know why I was able to hear the flute. I guess it's possible to feel abandoned by someone, even when it wasn't their fault. But anyway… I heard it one night, and went to investigate. Peter Pan was there, with a whole group of boys. He said he was here to take the best of us back to this Neverland place. He made it sound wonderful, but… there was something in his eyes… he looked at me like some sort of snake. Besides, my mother was still alive then. I ran home, and just tried to forget about it. Why were you guys talking about him?"

Genie scratched his head. "You think there's a logical reason for anything I say?"

She laughed, releasing the tension building in her, and that, ironically, was the logical reason Genie had even uttered the quip.

Aladdin laughed too. "I guess not. In fact I…" he looked around the balcony. From them, sitting on the same bench, to the night sky above them. His whole demeanor changed to embarrassment. "Am I interrupting something? Genie, you should have said something!"

Genie rolled his eyes. "It's no big deal, Al. Goodness knows I've butted in enough times when you and Jaz were trying to have a moment alone."

He nodded. "Still, since you're out here, I'm gonna keep looking for her."

As he bolted from the balcony, she added, "I think she was in the throne room with her father."

"I don't get it."

She turned back to Genie, waiting for him to finish.

"If this character's your father, how was he a kid when Al was around?"

The long, painful story didn't take that long to tell, actually. "He's not as young as he likes to pretend. Nor has he been around for as long as he leads on. While Rumple and I were just children, he gave us up so that some, dark power could turn him into a child, forever."

His eyes brimmed with sympathy. "What did your mother have to say about that?"

"She died. Giving birth to me, actually. My… Poppa, was never too keen about that trade." She looked down at her hands, and he put his arm around her. She rested her head against his shoulder, accepting the comfort he offered. "Rumple never blamed me. Genie… I miss him, so much."

"Your father?"

She wrinkled her nose in repulsion. "No. The old Rumple, that didn't care about magic and power. I know he's still in there, but… he gets harder to see, and I feel powerless to stop it from happening. Probably because I can't."

"But, maybe you are. Hey, I don't know him apart from what you've told me, but… I refuse to believe that having someone like you around, who refuses to give up the hope she hold in her heart for him, could not affect him."

"Am I making a mistake? Should I be back there, toughing it out. Proving to him that I do believe he can change?"

"Mel, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, and it's gonna come across as crazy; You can't just skip through life, trying to follow your heart."

He was making a reference she didn't understand. "Hmm?"

"Feelings are great and all, but I don't know why so many people bind themselves to them. Oh, I feel like I want to go over here, now over there… oh, I like this person, I'll go this way, oops, I hate that guy, avoid him like the plague."

She smiled, nodding in agreement. "It's all still a choice, isn't it. And the only thing I can really listen to is my conscience."

"So how 'bout it? Was leaving your brother to work things out on his own for you, or for him?"

She sat quietly, thinking over it some more, even though she'd given it plenty of thought. "For both of us. I really think that, deep down, Rumple knows he only has to let me know he'd like to have me around more. And I can't just stay on that farm until he does that. There are other people I can help."

He smiled. "And other people who want you in their lives. Me, for instance."

She felt warmth spreading to her cheeks. "Is that your heart talking?"

"Hey, I just said not to use it as a road map. I know it's not wrong about loving you."


	37. Reflections

It started as an accident. She'd never _meant_ to call up the memories of the looking glass in the hall, but they had played for her, nevertheless. All reflective surfaces, even window glass seemed capable of preforming this task.

It was Genie that told her of the possibility of opening a portal in a mirror large enough to pass through, something that he couldn't help her with, since he didn't have any more power over mirrors than she did with flying or shape shifting.

It was far harder than gaining control of any of the magic they'd discovered this far, but once she'd leaned how to send little objects through one castle mirror to the other, and even to other places, she began to notice just how many mirrors were connected. Some had more limited ranges than other, but the others… strange glimpses hinted that some of the mirrors might even be connected to other realms.

She raced through the streets, to Aladdin's hovel, and up the stone steps. He was sitting straight up, staring at the entryway when she came in. "I'm sorry, I just needed to speak to Genie."

Aladdin gestured to the lamp that lay nestled into a pillow on the other side of the room, then rolled over, to try to get some more sleep. The sun was barely up yet, but she needed advice.

She tapped on the lamp softly. "Genie?"

When Abu stirred, she lifted the lamp from the pillow, and made her way outside, where she would disturb anyone else's slumber. She called again, softly. "Genie?"

This time, the lamp shook, and blue smoke poured from the spout, forming the man she sought mid yawn. He smiled down at her. "Mornin' Mel. What's the problem?"

Poor Genie. Even free, his friends were constantly rubbing the lamp, needing help. "I'm sorry to wake you. I just… I may have discovered a way to find Bae!"

"Really? That's phenomenal! Of course you had to talk about it. Whatch'a got?"

She showed him the hand mirror that Jasmine had lent her, and used it to search through portal openings. "There. That's Wonderland. Hardly a land without magic, but if I could just find some clue as to where he went…"

"Something's bothering you."

She nodded. "Rumple. Do I tell him? Or not? He doesn't even know I have magic."

"Well…" He hesitated.

"Go on, please. I'd hardly have woken you up if I hadn't needed to hear your advice."

He chuckled, pointing to her necklace. "First things first, just use that next time."

She shrugged, felling sheepish. "I didn't want you to think it was an emergency."

He put his hands on his hips. "Not hardly. You wouldn't consider an army of firecats a big enough emergency to call me."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, long story. Second things second; have you actually used the portal yet?"

"Personally? No."

"Well, in that case, my advice to you is to test the waters before telling your brother anything. If you actually find a way to get him to his son, then you've got to tell him. But I'm afraid you've overlooked one ency little detail."

"What?"

His voice was gentle. "Bae went to a land _without_ magic. So, chances are…"

She sighed. "I couldn't use magic to open a portal to get there."

"Well, no. Because he got there somehow. But if you couldn't use your magic to get back, it would be a one way trip."

"That wouldn't matter, so long as we could just find him. It's already been so long…"

He pulled her close for a hug. "I didn't mean to kill your momentum like that. It's great, really great! And it'd have to be a help. Let's see what we can do, and if he hit a dead end, or even just a snag, well, your brother ought to be fairly willing to help us out. Right?"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

As it turned out, Genie was wrong. They waited until she'd successfully opened up a few portals that both of them had been able to step through, before they went to her brother to offer more help.

To her surprise, Rumple didn't get nearly as excited as Genie had. But perhaps his disappointment in her for hiding her magic for so long just disguised the fact. Then again, maybe stepping out of the mirror in the main dining hall of the dark castle had been too much of a shock. Not that he acted surprised to see her.

"We've already started looking. I can only scan so fast, but with a little luck, maybe I'll find something that will let us know which realm he's in."

He'd already gone back to spinning. "That information would hardly serve my purpose."

She sighed, exasperated. "But, Rumple, you could finally go after him!"

"To a land without magic? With no way to return? I don't think so."

"But it's Bae." Why did he have to be like this?

"Yes. And I'll be reunited with him. I found that seer again. I must enact a curse."

"But, there's another way now! You don't have to wait to get all your ingredients for the curse! If we can just find out where he went…"

"That's a pretty big if. The seer told me that I _will_ find my boy, after enacting the curse."

"But you're doing it because she told you to in the first place! Yes, that will be your future if you choose to follow it. But it's not the only way…"

"I won't risk losing my son!" His eyes sparked, and she realized that she was implying that he could have ignored the seer that night before the battle as well. Her heart swelled, caught up in that moment that he'd returned, fight going out of her as she remembered how excited he'd been, to have a chance to go to war, to prove to everyone that he wasn't a coward, because he'd felt he'd needed to. Maybe he had. At that point, everyone, himself included was certain of it. Everyone but her. Her brother hadn't been born a coward; he'd become one after the war.

But nothing would ever compel her to utter those words out loud. "What do you need then?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm here to help, Rumple. What do you want me to do."

He finally looked up, looking from her to Genie. "I can handle finding my son. There wasn't anything in the vision about you."

"But…"

"You're safer in Agrabah." The words were barely mumbled as the wheel stopped spinning, but she'd heard them, and she knew that he meant them.

"I'm safe here. It was a mistake, Rumple. And it got you closer to finding Bae, so it was worth it." She smiled at Genie. "Every second."

Just that quickly, the new Rumple was back. "Ah, yes. That little matter. I suppose you two think that you've found 'twoo wov'? Well, who said you could fall in love with her, genie? I don't think you have the right bargaining power for that kind of deal"

She blinked as Genie grew in size, fists clenched. "Before you go throwing that word around, you might want to think twice."

Rumple scoffed. "Because you think you can beat me?"

"No. Because of what _she_ is."

Her brother looked at her again, and, this time, he _really_ looked at her. Pain and regret flashed before a small smile appeared, and he allowed himself a display of something he'd forbidden himself; love.

It was all the encouragement she needed. In an instant, she was in his arms, healing flowing between them that wasn't from any of their magic. "I'm sorry about Belle."

"So am I, Little One." He pulled back, mask firmly in place, but there was still a glint of something in his eye that had been missing for a long time.

Genie was back to his normal size, looking pleased with the turn of events.

Rumple frowned, as if he needed to counteract the affection he'd just revealed with some more callousness. "I suppose something could be arranged…"

Genie slapped himself in the face, but she just smiled. "There's nothing to arrange, Rumple, because you don't own me."

He frowned at her. "I'm your benefactor." Another word she didn't like.

She kept her voice gentle anyway. "You're my brother, and you raised me. But you did give up the right of guardianship. Actually, if _anyone_ owned me, it would be Genie, but he gave me back my freedom, twice over. So you're the one without a bargaining chip."

"Still, this girl means a lot to me, and I know you mean a lot to her, and she really ought to mean a lot to you. So how 'bout it? Do we have your blessing?"

His blessing? Her heart fluttered. That almost sounded like… but, he hadn't asked…

The look on her face stopped whatever retort her brother was about to spit out. "All I ask, is that you take good care of this girl. Whatever the future brings."


	38. The Best Kind of Magic

Leaving back through the mirror had proved more difficult than she'd though, and she'd nearly lost control of the portal, sealing them both between realms. Despite the scare, she was determined to continue her search for her nephew.

Life passed on, each day filled with wild adventures led by Aladdin, and each night spent searching through endless mirrors for some sort of clue to where Bae had gone, until she fell asleep, exhausted. Somewhere, sometime, wherever he was, he _must_ pass before a mirror, and that slim chance that she might catch glimpse of something drove her search.

Rumple wasn't much help, though he did make more of an effort to be kinder towards her. From love, regret, or curiosity of how her mirror powers could serve him, she didn't know, but thankfully, she had enough control to keep him from discovering that there were other powers that he didn't know about.

They'd just gotten back to the palace from an encounter with Mirage, and she was about to head up to her mirror lined room, when Genie put a hand over her shoulder. "I know you want to look for Bae, but can I borrow you for an hour or so, Mel?"

The day's excitement had just about worn her out, but she could hardly refuse him such a simple request. She nodded, the thought of spending time with him already easing the pent up tension.

"Up for a slightly less-crowded carpet ride?"

"That sounds nice."

He called over his shoulder, "Hey, Al? Mel and I are gonna take a spin on Rug Man for a bit."

Aladdin was busy wishing Jasmine a good night. "You don't need to ask permission, Genie."

He rolled his eyes, forcing a whiny tone. "I was just letting you know where we'll be!"

Everyone but Iago laughed, and Al glanced over, a huge smile in place. "Alright, then. Don't stay out too late, and have fun."

Having gotten such a good response, Genie crossed his arms, throwing his chin up in mock indignation at the order to have fun. "Well I don't know if I'm capable of it, but I'll _try_ to manage!"

More laughter rang out from behind them as he offered her the crook of his arm, and they stepped back outside the palace, where Carpet was waiting. He flew down to them, folding down into steps.

She stooped down. "Sure you're up for another flight?"

The colorful little rug always seemed thrilled to please. He flew up and around them in circles, the only way he could show his excitement to get going. He calmed down, and resumed boarding position, and they climbed on.

They flew in total silence for a few minutes, a deep calm rushing over her with the cool night air. "I needed this."

He gave a contented sigh as he nodded in agreement. "Me too. Even genies gotta unwind once in a while."

She smiled at his inclusion of her in the word, even though, at best, she's only been an honorary genie for part time.

"But…" she grinned at the tone of his voice. "First things first. Race ya!"

He vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving alone on carpet, who fluttered to a stop. She lay flat on her stomach, peered over the edge at the head spinning drop to the ground, a thrill trembling through her.

Genie flew in a circle, coming to a stop beside Carpet, a twinkle in his eyes. "Ready?"

She nodded, grinning. "Set."

A starting rope appeared, floating in front of them, with strange, colored lights to the side. They flashed down through to the bottom, and a ding sounded. Everything vanished as the shot through it.

If she'd been tired before, every fiber of her being was wide awake now as they shot, full speed, through the starlit air, darting and cartwheeling at a dizzying pace. Carpet seemed to know where they were going. Without warning, he flew straight up, dumping her off.

Half a second passed before Genie caught her. Laughing, she wrapped her arms around his neck, hanging on for dear life, as they collapsed, out of breath. "We're here!"

'Here' was the very heart of the desert. There was nothing, but waves of cool sand below, and breathtaking starlight about for as far as the eye could see. 'It's beautiful." She got to a sitting position, soaking it all in.

Music started playing, and a picnic supper appeared before them. "I cooked this time."

Sitting out in the sand in the moonlight, enjoying a second of peace, away from everyone, was surreal. It was reminiscent of how they'd met, and gotten to know one another, and she found the gesture incredibly sweet.

Somehow, the fact that Aladdin could rub the lamp at any second, or Rumple could appear out of nowhere and demand her help, or some sort of monster needing vanquishing could appear, only made her appreciate the quite moment that much more. The knowledge that it could be snatched away made her see it's true worth.

They talked a bit as they ate, but mostly, they just enjoyed eachother's company.

He put his arm around her, and she snuggled against him.

"Are you happy, Mel?"

"Very." She smiled up at him. "I used to think that I had to wait until everything got better. Curing Rumple, finding Bae… but a very wise person taught me that there's joy to be found in every part of life."

"Interesting use of words."

She smiled up at him. "Why?"

"Because I've been thinking a lot lately, and well… it's just been one crazy adventure after another, since the moment we met. Lulls like this are few and far between, and well, I've come to the realization that waiting for things to calm down isn't the answer."

He got up, and gently pulled her to her feet. "Mel, from the first moment I saw your face, I knew you were special. And not because of some plant from Neverland, or some accidentally acquired magic that you only got from trying to help a clown in a lamp, but just because of this." He pointed to her heart. "The kindness and loyalty, and the undying hope you've got inside you gives you an inner glow even more beautiful that that stunning face of yours. I love you more and more, every day, and my heart can't stand to imagine a life without you in it."

Happy tears welled in her eyes. "Genie…"

"Uh, uh, uh! I'm not finished."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear lovingly. "See, the thing of it is, I'm crazy about you, Mel, and, don't tell Iago, but I've been doing some serious thinking about what's going to happen as soon as you've got a good hold on those portaling powers of yours. I know you're bursting at the seams to go find Bae, and when that day comes, I want to go with you. As your husband, if you'll have me."

She pressed her hands to the sides of her face as he dropped to one knee, pulled a little box from his pocket. "This is no magical ring, because I couldn't risk having it go 'poof' on a technicality. It's as real as my love is Melina, will you marry me?"

She threw her arms around his neck. "Yes, always, forever." She was afraid he'd take off into the sky again, but he calmly got to his feet, and slipped the ring onto her finger, sealing it there with a kiss.

Then he scooped her up, and shot into the sky, spinning, holding her tightly. Fireworks burst around them, nearly drowning out his 'whoop' and her own delighted shriek. Floating there, above the desert, with nothing beneath them, he kissed her, and she doubted she would have felt her feet even if they'd been solidly planted on bedrock. "I love you."

He got her into a more comfortable grip. "Love you, too." They flew her back towards the palace, where Carpet had gone after literally dropping her off.

Genie flew onto the balcony where their friends were waiting, and gently set her on her feet. "She said _**yes**_!"

Aladdin laughed. "The fireworks were a bit of a tip off."

Jasmine swatted his arm with a scowl, then turned to smile at them sweetly. "Congratulations. Both off you." Abu danced around the room while Carpet flew in circles over head. Iago sat perched in the corner, pretending not to notice.

Genie suddenly frowned, and she followed his gaze to a rather forlorn looking Aladdin. "Something wrong, Al?"

The young Sultan-to-be shook his head. "Not at all. It's just… well, I guess you'll _both_ be leaving now, and…"

She laughed softly. "Aladdin, let's not start worrying about that already. When we're ready to leave, it's not going to change how much you mean to us."

Genie nodded. "All you have to do is rub, Al. We'll only ever be a mirror away."

Jasmine gasped, a look of worry clouding her own face. "We need to plan a wedding! We;ll need flowers, and invitations, and a dress, certainly… and…"

Genie stopped her before she could feel alarmed. "Whoa! Jaz, take it easy! Unless you and Al are planning on getting hitched tomorrow, take a deep breath."

"I…"

He cut the princess off. "We'll get everything together when the time comes. Mel barely said yes here. Give her a sec."

She smiled. "I don't need a sec, but let's not go to any trouble. I'd like to have my family there, but, well…" A hint of sadness crept over her. They were planning to get married to go look for Bae together, and she knew Rumple wasn't likely to show up just to give her away.

Genie was right there with the answer. "Sure. It's not like our social standing reaches much further than you guys. A simple wedding's what I had in mind, too. Now when _you_ kids decide to tie the knot… well!" A giant scrapbook flashed before them, stuffed full. " I have a couple little ideas."

She laughed, holding tightly to her fiance's arm, letting go of all of her worries for the future. She decided to take a page from Genie's book, and just focus on making the very best of each moment she was living in. Not an easy choice, but one that would be much easier with the forever cheerful man beside her.


	39. Just Another Adventure

She stretched, ready for another day filled with adventure, and then more dress shopping. She sighed. All of the dresses that the princess liked were too extravagant for her, even for her wedding. She reached for the simple peasants dress that she preferred, and sighed again as it magically transformed, into the dress she didn't even know she'd been dreaming about. It was simple, yet elegant, plain, except fir a few shimmering swirls.

It was perfect, and proved her fears that having magic would fast become a temptation. Already she was trying to justify just letting it be. After all, now they wouldn't have to buy a dress, which meant… she frowned as she realized that it meant that a street vendor would lose a sale. It wasn't that she minded avoiding another confrontation with the pompous pig that she'd been dealing with, but many of Agrabah's peasants looked to the palace for support. With her magic, she really didn't _have_ to buy anything.

The answer came to her, and she gave a delighted laugh at her own foolishness. She and Rumple had grown up working with wool, and thread, and cloth! She found a sheet of paper, and it changed into an image of the dress. With another touch, her dress was back to normal. She was running out of time, but there were better ways to make her own wedding dress, that would neither rob the merchants of the money to feed their families, nor herself, of the joy of creating something with her own two hands.

Princess Jasmine was still sleeping soundly, so she left a note pinned to her door, and set off. It was more than likely that the gang would be headed to the marketplace anyway, they spent a good deal of their time between adventures there, but she didn't want to miss out if something started at the palace.

A definite advantage of having a 'street rat' for a friend was learning all the shortcuts in the marketplace. She ducked down a few to avoid the overbearing man that usually sold garments to the very wealthy. As much as she appreciated Jasmin's offer, she couldn't imagine spending enough money to feed a family for a year on a dress that she would wear only once, and, at best, pack away as a family heirloom for her daughter to wear someday. She smiled at the thought; a family, and a happy one at that! Yes, the thought terrified her, what with her family's track record for abandonment and all, but surely Genie and she would figure things out together.

She was so distracted by her daydreaming, she nearly missed the vendor she was looking for. She smiled warmly as she watched the merchant try to attract a woman's attention while keeping his two small children from knocking over the bolts of cloth that they were trying to create a fort from. Yes, this was a much better choice.

His face fell as the woman continued on, and he turned around and just looked at her with a tired expression before he realized that she might be interested in his wares. "Good morning! Might I interest you in something here today? Fine cloth, very fine!"

"Good morning to you, sir. And yes, this is a very fine weave."

"Thank you! You are most kind!"

The little girl peered out shyly from her fort. With a grin, she stooped down. "I'm making my wedding dress, you see. Could you help me find something suitable?"

The child's eyes sparkled as she vanished back into her fort, and came around the cart, carrying a bolt of white silk carefully.

"That's perfect! Now, if only I had something to use for a veil…" The child was back almost before she could finish, a translucent bolt in her hands this time. When she looked back up, the merchant was leaning on one hand, smiling tenderly at his daughter. "I'll take both of these."

He nodded, and something clouded his expression.

"Were you saving them for…"

"Oh no! It's only that… I would like very much to _give_ them to you for your kindness. However…"

"Nonsense. This is exquisite work, and must have taken many hours."

The little girl shook her head. "Oh no. Mommy works very fast!"

"Kara!" He seemed to regret the hiss as soon as it left his lips. Whether the reprimand was for betraying a secret that might lower the sale, or for speaking in public, she couldn't say.

She laughed and found the price fasted to the fabric in her hands. "Your mother is a very talented woman. And her work deserves full price. More, actually. This is more than reasonable."

Relief washed over him. "Thank you. I truly wish that I could simply give you the material to make your dress."

"You're very kind. But you are providing it, and it's just what I was looking for. If you gave away all your wares, how would you feed your darling children?"

He smiled. "You don't recognize me. But of course you would have no reason to. There were so many in our little village that you helped. I am so glad to see you away from the control of that awful man, and most happy to offer you my most sincere thanks, as small as it is."

"So you've started over in Agrabah?"

He nodded. "Yes, quite so. Please do not think us ungrateful for the work you did on our home. In it, my wife and children recovered completely from the tragedy the earthquake caused."

Genie would be so glad to hear it. "That's wonderful news!"

He nodded. "So you must let me give you a discount." His smile was genuine enough, but there was worry etched into his brow. Business was better in Agrabah, but he still fretted about feeding his family.

"Seeing your children happy and healthy is more than enough. Let me pay you for the materials, and instead, save your generous offer for someone who truly needs it. " She paid him the full amount, then turned to the children. "And thank you for your excellent help." She held out a coin, and the child broke into a full grin, her two front teeth missing.

The merchant chuckled. "Always spreading your kindness, wherever you go. You are truly a wonder."

"My brother taught me to cherish the little moments, long ago."

"Your brother sounds like a very wise man."

"He was."

She gathered her fabric, and left the little stall. A very wise man… Rumple had been, once. Now… he was more clever than wise. Funny, how much of a difference that made. He was still the smartest person she'd ever met, and he was only growing smarter. But he'd been far wiser back before the dagger. He'd known what he wanted back then.

She glanced down at her hands, resolving again to only use her magic as a tool. Because if it started to control her, well, it just had to be gotten rid of.

"Sweets! Candy! Have a little taste of joy, for only one small coin!"

The words only barely registered, but when they did, she fished out her change purse again. The Sultan paid each of them when their little adventures directly involved Agrabah, and one small coin didn't seem as precious as it used to. She bought two candy sticks, and walked back towards the cloth merchants stall. Maybe she'd been right, and maybe it was worse to know what you were missing.

But for the short time she'd held that candy, she'd felt special. Special enough to taste something so extravagant. She'd forgotten that, over the years, and become almost calloused to it. It was time she remembered how to be wise, rather than smart.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 **Genie's POV**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

When you have semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic powers, it can be hard not to overdo things. Most of the time, he didn't let it bother him, but today… today he needed to dial it down more.

The wedding would be starting soon, and the last thing he wanted was for Mel to be, well, anything but happy.

"Don't you think it's a little late to worry about the decor now?" He turned as Aladdin walked in. "I mean, Jasmine's upstairs helping her get ready as we speak."

"I know, Al, but… I want everything to be perfect, you know?"

Iago flew in and landed on the back of a chair. "How picky can she be? She's marrying _you_ for crying out loud." He let out a squawk as the chair disappeared out from under him, and Abu dropped to the ground laughing.

Al smiled at the antics, and patted his shoulder. "Just relax. You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"Not one. I tell ya, Al, that girl and I were made for each other. Should that be to the left a little more?"

"Do you really think it matters?"

The Sultan hurried into the room. "Oh this looks lovely. What a happy occasion. Is everything ready?"

"I guess so. Whenever the girls are, anyway."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 **Melina's POV**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

"There. You look absolutely breathtaking." Jasmine gave her hair one final twist, and fixed it in place.

"Thank you."

"Getting cold feet yet?"

She laughed. "You say that like it's going to happen."

"You don't have them yet?"

"I'm sure I'll never love anyone as much as Genie, so why would I have second thoughts?"

"A good point. Maybe there's hope for me, too, if we can ever get things to settle down enough to have a royal wedding. Not that…"

"It's fine, Jasmine. We've wanted to keep things simple from the very beginning. Everything's perfect, except…"

"Except what?"

She let herself dwell on the one unhappy thought in her head. "I just… if only my family could be here."

Jasmine patted her shoulder. "I'm sorry. Would you like me to stay for a second?"

"No, go ahead."

"Alright, I'm just going to see if they're ready."

She paced the room, trying not to let it get to her. She understood, but it still stung.

A voice spoke from behind her. "We can't have you frowning on your wedding day."

"Rumple!" In a heartbeat, she was in his arms. "You came!"

He rocked her gently back and forth. "I couldn't very well miss this." He drew back to look at her, a bewildered look crossing over his face. "How is it that you're old enough to marry?"

She laughed. "You're forgetting how old we are. Why, I'm far past being an old maid."

He shook his head. "Only yesterday, you were a tiny infant, smiling up at me. Where's time gone?"

She kissed his cheek. It means so much that you're here. Thank you."

There was a glimmer in his eye, but he swallowed the biting remark that naturally rose to his lips. He was actually making an effort for her, and her heart swelled to bursting.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 **Genie's POV**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

The Sultan chuckled at him as he rocked back and forth on his heels. "I remember my wedding day. I don't know if the weather was really as perfect as this, or if it was just my imagination, but oh, I remember every detail exactly as it happened."

He smiled at the middle aged monarch as he rambled on about married life.

Without warning, the music began to play. "Oh my, why, I do believe it's time to begin. Off with you now… no wait… you're supposed to be standing here. Don't mind me, my boy, I'm all muddled up."

"You'll do fine, your highness. Don't sweat it."

He chuckled. "Don't sweat it indeed."

They bother turned. "Now there's a vision from the future if I ever saw one." Jasmine and Aladdin walked up the isle, arms linked until they parted. Jasmine took her place as Al stepped beside him.

The music changed, and suddenly, it didn't matter any more than the decorations, or the people, or anything, because Melina stepped into view. He made sure to notice the dress, since she'd been so excited about it, but really, she could have been dressed in a potato sack. It was her face he was drawn to. She was positively glowing. His heart was doing somersaults in his chest, and it certainly wasn't from any doubt that he loved this woman with all of it.

Their eyes locked, and he read that same love there.

The Sultan fidgeted behind him, as if something wasn't going according to plan, but he was beyond helping, or even remembering what the plan was.

"Um, I… welcome… and, that is… who is, um, giving this woman to be married?"

"I suppose I am."

Huh, imagine that. Rumpelstiltskin showed up. Good for him.

Mel walked over to him and he reached to take her hands in his. The Sultan was talking beside them, a carefully prepared speech, but he was barely listening. And suddenly, it was his turn to speak. He found his voice, and for a second, regretted the decision not to prepare their vows. But once he opened his mouth, the words just came. "Melina, for as long as I can remember, the thing I wanted most in the world, was my freedom. You not only gave me that, but you also brought something even better into my life. I love you, and I always will. We're a team, now, and I promise to love, honor, and protect you, from this moment, and for every moment that I am able. I will be there for you when you need someone to laugh with, or a shoulder to cry on no matter what happens, until death do us part."

She let go of his hand only to wipe a tear from her eye. "Genie, there are several defining moments in my life, that have changed me. All of them have molded me into a better person than I was before. The moment when I found your lamp was the one that tore down the walls that I had started to erect around my heart. You taught me how to laugh again, and…" she looked away for the first time, to smile at her brother. "…reminded me how blessed I am." She looked back, eyes shining. "I love that we're a team, and I promise to love, honor, and obey you, for now, and for always. I will be there for you, no matter what, when things are happy, when they're sad, and when we're angry with each other, until death do us part."

He felt his own lip quivering as Al gave him the ring. He echoed what the Sultan said as he put the ring onto her finger, and then she took her turn.

"Well then. I suppose, that you may now kiss your bride!"

The kiss felt just as wonderful as their first. More so, because now, she was his w _ife._

They pulled back, and Jasmine was just exclaiming, "Congratulations!"

"HELP!" Yells from the palace guards drowned her out. "A monster! It will destroy us all!"

He couldn't tear his eyes away from hers for a second. "Good thing we didn't wait for a free moment, huh?"

"Excellent call on your part."

Aladdin and Jasmine were already on the move. "Love the dress, by the way. You _made_ this?" He let go of one of her hands and she tossed her bouquet to Rumple with a laugh.

They raced out of the room, and towards the cries of danger, hand in hand.


	40. The Curse

Genie had been right. Married life hadn't gotten any less hectic, on the contrary, things had started happening faster. If it wasn't Aladdin that need help, or Rumple, then someone, somewhere was always willing to pick up the slack.

They saw the world, and didn't stop there. Other people in other realms needed help, too, and Bae was out there somewhere. Some might have called it a life of peril and servitude, but to them, it was a life filled with adventure and laughter, and servitude wasn't a bad thing anyway.

Time became less and less relevant, since so many of the realms had their own, different time frames anyway.

It had still been a shock to come home to find everyone worrying over Regina's curse…

Rumple's curse. Finally in place, and no one had been able to stop it. She'd honestly believed that she could, just by finding Bae. But they'd run out of time. Even her optimism couldn't banish the purple smoke billowing towards them.

Genie held her close. "Whatever happens, just rub the charm on your necklace, and I'll find you."

Brave words about how she'd be fighting to get back to him lodged in her throat. "I love you."

She waited for the goofy quip that would put her racing heart at ease, and assure her that this was simply one more adventure along the line.

"I know."

As much as her ached at the thought of being separated, of forgetting that he even existed, of awakening in a new world, with no purpose, she still found a laugh to assure _him_ that they'd beat this.

And then the fog was upon them. Their smiles faded, and Genie tried to cover her, as if that, somehow, would stop the dark magic from descending on them. It covered them, and then…

It vanished, leaving them standing there. Slowly, they looked up. Genie chuckled nervously. "Do ya think the Charmings found a way to stop it?"

Keeping his hand around hers, she checked the mirrors, giving a startled gasp. "No… it wasn't stopped. Agrabah just wasn't included for the trip. And neither were we."

Genie shrugged. "I guess we've been too busy to give the Evil Queen a run for her money."

She'd been spared the curse, they all had. And yet her heart twinged at the realization that Rumple hadn't made sure she'd be included, like he'd always promised. He'd left her here.

Granted, in the best of hands, but it still hurt, even though she couldn't explain why. Ah. There it was. The knowledge, deep down, that he hadn't left her to spare her the separation from her husband, but for some reason of his own.

Genie was watching the scenes playing out on the mirror in front of them; the one that _should_ have been looking into the dark castle. "Well, that's one worry off our list. Who knew we'd find the silver lining so quickly?"

"What do you mean?"

He pointed at the mirror. "Now we know which realm Bae went to. And after what just happened, they need our help more than all the others. Shall we?"

She shook her head. "We need to find a different mirror. The curse is going to keep them trapped in that town until it's broken. We need to find a way to that world outside of the limits."

"Can you do that?"

She nodded, using the mirror on the other end as a fixed point to start the search. "This one is far enough away, and it's big enough to step through. The room looks empty."

She pressed on the glass until it rippled.

Genie started to step forward, but she stopped him. "There's no magic over there."

He squeezed her hand. "I'll get used to it."

Together, they stepped towards the portal.

"Genie!"

The cry stopped them both checked through the mirrors again as her husband left to check on Al, real quick.

The curse had ripped away a large portion of land, and there were many missing. Regina hadn't left a lot of heroes here. If they left, they couldn't get back, and who would help?

She glanced back at the portal she'd opened, knowing that somewhere on the other side, Bae and Rumple waited. Another glance at a mirror told her that Rumple was no longer in the Charming's cell, and… she gasped as she realized that he looked like himself. Had the curse backfired on his plans?

He looked himself over, then smiled into the mirror at his own reflection. No. It had stripped him of his magic, but not the darkness, not entirely. But he was better off than he was, and she highly doubted he'd try to leave until the curse was broken.

Despite the twinge of sadness, she knew this was the right choice. She wrote a quick note, 'If you need anything, leave a message in front of this mirror. If I can help, I will' and pushed it through the mirror.

It startled him, but she'd used mirrors to send him food at the castle enough that he knew who it was from. His eyes darted up to the mirror, scanning as if, if he only looked hard enough, he could see her, even though he had to know that he couldn't, except under special conditions.

He waved the note, and pocketed it, then took hold of his cane, and walked away.

Genie came back into the lamp. "Mel…"

She returned the mirrors to normal, and turned toward him. "I know. We can't leave them like this."

"We just need to help them get back on their feet. Then we'll go look for Bae. It's just…"

"They need our help more right now."

He kissed her. "You're outstanding, you know that?"

She smiled. "You bring out the best in me."

The curse hadn't brought what she'd expected, but it still set forth a series of events that would open up the next chapter of their lives.

What was to come didn't matter, so long as they could face it, together.


	41. Part 4: The More Things Change

The tears wouldn't stop, but then, this nightmare wouldn't go away. He was cast out of Storybrook.

 _Belle_ had cast him out of Storybrook.

He limped along the dark, deserted road, but the pain in his leg was _nothing_ compared to the pain in his heart.

Why couldn't she understand? He _did_ love her. The glove led her to the dagger, yes. All this could be fixed if he hadn't gotten so darn poetic back in the Enchanted Forest. Why, _why_ had he told her about any of it? He'd have done better to keep his mouth shut, or to just tell her that it led to a person's biggest weakness. That wouldn't have surprised her. He'd have been able to talk his way out of that.

They'd be home right now, and she'd be trying to _help_ him get rid of that accursed dagger.

He heard something, far off in the distance, and it wasn't long before he saw headlights. What was a car doing out on this dead end road? Apprehension washed over him. He was powerless out here. He tried to bold for the cover of the woods, but his leg gave out on him, again, and he stumbled to his knees.

The car was upon him before he could get back to his feet. It stopped beside him, and the passenger door popped open.

He hardly looked worth robbing. Perhaps the driver was merely lost. He could offer directions in exchange for his life. Or for a ride, should the person turn out to be some foolish, kindhearted soul.

It was, but he'd hardly need to barter now. Melina… he shouldn't be surprised, really. The girl _always_ turned up in impossible places.

He drew back from the car with a snarl while she merely looked at him, with those sad, tired eyes that had once held such joy. She didn't say a word, and that only fueled his anger.

"I believe I made it quite clear, that I never wanted to see your face again. How d _are_ you come here, after what you did to me?! You _stole_ years with Bae from me! And now he's gone." That pain washed over him afresh. The betrayal just as sharp as when he'd found out that Bae had help getting the little New York apartment. He still didn't know just how long she'd known the boy's whereabouts, only that she hadn't told him. His heart burned with pain and anger as he lashed out at her again. "You have been a _constant_ thorn in my side! Always there during my darkest moments. When are you going to leave me in _peace_?!"

He stopped as he realized that she was listening calmly, but there were memories dancing behind her eyes, and she wasn't looking at him anymore. Her fingers were absently touching the chain around her neck that held the tiny golden lamp in place. She glanced over at him as he finished talking. "Are you coming?" There was sympathy in her voice. No apology, or guilt, or anger, despite what her mind's eye had no doubt just played out in front of her.

He scowled. "I'll walk." He put his hand on the car door to slam it shut, but decided he wasn't above using it to stand up with first. The pain that shot through his leg was intense, and the road seemed to have gotten even longer than it had looked before she pulled up.

With a growl of frustration, he slid into the passenger's seat before slamming the door shut.

She silently put the car into drive and turned it around. They drove a ways before she spoke again, those same, soothing tones he hadn't realized he'd missed. "Belle called me. She knew I'd come."

He scoffed at that. "She shouldn't have." Not after their last parting. Keeping him from Bae had been bad enough, but the grief of those extra years he should have had with his son, that she _had_ shared with his son, had been unbearable after his death.

But come she had. He glanced over at her. Her outfit was clearly from the world they were in, and not from, but that didn't tell him much. He eyed the lamp, and the bangle bracelets around each wrist, a well disguised reminder of yet another betrayal; the magic that the hypocrite had hidden from him. "You can drop me off at the nearest town."

"We're going back to my apartment. You're free to leave just as soon as you've had a shower, a good night's rest, and a hearty breakfast."

Her tone was pleasant enough, but he didn't like the words that implied he was under her power until then. "Stop this car."

"It'll be a while before we get there. If you can't stand my company until then, you're free to rest."

"You speak as if I'm your prisoner."

She answered his glare with a calm look, the words seemingly bouncing off of some shield. "Call it what you will."

She looked like the one that needed a nap, but he refused to let himself care. Not after all she'd done. He leaned against the seat, but how could he sleep? He had plans to make. Somehow, someway, he was going to get back into Storybrook, and he was going to do it _without_ help from the traitor beside him.

Still, he supposed that, as long as she was going in the right direction, and since he couldn't very well dive out of the moving car and expect to be in any shape to walk…

For now, he'd leave things be.


	42. The More They Stay the Same

The right combination of silence and gentle humming proved to be just the spell Rumple needed. She fell silent again as his breathing told her that he was out cold, exhausted from a long, hard fought, villainous caper.

She was amazed at how tired _she_ felt, but then, that was normal after an encounter with her brother. She took a quick check of her emotions, but, at this point, his words hit nothing but scars hardened from previous fits of temper. He was simply venting, and she'd long since minded, or taken the words he carelessly threw out to heart, knowing he didn't even mean half of them.

But Bae… sorrow filled her again. If the other comments hadn't cut, that one made up for it. Not for keeping them apart; when she'd found Bae, he'd had only one condition to keeping in touch with her. And considering all the help he'd needed, and all the trouble he'd gotten into, at least he hadn't been alone. Rumple had been trapped in Storybrook anyway, and she could hardly bring Bae there.

She glanced at her sleeping brother, still amazed at how deceptively like his old self he looked in this land without magic. Well… almost without magic. Rumple had, of course, brought it with him, and so had she, though she was much more discrete about it.

Rumple was so consumed with creating the curse, and fulfilling the prophecy, he'd never stopped to consider that there might be more than one path to his son. There were many, actually. Few of them brought magic, here, but what of that?

In the end, finding Bae had proved bittersweet. Mostly because he'd grown so bitter that nothing she could say would convince him that he should forgive his Poppa.

And then the trouble. It got to the point where she wondered if she was doing more harm than good, bailing him out of every mess he blatantly walked in to. There were no consequences, because Auntie was only ever a phone-call away, no matter _what_ realm she was in.

Genie had tried to reason with her, but to no avail. How could she refuse to help her own family?

Then the tragedy struck, and, Genie was right. Bae walked blindly into something he didn't understand. Worse, he didn't call her for help, because of their heated conversation. Their _last_ conversation. Her last words to him were literally, "Call me next time you get into trouble, you ungrateful parasite!" Words she'd do anything to take back.

They'd had so much history, it had been impossible to imagine that Rumple would do what he did, or that Bae would suddenly be willing to do anything to get him back. And where had she been? Off living her life, assuming that no phone calls meant no trouble.

Coming back to Storybrook after hearing of the Dark One's death stopped her from grieving for her brother, only to learn that she was too late to even talk to her nephew again.

And here she was. Leaving her brother to try and keep his promise to Bae had obviously been a terrible mistake. Not only had she failed them both, she hadn't even found a hint of what she was looking for.

Who she was looking for.

Tears threatened to spill, and there was no chasing them away. Not even trying to imagine what Genie would say helped, because he wasn't here to say it.

Glancing at Rumple assured her that there was no one to see the tears right now anyway.

But the tears she was so afraid of had already been spilled. Try as she might, she couldn't even let herself cry.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

She gently shook Rumple awake, and helped him into her second apartment. The one located right between Storybrook, and Bae's New York apartment had been fairly convenient during her years of living a double life, until she'd discovered a way to cut down considerably on travel time.

As usual, Rumple was done ranting at her, and had moved on from explaining why she couldn't help, to telling her how she would.

There was no point in cutting him off, but the second she got the chance, she stopped him. "I'll do what I can, but I'm in the middle of something. Now I hate to put a condition on helping you, but you know I'm not going to help you hurt yourself more. If you need help settling in, and getting a job, letting go of the magic and working on earning Belle's trust back, then I'll stay. But I'm not going to help you track down any villains, and I'm certainly not going to help you trick your way back into town."

He actually bit back a spiteful comment, as if sensing what her quest was, and knowing he had not right to question it. "I'll think about it, but you can go. Is it alright if I stay here?"

She couldn't remember the last time she'd smiled, but she recognized the feeling. "For as long as you need to. It belongs to a friend I helped once, actually. They said I was welcome to stay here anytime, so… make yourself at home."

"Can you get back, or are you looking here?"

She nodded, being deliberately vague. "I can stick around for a bit."

He shook his head. "I need more time."

She recoiled like he'd slapped her, even though she knew he never would. They weren't intended to be cruel words, and somehow, that made them cut worse. And she was no longer capable of trusting herself to know when to help, and when that meant backing off.

Something in her whispered that he couldn't be trusted to try to change on his own.

But if she was just a painful reminder of lost time with his son, then perhaps she'd just drive him further away from the right path.

As she turned to go, he spoke again. "I hope you find who you're looking for."

He swallowed hard before finishing.

"Both of them."

An all too familiar voice spoke from the doorway. "Actually, one of 'em's right here."

Rumple stared at the intrusion. "Who's that?"

She crossed her arms. "My husband."

He scowled. "Didn't he used to be more, what's the word… blue?"

Genie rolled his eyes. "Your complexion ain't exactly the same as when I met ya either. Land without magic, remember?"

He made a scoffing laugh in the back of his throat. "You found him."

It was hard not to match his accusing tone. "He found me."

"Well, look who's turned into the Charmings. How delightful for you."

That hadn't been intended to be cruel, either. He was blocking out what he'd done to them again. Knowing that didn't keep her from faltering backwards into Genie's arms.

"Let's go, Mel. Before I do something I'll regret."

She started to follow him, but turned back at the last second, and walked over to hand Rumple a small, black cell phone. "If you need a _nything_ , anytime. Just call me. Please."

His eyes hardened as he looked at the phone. "This was Bae's?"

She nodded, feeling guilty for no reason at all.

Genie stepped in between them. "For the last time, she wasn't trying to betray you!"

"By keeping my son from me?"

She rarely saw Genie upset, but he practically growled the words, "At least she made sure your brat was _safe_."

"Genie!"

There was regret in his eyes when he turned around. He'd never gotten on well with her nephew, but he usually kept quiet about things for her sake. Especially now. "Like I said… we should go. Call us when you get your head on straight."

He started the car, and drove along silently as another tear streamed down his wife's cheek. She was trying to keep from sobbing, but this wasn't the time to help her with a joke or a comment filled with optimism. "I got out of line back there. Sorry, Mel."

She wiped away the tear, shaking her head. "It could have gone better, but it's not your fault."

"I…"

She cut him off. "I want to blame him, too. For what happened. But it wasn't his fault, Genie. It was mine."

"Mel…"

"I had an instant to make a choice, and I made it. I could have stopped it from happening, but I chose not to."

"People needed help."

"What about her? _She_ needed my help."

"It's the same old story, Mel. We'll find her, when she's good and ready. What I can't figure is, what she's so upset about. It's not like…"

"Her _mother_ abandoned her? Yes, actually, it's exactly like that."

"Melina, our little girl knows you better than that. Yeah, she probably had a temper fit, but after that… I don't know why she wouldn't just call home."

"Unless she destroyed any way of communicating with us during that fit."

"Well, I know it won't do a lick of good to tell you to stop worrying, so I'm just going to remind you that our moody little teen isn't exactly helpless."

"But Genie… where could Jordan _be_?"


	43. Jordan

The teen spun the golden bangles on both wrists. Like her parents, she chose to wear them on her right wrist to serve as a reminder to use her magic responsibly. She'd added a couple bangles to the left wrist, to make the cuff there feel less confining. _Unlike_ her parents, _she_ was still partially bound to the lamp. A secret she kept from everyone, lest people start getting greedy.

She yawned, and snapped her fingers. Her hair flew into her usual ponytail on it's own accord. She'd be late for class if she didn't hurry, and she was edge, not rebellious.

She glanced back down at the bracelets on her right wrist, that mostly just reminded her of her parents. Okay, so she was a _little_ rebellious.

She exited her lamp, then put on the backpack she kept it in. She made sure no one saw her exiting the little grove of trees behind the school, and made her way into the building with the rest of the high schoolers. She ducked into the bathroom, made sure she was alone, then waved sadly at the mirror, wishing that she hadn't smashed the one in her lamp along with her cellphone, or that she had some of her mother's powers, instead of being born half genie.

Her frown eased into a smirk as she looked at her reflection. Okay, full genie, but only half bound to the lamp. Something her parents would have taken care of if they or their friends had been able to. Stupid magic clauses.

Thankfully, the style here was so varied and bazaar, everyone assumed that she was just going for a genie chic _look,_ rather than _being_ genie chic.

The smirk faded a little, but she reassured herself that she was fine. If she knew her parents, they'd already forgiven her, and were searching through every realm. She just had to decide if she _really_ wanted to be found before they got here.

The door opened, and another teen came in. "Hey, Jordan."

"What up?"

"Well, for starters, you've been voted in to host the talent show; big shock. You should've entered, girl."

She grinned. "And what? Give up a whole evening of stage time for, like, four minutes? No way!"

Beth shuddered. "Whatever makes you happy, but I could never live in the spotlight the way you do."

"I get it from my Dad."

"If you say so. Hey, quick question… and I wouldn't bring this up at all if people weren't talking, but… how come a party animal like you has never thrown a sleepover?"

Her blood froze for a second, but she quickly moved past the obstacle. "Well I would, but it's complicated, you know?"

"You mean, math complicated, or _parent_ complicated?"

"Parent complicated." She hated to throw them under the bus, but what choice did she have?

"Real sticklers, huh?"

"No!" She was surprised at how quickly she came to their defense. "They're just super busy all the time."

"Hey, do I actually have you talking about your home life? Sweet! What do they do?"

"Huh?"

"You know, for jobs and stuff."

"They help people." That wasn't really a job, but she hoped her friend would fill in the blanks.

Sure enough. "Oh. Real charity cases, huh? That's too bad."

"Why?"

"I get the picture now. They're always tied up doing their do-gooder thing, and they don't have time of day to worry about what really matters, like your social standing, am I wrong?"

Well _that_ sounded shallow. "Yeah. I mean, they're super busy, all the time, but…"

"They don't have their priorities straight. See, I'm right."

"We're gonna be late for class if we don't smoke."

Beth gasped. "No! We're gonna be late for _cancer_ if we don't smoke! What's wrong with you?"

Yikes, there was no way to explain what she'd meant, and it certainly had nothing to do with those horrid smelling rolls of paper. The more she stumbled for an explanation, the more she wished she could just transport herself to class like she'd been thinking. "It's just an expression. You know… let's smoke it? As in, get going?"

Beth shook her head. "Stick to comedy, girl. That expression isn't going to catch on. But yeah, let's get going."

Class dragged on. Her parents had given her a stellar education, but it hadn't included algebra and English comp. She'd rather be just about anywhere, just like the rest of the kids. The difference was, she _could_ go anywhere, because no one was forcing her to come every day.

Despite the drudgery, there was something… compelling about this place, and what these kids really needed to learn was how to have smile.

She sighed again. She was more like her parents than she'd ever guessed. Yeah, she'd gotten upset, and yeah, she'd wanted to punish them, but…

Not forever.


	44. Searching Hearts

"I shouldn't have left him back there."

"Mel…"

"He's going to make the wrong choice. Again."

He reached for her hand. "I know it's hard. Just like you know that you can't make choices for him.

"But if he just knew…"

She trailed off, likely remembering that knowing had never stopped him before."He knows you believe he's going to come around, Mel."

"Genie!"

At her warning, his eyes darted back to the road, slamming on the breaks, but it wasn't going to be enough. Instead of diving out of the way, the dog that had darted out in front of them froze in place. The child standing in the yard shrieked, and raced forward towards the pet as Mel grabbed the side of the car, stopping them cold.

Quite literally. They glanced at each other as the windshield started to frost over, and she quickly unfroze the vehicle, allowing it to slide a few harmless inches before they bolted from the car to the child wrapped around the dog's neck.

Mel was scooping up the little boy with one hand while she waved the other at the puddle under the car. Always caring, always thinking. He beamed with pride.

"Shh, everything's alright. You're lucky we were able to stop in time. What were you thinking?"

The little boy's lip quivered. "I had to save Winston."

"I understand how special your friend must be, but you can't go darting into the road like that. But there now, the best thing is to keep Winston here out of the road, too."

The kid was recovering well. "Sorry about the scare, sport."

He wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Thanks for not smushing us, Mister."

"Sure."

Boy and dog raced back onto the lawn, and Mel looked around, a frown forming.

"What's wrong?"

"Look how close the house is to the road. Why isn't anyone watching him?"

"Hmm, good question."

The woman that answered the door didn't seem to think so. "Do you know where _your_ kid is every second?"

He put his arm around his wife's shoulders as she answered quietly, "We try."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 **High School**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

She'd never been 'the new kid', not even on her first day here, so she didn't understand what this girl was doing. Sure, she was being thrown into a new town and a new school, but her first day had been spent in a new realm, first school. One thing was certain, she hadn't become bully fodder. This girl didn't seem to be able to help it, so it was time to step in.

"Yeah, yeah, fresh meet. Why don't you mongrels go raid a butcher's shop."

The 'tough' guys spun and took one look at her no nonsense expression. "Stay out of this."

"What's the matter? Two victims too many for you to count? Can I get a what, what?"

"What?"

The bigger meanthead blinked once. "What?"

"Thanks! You've been a wonderful audience! Same time next week? Kay, bye!"

She grabbed the new girl's hand and steered her away as they tried to figure what had just happened.

"What was that?"

She laughed. "It's called a diversion. Make 'em try to use the ol' gray cells, and they'll overload, every time. I'm Jordan, by the by. What's your handle?"

She looked embarrassed. "Sue."

"What are you a lawyer's daughter?"

The new girl blinked in surprise. "No."

"Then what's wrong with a name like Sue?"

"It's just so… plain."

"Hey, last time I checked, it was the parents that did the name picking. Names don't mean much on their own. So let's try that again. Your new line is, Hi! I'm Sue, and I'm worth getting to know! Well, actually that last bit is more of a vocal cue. You start saying that, and people will think you're full of yourself."

Sue laughed. "You don't suffer from shyness, do you?"

"Honey, I don't think _anyone_ should suffer from shyness. What's the point? Everyone's got flaws. Some people are just better at hiding them. Look at those kids over there. You know what they are?"

"No."

"Three teenage girls. They like boys, hate vomit, and are forced to come to this school. Other than that, they got nothin' in common." She raised her voice. "What up, gals? This is Sue. She's my plus one for that ice cream party you're throwing, Darla."

"I'm throwing an ice cream party?"

"Yep."

"I'd love to, but I don't have any ice cream."

"So have everyone bring a flavor. Problem solved. Whoops, there's the bell. Which class you heading to, Sue?"

"Geometry."

"Awww."

"What?"

"We have that here." She laughed. "Come on. I'll steer you there and give you a tour at the same time. Now, on your left is the caffeteria, don't eat the food."

Sue gave a knowing smile. "Unless it comes out of a vending machine?"

"Even if it comes out of a vending machine. Those things have been around longer than my Dad." She grinned at the private joke. "And then there's another hall of lockers and…" she paused patiently at the sound of banging.

"Jordan? Is that you?"

She sighed. "Kenny, if you're gonna _live_ in that thing, you really ought to furnish it better." She already knew the combination, so she swung the door open. "Or at least decorate."

Kenny tired to get out himself, but he was wedged in tight. She grabbed hold of his shoulders, and threw her weight back, prying him out.

His cheeks turned red and he stared at his feet when he saw that she wasn't alone. He played with his glasses and mumbled, "Thanks, Jordan."

She shrugged. "No biggie. Sue this is… hey, where're ya goin'?"

Sue sighed, and kept her voice just above a whisper. "I'm already the new kid. I can't afford to be seen with… nerds. You should be careful, too."

Her voice was dry. "Thanks for the concern."

"I'm serious, Jordan. You make one mistake, and 'bam!' you've fallen from social graces. Forever."

Her eyes rolled. "You are putting _way_ too much stock in what people think of you."

"Oh, like _you_ don't have an image you like to hold up." Sue gestured towards her outfit.

She smiled fondly at it. "Yeah, I've got a look."

"One that screams 'notice me!'."

"I prefer to think that it screams, 'Jordan!' See, this…" she referred back to her clothes, "… is me. Just like _that_ is Kenny."

Sue blinked like she hadn't realized that Kenny was following behind them.

"We're not big fans of approval ratings. Let me guess, you're seeing, 'I don't care how I look?' Try, 'I don't care what people think' on for size. Let loose. Be comfortable in your own skin and don't let them mold you into what you think will make you 'popular'."

Sue gave her a pitying look. "Maybe there's still time. How many people have you told this to? Look, you're on your way, but you could take a fatal tumble at any second, so listen to me, closely. We need to go shopping, right now. First we'll…"

Sue didn't break off, but the deep, throaty laugh from somewhere behind them captured her full attention. She spun around, scanning the crowd, but the laughter was coming from one of the teachers. Disappointment splashed over her, and she turned back to Sue.

"…would be the best way to go, but, above all else, you really need to ditch accessories like these." She pointed to Kenny.

Fantastic. The girl she'd tried to rescue was one of the people she was trying to rescue her from. Well, maybe it wasn't too late to save her from herself.

"Okay, for starters, Kenny is a _person_ , not an outdated pair of platform heels. Second, if you wanna go shoppin' after school, that's fine by me, but don't expect me to change my look. This is the geometry classroom."

Sue took a deep breath, then strutted inside. Oops. Well, it was too late to take back the confidence lesson. She'd come around, hopefully.

Kenny was in her Algebra class, so it wasn't strange that he kept following her. "You okay?"

She blinked. "Huh?"

"That back there. You're still frowning."

She shrugged. "I just thought I recognized someone for a sec, but… I was wrong."

"Did you really mean that 'I don't care what people think' thing? Is that how you see me."

"Sure. You're comfortable in your own skin, and you don't give a crap about what's hot and what's not. It's awesome."

He grinned, but appearently felt the need to confess, "My mom made me get the braces."

"You rock 'em, dude. Moms are funny like that." She sighed, still listening for her father's laugh, "They only want what's best for us."


	45. Flashback

"Choose carefully. Continue what you're doing, or regret it, for the rest of your life." The distorted caped figure chuckled. "You 'heroes' are all alike. Good to the very end, no matter what sacrifices you have to make. Too bad you can't save _everyone_."

She would. A few more seconds, and Genie would finish fighting the dragon. He'd be able to get the people out, or at least think of a way to. "Hang on!"

"I can't!" Jordan's voice tore at her heart, but her magic was the only thing holding this building together, and it was taking everything she had to give. "Just a little longer."

The figure leaned in close. "She's not as strong as you. Her arms will give out first. You can't save all of them. You have to choose. Them, or her. Your own daughter. All you have to is let that building fall. You wouldn't be able to hold it up in the first place without your accursed magic. Why should your baby girl suffer?"

She barely had the strength to turn toward Jordan, clinging to the metal bar for dear life, a black, swirling portal open underneath her. A black cuff on one wrist kept her from saving herself with her own magic. Pleading eyes started at her.

"Mom…" her words broke off in a scream as she slipped, falling back into the portal as it swallowed her.

She dropped to her knees, never breaking the flow of magic that was keeping the people trapped inside the building from being crushed.

"Jordan!" She sat up straight, reaching, as the dream faded back into memory. The sheets rustled beside her as Genie gathered her into his arms.

He didn't ask her if it was the same dream. He knew how many times she relieved that moment. For every moment since, she was trapped in that horrible, impossible moment, where choosing to save her daughter, meant letting people die.

"There was _nothing_ you could have done differently, Mel. Jordan knows that."

"She said I always put everyone else first."

"She was just mad that you had to leave to go help your brother again. It was bad timing all around, but she knows the truth, deep down."

The tears still wouldn't come. "It's been so long. I… I know I shouldn't listen…"

"Listen to what?"

She swallowed. "Every time I dream it, it gets louder."

"What gets louder, Mel?"

"It keeps telling me to let them all die, and to just save Jordan. Every, single time. And every time, I almost listen. I almost let it fall, so that I can grab her hand…"

" _What_ keeps telling you to?"

She shuddered. "The darkness."

He gave a tired sigh, and she felt horrible. He'd lost his daughter, too, and had to deal with a grieving wife on top of it all. "It wasn't anybody's fault. Not your's for not being able to get to her, not Rumple's for getting us into that mess and…" He hung his head as he trailed off.

She put her hand to his face. "It's not your fault, either. You were a bit occupied with that shape shifting monster that Rumple got angry. But it doesn't matter that there's no one to blame, because Jordan still paid the price."

He sighed. "If only we had a clue…"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **Jordan**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

If only she could give them a clue! She stared at the useless cellphone in her hands. It wasn't magically connected to her mother's phone, so she couldn't call it unless it was actually in the same realm, and it never came up as being in service.

She sighed, and leaned up against her bed. She was fine. Fully capable of living on her own. She could excel here.

Angry tears splattered on the arms she hugged around herself. She didn't _want_ to be alone.

*.*.*.*.*.*.

The cuff on her wrist stopped her from using her magic, and both of her parents where occupied. Why hadn't she listened when they told her to stay in he lamp? With every passing second, her fingers were getting more tired, and her Dad was nowhere to be seen.

Her mothered turned to look at her, turmoil on her face. "Just a little longer…" Mom couldn't let her guard down for even a second, from the way that building was groaning.

She was going to fall to who knows where, and for the first time in her life, her parents weren't going to be able to help her. She had to tell her that she understood. "Mom…"

Her fingers slipped, and she was falling… she landed with a jarring thud. For a second, she thought that the portal had been a trick, but no, she wasn't where she had been. "Mom? Dad?" It wouldn't do any good. She felt alone, and vulnerable out here in the open. She took her lamp from her pocket, and hid it, but she couldn't dive into the spout with the stupid… the cuff came off in her hand. "This place must not have any magic… that means… she dove, and entered the lamp without any problem, so she figured that her genie magic hadn't been canceled out.

That was better. Far more familiar. She forced herself to calm down. "Okay, no big deal. All I have to do is call, and they'll come find me. Just as soon as they're finished fixing Uncle Rumple's little mess." She pulled her phone from her pocket, feeling safer knowing they could be reached by just pressing a few buttons. They'd come, and get her out of this mess, just like they always came and got everyone out of their messes.

And then they'd scold her for not listening, because, instead of proving herself like she'd intended, she'd just made everything worse. Sort of like Uncle Rumple. A lot like Uncle Rumple, since they wouldn't even be in this mess if he hadn't gotten in over his head, and just e _xpected_ his little sis to bale him out, like always. When was her mother going to realize that she was fighting for a lost cause? The man obviously didn't want to change, so what the heck did she have to keep trying to help him for?

She shook her head, anger mounting. She paced around the room, trying to get a grip. Bae this, Rumple that. When was her mother going to reach her limit? Didn't she _have_ a limit? She'd been picking up the pieces of the dark one's plots for centuries now, and it was only getting worse.

"When's it going to END?!" Her temper flared, and she threw the phone as hard as she could.

It crashed into the mirror, shattering it into a billion tiny pieces, and snapping the phone itself in two.

It took a couple of seconds for her to register what she'd just done.

"Wait… no. No,no,no,no,no,no,no!" She dropped to her knees, and picked up a piece of broken glass in one hand, and the broken cell phone in the other, wondering if her mother would ever be able to get a signal on either.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The cellphone she'd gotten at the store wasn't broken, but it wasn't magical, so it might as well have been. She set it down gently.

She wasn't angry at her mom anymore. Or her dad, or her uncle, or her cousin.

She was angry at herself, for not listening to her parents, and for destroying her ticket home in a tantrum.

She still had every shard of the mirror, even though she knew her mother couldn't connect to a broken one.

She laughed dryly. The 'stay in one spot' rule wasn't all that helpful when you were trapped in a different world than the one you were born in, but it was all she had left, and she was determined not to make another stupid mistake.

She didn't care if she could handle things by herself.

"Please, find me. I just want to go _home_."


	46. Dressing Room Mirrors

It was kinda funny. All that inner turmoil, but her smile wasn't forced as she waved at Sue. There was a glimmer of hope shining under all the cookie cutter designer clothes, and she wanted to let her loose if she could.

Sue gave her the once over. "Wow… you actually showed up. And you weren't kidding about not changing your look, either."

"Well, obviously on both accounts. So… what're we doing first?"

Sue tapped a finger to her chin, obviously trying to decide how to best approach the situation. "How do you feel about _trying_ new clothes on?"

She laughed. "I'll try things. In fact, if I find something that I like better than this, I'll even update my look."

"For real? Excellent!"

Excellent indeed. She'd custom designed her outfit and she'd make her own updates, thanks just the same. Sue however… well, she'd just swallowed the bait. "There is this new fashion line I've been meaning to test out."

"Really? What's is called?"

She grinned. "Hook, Line, and Sinker."

As she'd expected, it went right over Sue's head. "Sounds edgy, but I'll bet you could pull it off."

No matter. She'd just reel her in later.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 **Genie**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

He'd known Mel was torn up about this, heck, he knew e _xactly_ how she felt about having their daughter lost in some unknown realm. But for her to just accept that her brother didn't want her around, and that was that? He shook his head.

The phone rang, and he grabbed it. Funny how irritated the ringer had made him back before it could be his kid on the other end of the line.

Guilt twinged, and then twinged a little more when it w _as_ his kid on the end of the line, just… not the kid he'd been hoping to hear from. "Heya buddy. Everything okay?"

Toby's happy little voice lifted his spirits. "Yeah, Dad. Did'ja find Jordan yet?"

"Not yet, sport, but we're still looking."

The seven year old could talk fine, but he didn't usually bother with proper grammar. "'Course! If ya didn't find her yet, you gotta still be lookin'. Is Mom there?"

"She sure is. You by a mirror by any chance?"

"Aunt Jasmine's."

"Gotcha." He stepped into the room where his wife was diligently searching mirrors, and waved the phone. "Toby, Jaz's room."

The right mirror came up, and she smiled softly as the little boy appeared. His eyes were as blue as his sister's, but his hair was a dirty blond like his uncle's, while Jordan had gotten his black hair. Mel tapped the mirror to open the portal, and the child jumped through and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Hi, Mom." He smiled over her shoulder with an impish grin. "Hi Dad."

Mel rocked him back and forth. "Ooo, I missed you!" She kissed his cheek and leaned back to look at him. "Does Aladdin know you're here?"

"He said I could call."

"Where are they?" He reached out his arms for his hug.

"Teaching Ali how to walk."

 _Prince_ Ali. Time sure had flown.

Toby looked around the room. "Where are we?"

He ruffled his hair. "I'd have thought you'd recognize the lamp by now."

Toby pulled away from him, blue eyes sparkling. "I mean, where's the lamp?"

Mel chuckled. "In the car."

Toby thought that one through. "So… if we're in the car, we must be… at Uncle's Rumple's shop?"

Her face fell. "No, baby. Just in the same world."

"Oh. I was hoping we could visit again."

"How 'bout it, Mel? This is the world's most mobile home. I could pop out and drive us back there. Seeing some more family might do the grump some good."

"I don't think that would be a good idea just now. He asked me to give him more time. He's still upset over… you know."

Not telling him that his kid didn't want anything to do with him. Yeah, he knew. "I still don't see what he's so upset about."

"And if he knew that Jordan was safe, and didn't tell us?"

Ouch. Sometimes, his wife was just too understanding.

"So… if there's no danger… can I stay?"

"Well…" He glanced at Melina.

She was already smiling again. "I'll let Aladdin and Jasmine know we have you. Have fun. I'll be out to cook dinner in a bit."

"Awesome! Thanks Mom! C'mon, Dad! Let's go to the surprise room!"

He paused in the doorway, and looked back. Mel was already scanning mirrors again while she called Jasmine.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **Jordan**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

She laughed at her reflection in the mirror. Was this really considered the height of fashion, or was Sue pulling a fast one? She shook her head and snapped her fingers, exchanging her clothes for the ones she'd tried on. They reappeared on the hangers, in better shape than before she'd tried them on.

Her mother called that lazy. She called it practical. With a shrug, she grabbed the hangers and brought them out.

"Any luck?"

"Well, they're different, that's for sure. In a, same as everyone else kind of way."

Sue looked at her like she was utterly hopeless, ironic, given who her parents were. "Fine. Let's agree to disagree. But you really need to…"

"That's her!" They turned to see who the angry store manager was yelling about, and it took a minute for her to realized that he was leading the security guards this way.

" _That's_ the one. The security camera's in the changing room caught it all. Some sort of… sorcery."

Cameras? In the changing room? What kind of sick world was this?! "Whoa, calm down. It was just a magic trick I was practicing." They were reaching for her. She'd just blown the stay in one place plan to bits. Clutching her backpack, she prepared to transport away… but Sue was with her… they'd just take her into custody insted... She opted for grabbing the girl's hand, and hightailing it out of there. The second they were out of the store, she let go.

Sue was breathing heavily. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, just… go home!"

"Why are they after you?!"

Because they didn't understand. But she didn't have the time to explain. "I'm a runaway."

"From the circus?!" Sue was obviously confused by the accusation of magic.

Didn't matter. She had to clear out of there; fast!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **Melina**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Genie and Toby ended up helping her make dinner, which destroyed the kitchen, but none of them were bothered by such details. They talked and laughed as they ate, even though they were keenly aware of Jordan's empty chair.

They were cleaning up when her phone beeped. She checked the message quietly. 'Thought you might be interested in the video that just went viral. -Rumpelstiltskin'

Odd. He must be bored if he was sitting around watching You Tube videos of cats and… she gasped as the clip finished loading, and started playing. An all to familiar girl in a dressing room snapped her fingers, and tried on three outfits in the blink of an eye. "Genie!"

It was recent. Leave it to Rumple to be looking out for anything that mentioned magic…

According to the article that went with it, the security guards had tried to arrest her for playing a prank, and somehow tampering with the security cameras, but she'd fled the scene.

They still didn't know where she was.

But they were a lot closer than they had been.


	47. Hidden Truths

She'd lost the people chasing her long enough to teleport, and she doubted they'd be able to track her once she did. Now, her parents on the other hand… well, their magic might be able to lead them somewhere, and if it could, then, maybe she'd better just keep going. It wasn't like she could cross realms, but if they stumbled onto her trail, then… she sighed, deciding not to risk it. It would be far, far simpler if they were already in the same realm. She clutched her backpack straps, and closed her eyes. "C'mon, Jordan… there's no place like home, there's no place like home…"

"Well, that was easier than I'd thought."

She spun around at the dry tone, heartbeat going full throttle before settling back down again. "Uncle Rumple!" She threw her arms around his neck, too happy to see a familiar face to care how much he stiffened, or how awkward it could have potentially been. "How'd you find me?"

He stepped back from her and leaned on his cane, one hand over the other. "I'd say you found me, Deary."

Her mother hated it when he used that term for family, but she couldn't find it in herself to care _what_ he called her. "But I was just trying to get away from… well, where I was, and go anywhere."

He smiled, a sly twinkle in his eye. "Anywhere, but especially to family?"

"I guess."

He shrugged. "Well, here I am."

She certainly didn't have a better explanation. "Well, yeah. But as nice as it is to see you…"

"Going so soon?" The knowing look was still there, and it made her uncomfortable.

"That's just it. I can't. Do you have some way of contacting Mom? Please?"

He took a cell phone out of his pocket, and she nearly collapsed in relief. "Oh, thank you!"

She reached for it, but he merely turned the device over in his hands,sending the hope in her chest dropping back to her stomach. He smiled at her, nodding. "I trust we can make a deal, then?"

She stared longingly at the phone, knowing better than to make deals with anyone, especially her uncle. The rest of the hope settled like a rock as she shook her head, and took a step back. "No deals."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "No matter. I'll find someone else."

She couldn't change her mind about the deal, but that didn't mean she was just going to let him walk away. "Can I come with you? I mean, no deals or anything, but if you need help… Mom's always helping you." And sooner or later, she'd show up to do just that.

He smiled like her assistance had never been a question. "Yes. That's exactly what families do. They help each other. So how about I call your mother, and let her know you're with me? Just because you're family."

Maybe her mom was right, and there w _as_ still some good in him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Consider it done. Of course… if you're in the helping mood… there is a little matter I'd like to clear up."

This was sounding more like a deal all the time, but hey, if he wasn't going to call it a deal, then he could think as he wanted to. "Like I said, Mom's always helped you like it was her sole reason for existing, so I may as well fill in the blanks. Just, one thing…"

He settled into his stance, waiting patiently.

"Were you _trying_ to find me just now?" The thought unsettled her.

He shook his head. "I was just going about my own business, and you showed up. I can't say I haven't been keeping an eye out for you, what with your mother being all out of sorts, but just now…" he shook his head again. "No."

She sighed. "So… I'm just a convenience."

He blinked, and there was a troubled look in his eyes. When he spoke, his voice was softer, and there was a hint of tenderness in it. "You don't have to help me to come with me, Jordan. Either way…" He shook his head, and started to walk away.

She noticed his limp with a frown. "We're not in Storybrooke?"

The look he shot her told her to steer clear of that topic.

She matched his pace, and shoved her hands in her pockets. "So… any idea where Mom and Dad are?"

"Not at the moment."

He wasn't being totally honest with her, but she hadn't expected him to be. She held back a sigh, and studied him. He was so great at pushing people away, he just _had_ to be lonely. 'I guess you know what happened, huh?"

"Enough of it." There wasn't a lot of interest in his voice.

"I messed up. Big time. How 'out of sorts' is Mom, anyway?"

He shot her a wry glance from the corner of his eye. "You're her daughter, and you fell through a portal. She's beside herself. What I can't figure, is why you kept running."

She looked down at her feet. "I didn't, really. I just… lost control for a sec, and… well, I'm never gonna make that mistake again."

She caught his attention. "Lost control how?"

What was he getting at? "Smashed my mirror with my phone and broke 'em both to bits." She snapped her fingers. "Just that quick, and I was as well hidden as if I'd run for decades."

"Interesting."

She frowned at him. "What? Losing my temper? I ain't exactly either of my parents, if you haven't noticed yet, Unc."

He smiled. "I had, yes. No, what I find interesting is that your anger flared up and destroyed your way home so efficiently. You must have been feeling hurt, and betrayed… abandoned."

She stopped short as he walked on, undeterred by his cold words. "You're saying that my magic…" she hurried to catch up with him, feeling even worse about the whole situation.

He wrinkled his nose. "Or else you're just very unlucky."

He didn't believe that. "Well, whatever it was, I'm over it."

There was something hidden in his laugh, but she couldn't decipher it. "Not by a long shot, Deary, or you wouldn't be here."

"What do you mean?"

"You need to figure that bit out on your own, but I'd be surprised to find that your weren't still harboring ill feelings towards your parents."

There it was again; he was hiding something. What did he know about how she felt? She knew that she alone was to blame for her situation… didn't she?

When she caught back up to him, there was nothing crafty in his smile, and he tilted his head, as if looking at her in a new light. "We don't spend enough time together, you and I."

She shrugged. "You're not the one that's been lost between realms. You know Mom would love having you close by."

"Yes, but, just the two of us. Look at you, all grown up already. You've been gone, what…"

She sighed. "Almost three years now."

"Practically an adult. And with genie magic, unfettered by this land… why, between the two of us, we could accomplish anything we set around to."

So that was it. Well, he'd have to get used to that fact that she was his niece, because she had no intention of becoming his next prodigy. "Do you even know _how_ to use light magic?"

He chuckled, and it made her homesick for how laughter should really sound. "I know everything about _all_ types of magic, Deary."

She let her guard down a little. Sure he was the dark one, but she was family, after all, and no matter how much he tried to deny it, she knew that meant something to him. She was safe, so long as he didn't have to choose between her and power. That didn't justify offering to help him without even knowing what he was up to, though. "So… about helping you…"

He waved his hand. "A trifle I'm working on. Setting things in motion. You see, I have some old acquaintances here, and I'd like to adjust their situations so they'll more inclined to listen to me."

She shrank back. "So you want me to help manipulate their lives?"

"Actually, I had something else in mind for you. You see, one of the people I'm interested in has gotten themselves involved with a nasty character, and they're both living under the law. What I'd like you to do is more hero work, really. Just… helping the proper authorities do their job."

That didn't sound so bad. If they were really bad people, and not innocent, then she'd have no trouble helping out her uncle. And if he still didn't call her parents, well, they'd find her eventually. Her mother kept tabs on her uncle, so even if she didn't find out where she was, she'd check in. And until she did, hanging out with Uncle Rumple wouldn't be so bad. Especially if he just wanted her to be the hero he couldn't seem to find it in himself to be.

And if she was trying to outshine the dark one, instead of her perfect parents, then maybe she'd actually have a chance to _be_ a hero.


	48. Balance

"Something wrong, Sport?"

His son looked up at him and tried to smile, but the look he shot towards the room his mother was holed up in was probably more telling than the kid would've liked.

He settled down beside him, sensing that this wasn't something clowning could fix. "Wanna talk about it?"

Toby shook his head, then contradicted himself. "Why'd Jordan have to run off, anyway?"

Even the seriousness of the question didn't keep him from grinning at his boy's openness. "Well, she didn't exactly run off."

"But she sure did make a heap of trouble." He'd only been four when his sister had fallen through that portal and the sad but true of it was that his memory of her was fading. She'd gone from being that funny girl with all the neat tricks and stories, to being that annoying missing presence that robbed him of what little free time his mother had. "I know it's hard. But we can't be mad at Jordan. Just think… she's out there somewhere, alone. But one thing we've always wanted both of you kids to know, is that no matter what, we will never give up on you."

"I know _that._ And I hope Jordan does, too. But I don't know why all the people Mommy cares about have to make her so sad. 'Cept us. _We_ have to work extra hard to always make her happy." His little brow furrowed at the unfairness of it all.

"Aw, son, your mother doesn't want you to bottle all your sadness up inside of you. Why, if she realized you were trying to do that, it'd…" he trailed off, but the damage was done.

Toby gave him a knowing look. "It'd hurt her somethin' fierce. I don't ever want to do that."

"Sometimes the trust hurts. But pretty much a _ll_ the time, you gotta talk with the people you care about, and open up your feelings, even if it hurts, because that's the only way to stay close."

He looked back at the mirror filled room. "I c _an_ be mad at Jordan. I know I'm not supposed to, and I'm sorry if she's scared, but if she'd just done what she was supposed to, she'd be here, and Mommy would be happy more."

He scooped the kid into his arms, knowing that, all too soon, the boy would consider himself too old for such things. "You wanna know a secret?"

He nodded eagerly.

"Mommy and I make mistakes."

Toby's eyes widened, torn between trust and disbelief. "Nuh uh."

He nodded. "Yeah huh. See, your Mommy wants to be everything for everyone int he whole world. If she could fix every single heartache, she'd do it, no matter how long it took. But she's so busy looking for heartache, sometimes, she can't see the ones she's closest to."

"Like mine?"

"Yup. You're aweful good at hiding, see, and she's so busy, she just can't get caught up long enough to see the way you frown at her back sometimes. If she did, why, she'd drop everything. So why don't you head in there, and just tell her? Huh?"

Toby nodded half heartedly, nd headed into the other room. But his follow through had even less effort in it. "Night, Mom."

"Goodnight, Sweetheart. Is Daddy tucking you in, or do you want me to?"

"Naw, Daddy can. Love you."

"I love you, too."

Toby smiled at that, and led the way to his bedroom. He'd have to keep an eye on them both, but, for right now, the kid was content knowing without a doubt that he was loved.

He pulled the covers up to his chin, and kissed his forehead. "G'night, Kiddo. I love you."

The response was warm, if hidden mid yawn, "Love you, too, Dad."

He ruffled his hair, and walked out to the hallway, glancing sadly at the picture of the black haired teen with the sparkling blue eyes. "Wherever you are, I hope you _do_ know that we love you, and we're looking for you.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **Rumpelstiltskin's POV**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"I'm so sorry… I… I didn't know."

He'd never known his niece well, but even he could see that she'd changed while she'd been off trying to live life on her own. Still, it was almost as hard to believe that shed been missing for three whole years as it was to listen to her condolences.

"Are… are you sure he's…"

He sighed, looking away. "He died in my arms." And no amount of power would ever bring him back. He was forever beyond their reach now. Gone.

She hugged him again, that same, desperate attempt to give comfort, even though she wasn't nearly as prone to emotional outbursts as her parents. He smiled wryly as he realized how hard she was trying to be like her mother.

She was still hugging him, and he wasn't sure _which_ of them needed it more. His hand went to his pocked, feeling the cold plastic of the phone, but slipped out empty, and drifted to her back.

He'd tell his sister where her child was. But he might still need the young genie's magic to get Ursala and Cruella to help him. Besides. The moody teen was still harboring hard feelings towards her beloved parents, or else she'd have transported straight to _them_. She was here for a reason. Maybe it was for him, and maybe it was actually for her, but he had no intention of letting her go until he found out if there was some way he could help her.

She pulled back and gave him a grateful smile before settling back into her seat, and it warmed his heart. It appeared she'd forgiven him for his part in her little adventure. Perhaps she was even capable of understand that he wasn't ever going to change. Perhaps his niece could even accept him for who he really was. And perhaps he, in return, could teach her that, though costly, dark magic was more powerful than light.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the inspiration for Toby, Nightflame203!**


	49. Family Reunion

Jordan 'poofed' back to where her uncle was waiting, leaning against his cane in his usual stance. She waved the stack of papers she was holding. "Got 'em!"

He smiled, and turned to leave.

"Why do you want to get this guy arrested so badly. I mean, he's obviously guilty, but what does that have to do with you? And why just him? Isn't that woman Cruella?"

"Exactly."

Zero information. Why wasn't she surprised?

He glanced back at her, and must have read her frustration, because he gave her a smile. "I need her assistance to get back to Storybrooke. Don't worry, she'd harmless. And once we're there, it'll be easy enough for your mother to locate you. If that's still what you want."

Of course she still wanted it! Although… she was finally starting to see the side of her uncle that her mother fought so fiercely for, and none of her warning words seemed well founded. Her uncle hadn't even suggested that she try dark magic.

She smiled. After she'd patched things up with her parents, maybe they'd let her come to Storybrooke to stay with Uncle Rumple for a bit. Who knows? Maybe she'd be able to finally get through to him.

"Now then, I just need to send a little desperation in Ursala's direction, and then she'll be more inclined to chase her happy ending."

Something was bothering her about this whole plan. "Kay, but… if you need them to gain everyone's trust, why not send me in? I mean, I'm not a villain, and wouldn't they be more inclined to trust a kid?" She winced as the word slipped out. She wasn't a 'kid'.

"You're hardly a you weren't part of the equation."

"No, but… I showed up before you started acting on your plan. Why not change it?"

She couldn't read the expression on his face. He was worried, yes, but she couldn't tell who his concern was for. "It crossed my mind, yes, but I didn't want to go through with it."

"Why not? I'd be happy to help you get back to Aunt Belle."

His face softened, further convincing her that she was getting through to him. "I know you would, but helping me is one thing. I need to sneak back in, and I don't want to involve you."

"But surely if you just _talked_ to Belle, you know, explained yourself, surely she'd understand."

He didn't say anything, but she somehow doubted he was taking her advice to heart. "Ready to go back?"

He nodded, and she transported them both back to her mother's apartment outside of Storybrooke.

He smiled at her, and settled down at the table with his mountain of paperwork. "I just need to do a bit more digging."

She turned, and her heart fluttered when she saw a piece of paper lying by the mirror; a message from her mother! Of course! She could write one back, and leave it pointed at the mirror, and her mother would get it as soon as she checked. If she rewound it, she'd see her standing here! Not caring that the message wasn't meant for her, she snatched up the paper with her mom's handwriting, and scanned it.

'Thanks so much for telling us about Jordan! I'm still scanning mirrors, but I'll be in touch as soon as I've found anything.'

What? She read the message again. Uncle Rumple had told Mom that he had her after all? And her mother was too busy to even call? She supposed she _had_ been gone for three years. Life moved on, but… she'd been gone for _three years_! What could her mother possibly be looking for that was more important than even a quick reunion?

She wiped at a tear before it fell, and set the message back exactly as it had been. If there was no change, her mother wouldn't bother to scan backwards, but she stared into the mirror anyway. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

She turned to find her uncle watching her. "Making such a mess of things."

He shrugged. "I'd say you've done well for yourself. From what you told me, you made the best of a bad situation, and excelled. Your parents should be proud."

Her parents _should_ be there to tell her what they were. And what exactly where they? Relieved? Indifferent? Ashamed? She swallowed hard, and tried to ignore the catch in her voice. "C-can I help with this next part of your plan?"

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"So… we're trying to get her fired?"

"Not at all! We're going to get her _demoted._ Then, when I show up, she'll have hit rock bottom."

She hesitated.

"I already said you didn't have to help me."

"You're _sure_ this is just to motivate her to try to do something with her life?" This wasn't helping the police catch a criminal. This felt more like hitting someone while they were down. Ursala didn't seem as evil as her legends suggested, and this part of the plan seemed almost unnecessary.

Still, she was just here to help, and her uncle had been around a _lot_ longer than she had. She stepped into the tiny filing room to fetch him some more records. While she was searching, a familiar voice spoke from behind them, but there was nothing familiar about the way it was choked with anger and hurt. "I can't believe you."

She spun towards her mother, but she didn't even glance towards the filing room as she strutted across the room from the mirror, and slapped Uncle Rumple across the face.

The blow couldn't have been hard enough to knock him backwards, but he staggered a step back anyway, recoiling from the shock, most likely. He stared at his sister, and there was regret in his eyes.

Her mother was shaking. "I thought I'd check in on the apartment before heading to bed, and something prompted me to scan the mirror history. How _could_ you? What was this? Revenge? You knew e _xactly_ what I was going through, and you…"

She finally turned to look for her, tears in her eyes. "Jordan."

"Mom."

She wasn't sure who moved first, but in a second, she was finally in her mother's arms, and for that second, nothing else mattered. Her mother pulled back first, and the wall between sprang back up at the same time. "Let's go home." She pulled on her hand.

She kept her feet planted firmly. "No. I'm helping Uncle Rumple right now."

"Jordan…" The anger was gone, and only the hurt remained. But it was too late.

"It's awesome to see you, Mom, really. You have no idea. But I've got a prior commitment here." She glanced at her uncle expecting him to prompt her to just go with her mother, but he was leaning on his cane, watching to see how things played out. When she looked back at her mother, she regretted her choice of words. She hadn't meant for it to sound like _she_ was out for revenge.

"Baby, please… I know you're hurting, and I am so, so sorry."

The words sounded so sincere, and for some reason, that only stirred her anger more. "Oh. You're _sorry_ that you were too busy to tell me that you were glad Uncle Rumple had found me? You're s _orry_ you thanked him for taking care of me while you were off on some search by _smacking_ him? I guess it's alright then."

Her mother shook her head, words tried to form on her lips, but she couldn't seem to get them out.

Her uncle stepped forward. "I only told her about seeing your picture on the news. She was busy because she was looking for you, Jordan, and I never told her you popped up."

What? She considered smacking him, too, for good measure, but then, he had still done more than he'd first claimed, and he'd come clean before things got too badly out of hand. It certainly sounded more like her mother… guilt raked her, and her lower lip trembled. "Mom, I…"

"You've been through so much, I'm sure." Her mother pulled her back into her arms. "You're coming home, with me, right this instant, and we can talk there."

She almost bristled at the order, but it felt _so_ good to hear someone else take charge. "We _do_ need to talk."

Her mother turned back towards Uncle Rumple. "That was for teaching my daughter how to break into offices and get people in trouble while you knew I was searching the wrong state for her."

She stepped back up to him and kissed the cheek she'd slapped. "And that's for keeping her safe and in one spot."

Almost reluctantly, he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, fingers tangling in her hair as he tried to pat her back. The words were softly spoken, but she still heard them clearly enough to know they didn't make much sense. "I know you were only trying to help."

Her mother nodded. "I know I could have handled things better."

They weren't talking about her. They couldn't have been. Bae, probably. Her uncle _couldn't_ have been happy about her mom finding him first and keeping it secret.

Her uncle met her eyes, and jerked his head. "Get over here."

A laugh bubbled out of her as she joined the hug.

"You two get on home and don't fret. I can handle things from here."

Her mother gave a tired sigh. "But…"

"Turns out, I don't need to do a thing here. Ol' Ursala has hit rock bottom all on her own. Even better that way." He shooed them back towards the mirror. "Off with you then."

She hesitated. "Don't you want a lift back to the apartment real quick?"

"Not being able to go back and forth, I'd rather be stranded on this end. You two go. The faster you patch things up, the faster you'll be useful again."

Her mother gave a tired sigh, but she just laughed, wondering if Uncle Rumple didn't have a sense of humor after all. Sure it was the truth, but the truth was often funnier than fiction if you looked at it the right way.

Her mother touched the mirror, opening the portal, and together, they stepped though.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **Melina's POV**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

The glass hadn't stopped rippling behind them before her husbands arms wrapped around them both, and they were being spun in a circle. They ended up in a heap on the floor, and exhaustion hit her all at once.

Home. Her daughter was safe at home. All at once, the tears she'd thought were gone threatened to spill, but she wasn't about to make a scene. Genie kept her cuddled in one arm, and knowing kept the attention focused completely on Jordan. "Where the hack have you been, kiddo?"

"Around." Their daughter shrugged one shoulder, as if three whole years hadn't passed since they'd last seen her. Tears blurred her vision. She hadn't changed, much, but her face had matured in the missing time.

"Oh hey! I got my license!"

"You did!" Genie didn't miss a beat, gushing with pride over his baby girl's achievement, but the words just twisted in her gut. Her license. She was old enough to drive legally now, and they'd missed it. What wounded her the most, though, was the pain in her daughter's eyes that had never been there before. What had she gone through?

"What's goin' on?"

She peered over Genie's shoulder to see Toby standing in the doorway, holding his teddy bear in one hand, and wiping his eye with the other.

Jordan scrambled to her feet. "No way! You can't be the annoying little runt I remember. Look at you! You're so big!"

His eyes widened. "Jordan?" He stared at his parents in wonder. "You found her?" Something clouded his face, and his little nose wrinkled. "Do we have to keep her now?"

The tension fled the room as Jordan scooped him up with a laugh. "C'mere you!"

The tear that finally broke free and trailed down her cheek was a happy one. Genie cuddled her close as Toby broke free, and Jordan chased him around the room, their happy laughter finally filling the lamp once more.

"You done good, Mel." He kissed her before she had a chance to think of a good reply. She wasn't naïve enough to think for a second that the peace would last, but that didn't mean she couldn't savor this moment while it did.


End file.
